Les Chroniques de Legolas et Gwilan
by Jenny-chana
Summary: La vie de Legolas et Gwilan à travers de courtes vignettes .
1. Chapter 1 - La rencontre

# La Rencontre #

/ Gwilan à 759 ans et Legolas 786 ans /

Legolas avançait lentement, légèrement en retrait de son père qui, habitué au décor, n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Le jeune elfe détaillait malgré tout les bois clairs et lumineux de la Lothlórien, c'était rare de venir rendre visite aux maîtres des lieux, autant en profiter pour graver dans sa mémoire tout ce qui l'entourait. Quelque part au fond de lui, il lui semblait que les arbres chantaient, ou alors était-ce son excitation de revoir ses frères des bois, comme Legolas se plaisait à les appeler. Tout à sa contemplation, il se surprit à entendre un bruit, semblable à un craquement de branche. Le prince elfique pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son père, mais il constata bien vite que non, aucune branche ne reposait sur le sentier qui les menait vers la cité de Caras Galadhon. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, plus fort, cette fois.

-Avez-vous entendu père ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Un bruit, semblable à un craquement de branche.

-Legolas, les bois de la Lorien sont fort bien gardés, des animaux y vivent, ce doit être l'un d'eux qui te fait une farce.

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, mais aucun elfe n'était visible hormis Thranduil et son fils.

-Si cela t'amuse de chercher après cet animal, libre à toi, mais dépêche toi, Dame Galadriel n'aime pas attendre.

-Oui père.

Thranduil continua son chemin, sans chercher à aller plus vite, il se plaisait à se balader dans les bois de ses confrères. La forêt de Mitwook, bien que plus grande, était aussi plus sombre. Ce décor ci lui changeait et il comprenait parfaitement la curiosité de son fils.

Legolas de son côté, ferma les yeux, guettant le moindre bruit. Au bout d'un moment, il l'entendit à nouveau, il venait juste d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir une silhouette qui semblait endormie sur une branche d'arbre. Se rendant compte qu'aucun garde n'était à proximité, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit. Legolas brandit son arc en direction de la silhouette avant de déclarer

-Descendez de là étranger !

-Étranger ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! S'exclama la voix.

La silhouette descendit de sa branche rapidement et fit face au prince elfique. Legolas s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme elfe. Elle portait des bottes en cuir, semblables aux siennes, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron, du moins Legolas supposa que c'était un pantalon, car il n'en voyait qu'une partie. Au-dessus, la jeune elfe portait une robe sans manches, longue et verte qui était largement fendue sur le côté gauche, sans doute pour permettre à sa propriétaire de mieux se déplacer. L'espace d'un instant, Legolas se demanda si cette ouverture n'avait pas été faite justement par ladite elfe. Sur sa poitrine, elle portait un corset en cuir, qui était barré par une large bande, elle aussi en cuir. Bande que Legolas connaissait bien puisqu'il avait la même. En regardant mieux, il put apercevoir dans le dos de la jeune elfe un carquois remplit de flèches ainsi que le sommet d'un arc et deux manches appartenant sans doute à des poignards.

Ainsi donc cette jeune femme était une guerrière. En regardant de plus près son visage, ça paraissait logique, il était certes fin, mais ses yeux verts étaient perçants et ses deux petites mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le visage ne firent que confirmer à Legolas qu'elle n'avait rien de royal. Cependant, son collier rappelait vaguement quelque chose au prince, mais il ne saurait dire quoi.

-C'est plutôt vous l'étranger, que venez-vous faire ici ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Je suis venu rendre visite à Dame Galadriel avec mon père.

-La visite du roi Thranduil ! Je dois vous laisser. S'exclama soudain l'elfe qui semblait avoir été piquée par un essaim d'abeille.

-Décidément les elfes d'ici sont différents de ceux de Mitwook, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Legolas en pressant lui aussi le pas, souhaitant rejoindre son père assez rapidement.

Caras Galadhon était vraiment magnifique, très lumineuse, entièrement perchée dans les arbres. Legolas se voyait déjà vivre là plutôt que terré dans les cavernes de Menegroth. Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn se présentèrent à eux, mais dans le coin de la pièce se déroulait un spectacle assez amusant. En effet, une domestique attendait avec une robe et un diadème dans les mains. Elle cherchait visiblement à se faire discrète, chose réussie puisque Galadriel ne l'avait pas remarqué contrairement à Legolas qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil. Et bientôt, le spectacle commença, la jeune elfe qu'il avait croisé dans la forêt fit son apparition auprès de la servante et là, à moitié cachée par un rideau, se débarrassa de ses bottes sans faire plus de cérémonie, puis de son carquois et son corset en cuir. La servante l'aida à passer la robe et la nouer, avant de lui mettre la couronne, cherchant à remettre ses cheveux en place. Legolas étouffa un rire, quand cette même servante présenta des chaussures à la jeune fille et qu'elle les refusa net avant d'entrer enfin dans la lumière.

-Veuillez excuser mon retard, salua la jeune princesse elfe.

-Gwilan, vous voilà enfin, coupa Galadriel, Thranduil, vous vous souvenez sans doute de ma fille.

Sa fille ! Ainsi donc cette guerrière était la princesse. Et bien au final Legolas n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant cette visite en Lothlórien.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le pendentif

Le pendentif

/ Info : dans se passage , Gwilan et Legolas ont 389ans et 416ans j'ai plus ou moins décider que c'était encore jeune est que du coup ils avaient un comportement d'ado on va dire XD Pour moi leur majorité se fera au alentour de leur 500 ans. A titre indicatif comme ça /

Galadriel, Celdorn et leurs enfants, se rendaient en Imladris pour rendre visite au seigneur Elrond et leur fille qui était sur le point de donner naissance. Toute la petite famille était donc en chemin pour retrouver leur cousin des bois.

Dormial, le fils aîné du couple s'amusait à chatouiller sa jeune sœur sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Malgré leurs deux mille ans de différence, le frère et la sœur s'entendaient à merveille. Dormial avait accepté d'escorter sa famille jusqu'en Imladris, laissant Haldir surveiller la Lorient ainsi que sa femme et son jeune fils. L'elfe ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais il ferait tout pour sa sœur et l'accompagner à cheval jusqu'à la demeure d'Elrond était un réel plaisir pour lui.

-C'est vrai que le ventre de Celebrian est aussi gros qu'un cochon ? Questionna la jeune elfe au bout d'un moment.

-Un cochon ! Qui a bien pu te mettre une idée pareille en tête ? Questionna Celeborn, se doutant plus ou moins de la réponse.

-Haldir, répondit Gwilan en baissant la tête.

Celeborn et Dormial rigolèrent de bons cœurs tandis que Galadriel se contentait de hocher la tête, dépitée.

…

Cela faisait deux heures que la famille de la Lorient était arrivée en Imladris, l'accouchement risquait d'être long alors pour passer le temps, Galadriel se baladait dans les jardins avec Gwilan quand elle croisa un visage connu.

-Thranduil, mon ami, salua la Dame de la Lothorient

-Galadriel, s'inclina le roi, je pense que vous vous souvenez de mon fils, Legolas, présenta le roi en désignant un elfe à ses côtés.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Legolas

-Moi de même Madame, salua le jeune elfe en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Je vous présente ma... Gwilan, sors de là.

La jeune fille s'était cachée derrière sa mère, peu habituée à voir d'autres personnes que sa famille et ses amis proches. Timidement elle sortie de derrière Galadriel pour faire face au Roi de Mitwook et son fils.

-Pardonnez-la, elle est timide. Je vous présente donc ma fille cadette, Gwilan.

…

Les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan étaient maintenant nés et tout le monde les couvaient, enfin presque. Suffoquant légèrement de cette atmosphère, Gwilan s'était éclipsée pour profiter du clair de lune. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le chemin de la fontaine que sa mère lui avait montrée quelques heures avant. Gwilan aimait l'eau, si elle avait été chez elle, elle se serait sûrement fait couler un bon bain avec des pétales de fleur. Rien de mieux pour se détendre, mais là, elle devait se contenter de regarder cette fontaine pour s'apaiser.

-C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fuit l'euphorie de la naissance des fils d'Elrond, déclara une douce voix non loin de la jeune fille.

-Ce sont aussi ceux de ma sœur.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit le jeune elfe en s'installant à côté de Gwilan. Puis-je ?

-Vous êtes déjà installé de toute manière, rétorqua Gwilan en fixant un instant le prince de Mitwook.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, s'observant mutuellement avant de finalement retourner à leurs occupations. Gwilan caressait l'eau du bout de ses doigts, formant des vagues à la surface du bassin tandis que Legolas s'était emparé d'un fil de fer trouvé dans une de ses poches et le tordait pour lui donner forme.

Au bout d'un moment, Gwilan se désintéressa de la fontaine pour regarder l'elfe à ses côtés tordre le métal dans tout les sens.

-Tu pourrais faire un trèfle avec ? Demanda avec curiosité la jeune fille

-Pourquoi un trèfle ?

-J'aime bien les trèfles, répondit naturellement la princesse.

Legolas fixa un instant la fille de Galadriel avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Entre temps, Gwilan s'était installée différemment sur le bord de la fontaine afin de mieux regarder Legolas tordre le fil entre ses doigts. Après seulement quelques secondes, Legolas tendit un trèfle à la jeune fille.

-Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu peux même le mettre en pendentif si tu passes une chaîne ici, indiqua le jeune prince.

Aussitôt, Gwilan retira sa chaîne, glissant l'ancien pendentif dans sa poche pour le remplacer par le trèfle fait par Legolas.

-Et voilà, maintenant j'ai mon symbole, déclara-t-elle fièrement. Merci Legolas.

-De rien.

Non loin, Thranduil avait vu toute la scène, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il fit demi-tour, décidant de laisser là les deux jeunes elfes. Se disant intérieurement que ce pendentif était sans nul doute le début d'une grande histoire.


	3. Chapter 3 - Melin le

Bêta : Sakuya-san

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.R. . Sauf quelques personnages que j'ai ajouter qui sont issu de mon imagination.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melin le (*1)

/ Gwilan : 979 ans Legolas : 1 006 ans /

Gwilan sautait de branche en branche, heureuse d'avoir réussi à semer Legolas dans sa propre forêt. Elle était bien heureuse d'être venue en Mitwook, sur un coup de tête certes, mais au moins ici personne ne la jugeait sur son comportement. Toute à ses pensées, la Galadhrim ralentit sans se rendre compte de l'ombre qui s'approchait dans son dos.

-Je t'ai rattrapée !

Gwilan se laissa plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre par Legolas, rigolant d'avoir réussi à prendre autant d'avance.

-Si tu as réussi c'est uniquement parce que j'ai ralenti, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

-Quand bien même, je t'ai attrapée, déclara le prince fier de lui.

-Très bien, je te l'accorde, rigola l'elfe.

Legolas fixa Gwilan avant de s'emparer de la chaîne autour de son cou, sortant le pendentif de sous le corsage de la jeune femme.

-Tu l'as toujours.

-Évidemment, il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis, j'ai juste rallongé la chaîne. Et le mien ?

Legolas sortit de sous sa chemise un cordon de cuir au bout duquel pendait un pendentif en bois, représentant une sorte de flamme. Gwilan prit le symbole entre ses doigts avant de le caresser, se remémorant le jour ou elle l'avait fabriqué pour l'offrir à son ami. Car oui, les deux elfes avaient petit à petit appris à se connaître, et même si une certaine rivalité avait eu lieu entre eux, c'était purement amical. Avec le temps, l'amitié avait fait place à la complicité puis autre chose qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais avoué de peur de briser ce lien entre eux.

-Je me rappelle encore la tête de ta mère quand elle t'avait vue revenir, saignant des mains, se moqua doucement Legolas.

-C'était la première fois que je sculptais quelque chose d'aussi petit, se justifia Gwilan

Lentement, l'archer se saisit d'une des mèches de son amie afin de la remettre en place, finissant son geste par une caresse sur sa joue.

-Legolas...

Le prince fixa son regard dans celui de Gwilan, il avait toujours aimé le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, il devait se l'avouer, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il avait vu Gwilan changer, passant de la timide petite elfe cachée derrière Galadriel à la redoutable manieuse d'armes qu'elle était désormais. Il adorait chaque facette de sa personnalité, que ce soit sa partie rebelle, joueuse, combative ou encore timide. Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il voulait chez une femme.

-Je ne peux plus faire semblant Gwilan. On a passé l'âge de jouer, murmura Legolas, se rapprochant d'avantage.

-Alors ne joue pas avec moi, déclara Gwilan sur le même ton, déposant sa main sur la joue du prince en une caresse aérienne.

-Melin le Gwilan, déclara Legolas avant de sceller leur lèvres. (*1)

Le baiser était doux, sans brusquerie de l'un ou de l'autre. Les mains de Gwilan s'étaient naturellement enroulées autour du cou de Legolas, jouant légèrement avec ses cheveux. Legolas de son côté, avait une main au niveau du cou de Gwilan et l'autre posée autour de sa taille, la maintenant contre lui.

-Prince Legolas, dame Gwilan ! Où êtes vous ?

A contre cœur, le couple se détacha, se rendant compte que depuis tout ce temps ils étaient restés à l'abris des regards, perchés dans leur arbre.

-Nous somme certes moins surveillés, mais au bout d'un moment ils paniquent, plaisanta Gwilan.

-On arrive, signala Legolas, faisant fit des moqueries de la Galadhrim.

Legolas picora les lèvres de cette dernière avant de descendre de l'arbre pour retrouver l'un des membres de la garde, bientôt rejoint par la jeune femme.

-Votre père vous cherchait Meletyalda, informa le garde (*2)

Gwilan sourit devant l'air peiné de Legolas.

-Et si on se faisait un concours de tir à l'arc après ? Questionna innocemment la fille de Galadriel sur le chemin de Menegroth.

Traduction Elfiques (Quenya)

*1 : Melin le : Je t'aime

*2 : Meletyalda : Votre altesse/majesté


	4. Chapter 4 - Protége là!

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Protége là !

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

/ Arwen : 240 ans, Gwilan : 739 ans. /

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Cet hiver là, Galadriel accueillait à bras ouverts sa fille et sa petite-fille Arwen pour un séjour en Lothlorien. De ses 240 ans, Arwen découvrait le paysage autour d'elle avec émerveillement, passant beaucoup de temps avec sa cousine Gwilan. Un jour, les deux jeunes elfes voulurent se balader plus librement dans les bois, sans escorte. Gwilan en informa tout de même son grand frère par pure précaution.

-Tu penses être rentrée quand ?

-Avant le repas, nous ne seront parties que trois heures, rassura Gwilan.

-Très bien.

Dormial réfléchit un instant avant de se saisir de son poignard pour le tendre à sa sœur.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin, et puis je ne sais pas m'en servir, fit remarquer Gwilan.

-C'est pour me rassurer, des orques ont été vus à nos frontières. C'est le poignard ou moi !

La cadette souffla avant de s'emparer du poignard. Son frère était têtu, autant qu'elle à dire vraie, alors autant prendre le poignard si elle voulait avoir la paix.

# 0 # 0 #

-Nous sommes assez loin du palais désormais, Arwen, on peut retirer la capuche, déclara Gwilan.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient revêtu des capes elfiques, très pratiques quand on ne veut pas être vu ! Gwilan put ainsi faire découvrir tous les beaux endroits de la forêt à Arwen sans avoir quelqu'un sur leurs dos à s'inquiéter au moindre craquement de brindille.

Les deux jeunes filles purent ainsi se promener tranquillement durant deux bonnes heures. Lentement le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Arwen et Gwilan prirent donc la décision de rentrer à Caras Galadhon. Sur le chemin du retour, elles entendirent plusieurs craquements de branches, mais ne s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure. La forêt était remplie d'animaux et ceux-ci n'étaient pas toujours aussi discrets que les Elfes.

-On pourrait peut-être cueillir des fleurs pour nos mères, ainsi, nous auront une bonne excuse pour notre promenade, proposa soudain Arwen.

-Aurais-tu peur des représailles, se moqua faussement Gwilan.

-Légèrement, avoua à demi-mot la brune.

-Je connais un endroit pas très loin d'ici où il y a de belles fleurs. On aura vite fait de faire les bouquets et de rentrer avant l'heure au palais.

-Génial ! S'enthousiasma Arwen.

Gwilan guida sa cousine jusqu'à une plaine non loin, remplie de fleurs de variétés différentes. Les deux jeunes Elfes eurent vite fait de faire leurs bouquets. Elles s'apprêtaient à repartir quand un craquement sonore les fit sursauter. Là, devant elles, se tenaient des Orcs !

# 0 # 0 #

Dans l'armurerie de Caras Galadhon, les Archet se hâtaient tous, non loin des frontières une petites dizaines d'Orcs avaient été repérés. Dormial était aussitôt allé voir Haldir afin de lui communiquer que Gwilan et Arwen étaient dans la foret, sans escorte, et que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas rentrées. Le fils de Galadriel ignorait quelle direction les deux jeunes filles avaient pris mais il se mit à prier les Valars pour qu'elles ne croisent pas la route de ces infâmes créatures.

-Dormial, vous devriez rester ici avec votre famille, nous nous chargeons des Orcs ainsi que de Dame Gwilan et Dame Arwen.

-Hors de question que je vous regarde partir Haldir. Je les ai laissées quitter la cité sans escorte, à moi de les retrouver, déclara Dormial, coupant court à la conversation.

Le capitaine des Archer, soupira avant de se saisir de ses armes, vite rejoins par le fils de Celeborn. En regardant de plus prés son armure, il constata qu'il manquait un poignard à l'Elf brun, ainsi donc les deux jeunes filles étaient parties avec une arme. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elles n'aient pas besoin de s'en servir autrement que pour faire un bouquet de fleur. Les archets partirent donc à la suite de leur capitaine en direction de l'endroit où les Orcs avaient été vus, faisait attention sur leur chemin si il y avait une trace quelconque des deux jeunes Elfes.

A mi-chemin, ils entendirent un cri dans les air.

-C'est la voix d'Arwen, déclara Dormial en accélérant l'allure, bien vite suivi par ses semblables.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'étoile du soir, tous furent choqués du spectacle qui leur faisait face. Les Orcs étaient éparpillés un peu partout, certain étalés au sol, d'autres empalés sur les branches des arbres les plus proches. Arwen quand à elle, était penchée au dessus du corps de Gwilan. A cette constatation Dormial fonça sur les deux jeunes filles, voulant constater l'état de sa sœur tandis que Haldir prenait en charge la fille d'Elrond.

Gwilan avait la robe pleine de sang, du sang d'Orcs, sa main droite tenait encore le poignard de Dormial, sa respiration était faible, très faible ! A cette constations le brun se tourna vers Arwen.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Les Orcs allaient nous attaquer. Gwilan a prit le poignard et a commencé à se défendre. Et puis après...c'est comme si ils s'envolaient, bredouilla Arwen qui n'avait pas encore bien compris ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux.

-Rentrons à la cité, nous éclaircirons ça plus tard.

Dormial fixa un instant Haldir. Lui aussi se posait sans doute plein de questions, mais pour le moment Gwilan devait recevoir des soins, et Arwen également.

# 0 # 0 #

-Tu penses que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? Question Dormial en faisait face à Haldir.

Les deux Elfes étaient dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Gwilan, tandis que Galadriel et Celeborn étaient au chevet de leur fille.

-Il n'y avait que Arwen et Gwilan sur place. Arwen n'est pas capable d'un tel acte. Hors, nous savons tous les deux qu'à une certaine époque Dame Galadriel était très douée en magie instinctive. Peut-être que Gwilan a hérité de ce talent.

-Mais de là à tuer douze Orcs à elle seule !

-Si elle voulait protéger Arwen, ça pourrait l'expliquer.

# 0 # 0 #

Plus tard, quand Gwilan fut remise sur pied, elle alla trouver Haldir ainsi que son frère.

-Apprenez-moi à me défendre et à me battre !

Dormial avait tenté de protester ainsi que le capitaine mais face au regard déterminé de la jeune fille, les deux ne purent rien.

A partir de ce jour, l'ancienne Gwilan était morte, sûrement en même temps que les Orcs qu'elle avait empalé dans les arbres. Fini la jeune Elfe fragile, timide et innocente. Dorénavant Gwilan serait une guerrière avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Car comme elle l'avait dit aux deux Elfs.

-Plus jamais je ne veux vivre ça !

# 0 # 0 #

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5 - J'ai dis non!

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

J'ai dis non

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 809 ans / Legolas : 836 ans

Elrohir et Elladan : 420 ans / Arwen:310 ans.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

En ce début de l'année 550 du troisième age. Galadriel, Celeborn et leur fille cadette se dirigeaient vers Rivendelle pour rendre visite à Elrond, Celebrian et leur petite famille. Gwilan s'était vue obligée de revêtir une robe, chose qu'elle détestait depuis ce triste jour, il y a cinquante ans. Fort heureusement, ses armes étaient attachées à la selle de son cheval. « au cas ou. »

Galadriel n'avait rien dit en voyant l'arc, le carquois et le reste car au fond d'elle, la Galadrine espérait fortement que ce petit séjour chez Elrond changerait sa fille. Une fois arrivée en Imladris, Gwilan salua ses deux cousins ainsi qu'Arwen avant de se diriger vers les écuries.

-Gwilan, dois-je te rappeler que tu portes une robe ! Elrond a sûrement des écuyers qui pourront s'occuper de ton si précieux cheval, termina Galadriel sur un ton de reproche.

-Bien mère, souffla la jeune elfe en confiant son étalon à un Elfe, non sans lui embrasser la tête avant de le laisser partir entre les mains de cet inconnu.

Le couple de la Lothrioen était en pleine discussion avec Elrond, tandis que Gwilan, armes en main, se faufila dans le palais avec ses cousins.

-Quel dommage que tu sois vêtue ainsi, on aurait pu se faire un concours de tir à l'arc, déclara Elladan.

-Tu penses que cette robe va m'en empêcher, se moqua joyeusement la blonde en mettant déjà son carquois en place.

-J'arbitre ! S'enjoua Arwen, impatiente de voir ses frères ridiculisés par la Galadrine.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que le trio était occupé avec leur tir à l'arc, Arwen ayant arrêté de compter les points depuis longtemps tellement Gwilan était devenue redoutable avec un arc en main. La blonde était justement en train de bander son arc quand une voix leur parvint.

-Il n'est pas convenable pour une Dame de s'amuser ainsi avec un arc, surtout dans une telle tenue.

Gwilan ne se retourna pas, connaissant déjà le propriétaire de cette voix calme.

-Il me semble, que je vous ai dis de ne pas vous fier aux apparences Legolas, elles sont trompeuses, conclut Gwilan en tirant sa flèche, qui atterrie en plein cœur de la cible.

-En effet, mais je m'en étonne toujours autant, s'amusa le prince de Mitwook en allant saluer la jeune Elfe.

-Ainsi donc vous êtes aussi ici ? Et votre père ?

-Également, il est en grande conversation avec vos parents, indiqua Elrond.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne présage rien de bon ? Questionna Gwilan en se tournant vers les trois enfants d'Elrond.

-Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, nous ne sommes au courant de rien ! Répondit Elrohir piqué au vif.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le soir venu, les trois familles étaient réunies autour d'un bon repas, Gwilan et Legolas discutant des différentes techniques qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur dernière rencontre, tandis que les trois plus jeunes les écoutaient avec attention, surtout les jumeaux. A l'autre bout de la table, Galadriel se réjouissait de voir sa fille et le fils de Thranduil discuter aussi facilement, échangeant parfois des sourires, peut-être que son plan allait fonctionner plus facilement que prévu. Discrètement, la Galadrine échangea un regard complice avec le roi de Mitwook avant de lui faire signe de regarder le bout de la table.

Là où Galadriel voyait une chance de marier sa fille au prince des Elfs, le roi lui, ne voyait qu'une amitié naissante qui, si on lui en laisser le temps et le choix, pourrait se transformer en quelque chose de plus « intime ».

Malheureusement, une fois le repas finit, Galadriel avait déjà fait son choix et Thranduil s'en mordit presque les doigts d'avoir confié quelques heures auparavant à son amie, qu'il n'aurait rien contre une alliance entre leurs deux forêts en mariant Legolas à une Galadrine. Le prince avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ferait un mariage d'affaire plutôt qu'un mariage d'amour, Legolas n'avait rien contre cette idée, en tant que prince il devait songer au bien de son peuple, afin que tout se passe bien une fois son père parti. Gwilan n'avait pas les mêmes soucis, mais aux dires de sa mère, elle avait déjà refusé beaucoup trop de prétendants et Galadriel était certaine qu'elle n'oserait pas dire non au prince de Mitwook. C'était mal connaître sa fille !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le lendemain, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, Legolas et Gwilan étaient réunis sous l'arcade au pied de la cascade. L'heure de la grande nouvelle était arrivée.

-Mes enfants, si nous vous avons amenés ici, c'est pour discuter de votre avenir, commença Celeborn.

-Pas encore, murmura Gwilan pour que seul Legolas l'entende.

-Vous êtes tous les deux en âge de vous marier, Gwilan laisse moi finir, coupa Galadriel en voyant sa cadette ouvrir la bouche pour protester, et nous avons pensé qu'une union entre la Lothorien et Mitwook serait une bonne chose... pour tout le monde.

-Pour tout le monde ou juste pour vous ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Gwilan.

-Gwilan, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Tout les six mois vous me présenter un Elfe différent, Elfe qui demande forcement ma main, et à qui je la lui refuse chaque fois. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, vous nous faites faire ce voyage jusqu'en Imladris pour soi-disant venir rendre visite à Celbrian. Et oh ! Surprise, le roi Thranduil et son fils sont là également. Et oh, re-suprise vous voulez nous marier ensemble. Je doute que vous voulez mon bonheur mais une chose est sûre, comme manipulateur vous êtes drôlement doué, finit Gwilan qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Gwilan, je ne te permets pas, intervint Celeborn.

-En effet père, mais comprenez que je n'en peux plus. Celebrian n'a pas eu à subir ce harcèlement de la part de mère pour se marier et Dormial a épousé qui bon lui semblait après avoir butiné pendant une centaine d'années. Pourquoi, par tous les Valars, vous vous acharnez sur moi de la sorte pour que je me marie. Ma vue vous déplaît-elle ?

-Tu feras ce que je te dis !

Depuis le début de l'échange entre Galdriel, Celeborn et Gwilan, Thranduil comme Legolas étaient restés en retrait, de même pour Elrond, qui lui craignait la réaction de la plus vieille face au comportement de la plus jeune.

-Non.

-Gwilan !

-J'ai dis non ! Répondit la blonde en fixant sa mère droit dans les yeux. Vous pouvez essayer de me changer en petite princesse parfaite si cela vous chante, mais ce n'est pas vous qui choisirez mon époux, s'il arrive qu'un jour je doive me marier.

-Bien, murmura Galadriel en faisant demi-tour.

Là, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouver l'arc et le carquois de sa fille. Cette dernière était en train de s'entraîner avec ses armes quand un Elfe était venu la chercher pour les rejoindre à l'arcade.

-Ce sont bien tes armes qui sont là ? Questionna Galadriel qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.

Gwilan fixa un instant ses armes, puis sa mère. Son arc ! Elle aurait du le laisser en bas.

-Et là le couteau de Dormial, celui-la même qu'il t'avait confié il y a cinquante ans quand tu as fait face aux Orcs. Ce jour-là tu m'avais désobéi.

Gwilan fixa sa mère, inquiète par ce qui allait se passer. Legolas et les autres, eux, craignaient le pire. Galadriel s'était saisi des armes de sa fille. Tout Elfe qui se respecte sait qu'on ne touche pas à l'arme d'un autre à moins que la personne nous les ait offerts.

-Gwilan, est ce que ce sont bien tes armes ? Questionna Galadriel d'une petite voix.

-Oui mère.

-Bien.

La Galadrine se saisit de l'Arc avant de le briser contre l'une des colonnes de l'arcade

-Nooooooon ! Hurla Gwilan en sautant sur sa mère.

-Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne te rebelleras. Les armes pour toi, c'est fini ! Déclara Galadriel en mettant sa fille à terre grâce à sa magie.

Elle fixa les trois hommes présents, puis les morceaux d'arc éparpillés au sol. Lentement elle se saisit de l'un d'eux avant de le lancer dans la cascade ainsi que le carquois puis les poignards. Une fois la chose faite, elle observa sa fille au sol, ses yeux était remplis de larmes mais également de colère.

-Dorénavant tu feras ce que je te dis. Désolée Elrond, nous allons rentrer en Lothorien plus tôt que prévu. Merci pour votre accueil, termina joyeusement la Dame aux cheveux d'or.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Celeborn et sa famille étaient partis depuis une heure, Legolas quand à lui, avait ramassé les morceaux d'Arcs de son amie, puis les avait mis dans sa sacoche avant de prendre la direction des chutes, suivi par les jumeaux.

-On cherche quoi exactement Legolas ?

-Les poignards et le carquois de Gwilan.

-Pourquoi grand-mère les a jetés ?

-Par colère et parce que Gwilan n'a pas fait ce qu'elle voulait, expliqua brièvement le prince en farfouillant le sol de ses yeux.

La cascade ne se déversait qu'à un seul endroit, l'eau était peu profonde donc peut-être qu'il avait une chance de retrouver les armes de son amie.

-Là ! Regarde, il y a un truc qui brille au fond de l'eau.

Sans réfléchir plus, l'elfe plongea dans le bassin et en remonta avec le carquois et les poignards. Plus loin, le morceau manquant de l'arc était planté dans le sable.

-Merci les jumeaux.

-De rien. Dis, tu vas te marier avec Gwilan ?

-Non, on est juste amis. Et puis je sais parfaitement que ce qu'elle a dis à sa mère n'était pas contre moi.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A Suivre


	6. Chapter 6 - Sauve moi

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Sauve moi

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 814 ans / Legolas : 841 ans

Nimior : 842 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan était installée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant lentement le soleil se coucher. Cela faisait cinq ans que la jeune Elfe jouait la comédie de la petite princesse parfaite, sa mère était convaincue mais son père lui, n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que sa fille cadette était malheureuse.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Galadriel avait fait part à son époux de son désir de marier Gwilan. Encore ! Celeborn s'étonnait toujours de voir le nombre de prétendants qui réclamaient la main de sa cadette.

-Ainsi donc, mère m'a de nouveau trouvée un prétendant ? Questionna Gwilan à la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Dormial soupira, sa sœur méritait mieux que tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. La pression que Galadriel lui avait mise sur les épaules pour qu'elle contrôle ses pouvoirs, puis son désir incessant de la voir se conduire en bonne petite Elfe plutôt qu'en guerrier, et maintenant cette obsession pour le mariage. Non vraiment, sa sœur n'avait pas mérité ça.

-Oui, Elle pense te le présenter demain dans la journée, confirma l'aîné.

-Tu penses que je devrais céder cette fois ?

-L'important ce n'est pas ce que je pense, mais ce que toi tu as envie Gwilan.

La plus jeune sembla réfléchir un instant avant de faire face à son frère.

-Honnêtement Dormial, ce n'est pas moi. Cette robe, cette coiffure et ces manières. Je ne suis qu'une pale copie de Celebrian. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir partir d'ici. Pouvoir à nouveau bander mon arc et énerver les gardes en les battant au tir à l'arc. Pouvoir galoper sur le dos de Alton comme bon me semble.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, répondit la cadette sans réfléchir d'avantage.

-Alors prépare-toi un sac et attend le bon moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ce que j'aurais du faire il y a cinq ans. Fais-moi confiance petite sœur, sourit Dormial en quittant la chambre après un sourire.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Dormial sortait tout juste de l'armurerie, il avait eu vite fait d'expliquer son plan à Haldir. Le chef de la garde avait approuvé le fils de Galadriel et était désormais en train de tout préparer. Dormial de son côté, se dirigeait à pas pressés vers le palais, il devait occuper ses parents.

Depuis sa chambre, Gwilan entendait son frère discuter avec ses parents.

 _-Amme, autai quilde ra fui. (_ _Mère, laissez-là tranquille cette nuit._ _)_

 _-Raman care ni ? Questionna Galadriel (_ _Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_ _)_

 _-Hi tuv na, mentit Dormial (_ _Elle a accepté_ _)_

Gwilan s'imaginait très bien le sourire de sa mère à ce moment précis. Oui, elle devait vite partir d'ici. La jeune Elfe se dépêcha de finir son sac, ne prenant que le nécessaire, elle n'avait plus grand chose à emmener avec elle de toute façon.

-Dame Gwilan, souffla quelqu'un à sa fenêtre.

La blonde se retourna pour faire face à Haldir.

-Comment ?

-Plus tard, Alton vous attend en bas, donnez-moi vos affaires que je les prenne, indiqua le chef de la garde. Vous allez réussir à descendre ?

Gwilan se pencha par la fenêtre avant de confirmer à son sauveur que oui, elle allait y arriver.

-Une fois en bas nous aurons très peu de temps. Il vous faudra vous dépêchez de revêtir votre cape et prendre la direction de la frontière au plus vite. Je me suis arrangé pour que les tours de gardes soient légèrement espacés ce soir, expliqua Haldir.

-Haldir, vous prenez tellement de risques.

-Vous le méritez ma Dame. Allez vite, dépêchons nous.

Les deux Elfes descendirent en s'accrochant aux lierres et autre végétaux qui avaient poussés le long de la parois. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Haldir donna ses dernières recommandations à la Galadhrim, la laissant ensuite partir vers sa liberté.

 _-Manaite na,_ souffla Haldir en regardant la fille de Galadriel quitter la Lothorien _(_ _Sois heureuse_ _)_

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan avait chevauché toute la nuit, au petit matin elle avait trouvé refuge dans une forêt inconnue. La seule certitude qu'elle avait c'est que ce n'était pas les bois qui menaient à Rivendelle. La jeune Elfe trouva bien vite un coin d'eau pour permettre à Alton de se désaltérer le temps qu'elle grignote un morceau de Lambas que Haldir ou Dormial avait glissé dans la sacoche de son étalon. Bien décidée à mettre encore plus de distance entre elle et les bois de son enfance, la jeune Galadrhim reprit la route, se terrant davantage dans cette forêt inconnue, faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ayant voyagé de nuit, elle ignorait si elle était en Fangorn ou en Mitwook. La première solution ne lui plaisait pas trop contrairement à la seconde, mais les deux lui offraient l'avantage que sa mère ne penserait pas à la chercher ici.

Gwilan cessa de faire galoper Alton le deuxième jour, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tournait en rond dans cette forêt. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir vers où se diriger. Fatiguée, elle commençait à entendre des bruits qui n'existaient pas, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait, car elle était désarmée et ne pourrait rien faire contre une troupe d'Orques.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Legolas faisait sa ronde habituelle avec Nimior quand il entendit le hennissement d'un cheval.

-Nous sommes trop loin des écuries, souffla Legolas pour lui-même.

Les deux archers pressèrent le pas en direction du hennissement, brandissant déjà leurs arcs au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège. Arrivé prés de l'étalon, Legolas rangea son arc en reconnaissant l'animal et son cavalier.

-Gwilan.

La jeune Elfe avait finit par s'endormir sur son cheval, sans doute à cause de l'épuisement. Avec délicatesse, Legolas la fit descendre et la cala correctement entre ses bras. Le mouvement bien que doux, réveilla la Galadhrim.

-Legolas.

-Tout va bien, je vous amène à Menegroth pour vous reposer.

 _-Eterunnya,_ murmura Gwilan en se rendormant entre les bras de son sauveur. _(_ _Sauve moi_ _)_

Les deux archers échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant que Legolas ne prenne la route du château de son père suivi par Nimior qui tenait le cheval par ses longes pour le guider a leur suite.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #


	7. Chapter 7 - Je t'avais dis

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Je t'avais dis de rester a l'abris

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 829 ans / Legolas : 856 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan sautait de branches en branches, reprenant la direction de Menegroth.

Elle avait semé Nimior ainsi que les autres archers, ils étaient vraiment trop lents. Legolas lui avait demandée de ne pas quitter le palais pendant que les guerriers chasseraient les Orques qui s'étaient infiltrés dans les bois, mais Gwilan n'avait pas résisté et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part du prince pour se faufiler hors du château.

Les gardes la laissèrent passer sans rien dire, ignorant tout des conseils du prince à l'égard de la Galadhrim de même que les archers qui accueillirent Gwilan à bras ouverts quand elle se proposa de les accompagner. Elle était aussi douée que le prince si ce n'est plus et son aide serait plus que bienvenue.

En milieu d'après midi, la petite troupe reprenait la direction de Menegroth après avoir tué une trentaine d'Orques. Une fois devant les portes de la cité, Gwilan ralentit le pas, constatant que Legolas l'attendait sur le parvis.

-Oups, pensa la Galadhrim.

Tous les archers s'arrêtèrent, pensant être en tord. Legolas leur fit signe de partir tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la Galadhrim.

 _-Raman lye cena cara lastava?lye cara quetnye cauma ! (Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté? Je t'avais dis de rester à l'abris !)_

 _-Dori tyariv ve amilnya, vanye mi lisse. Latanye alatyanye ilqua erya ! (Arrête d'agir comme ma mère, je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux me défendre toute seul!)_

-Je te défendrais si j'en ai envie, Madame je fonce tête baissée !

Derrière Legolas, Thranduil et quelques gardes regardaient la scène, se demandant comment ça allait finir entre les deux Elfes. Certains se demandaient même si un jour ils s'avoueraient que leur amitié avait changé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Legolas Vertefeuille, ni hier, ni demain, claqua Gwilan en rentrant dans le palais sans un regard pour le prince.

Thranduil la laissa passer, préférant se tenir éloigné des foudres de la fille de Galadriel. Il irait lui rendre visite une fois calmée. Lentement, le roi s'avança vers son fils.

- _Ire lelyalye yallumé istalye felme perina lye melisse ? (Quand vas-tu enfin reconnaître tes sentiments envers ton amie ?)_

 _-Mimana felme carpalye ? (De quels sentiments parlez vous?)_

Thranduil sourit avant de faire demi tour, rentrant dans son palais, laissant son fils réfléchir sur ses paroles et ses pensées. La plupart des gardes fixèrent un instant le prince qui semblaient perplexe face aux paroles de son patriarche avant de rentrer dans la palais.

Dans la soirée, Thranduil alla voir Gwilan, cette dernière n'était pas venue pour le repas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de vous voir au dîner, commença le roi en s'installant sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

Le temps s'était légèrement refroidi ces derniers jours, et la chaleur des différentes cheminées était plus que bienvenue.

-Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé mon roi, je ne me sentais juste par d'humeur à me joindre à vous.

-Cela aurait-il un rapport avec mon fils ?

-Légèrement, confirma la Galadhrim.

Thranduil souffla avant de regarder l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Cela fait quinze ans que vous êtes ici. Votre famille ne vous manque-t-elle pas ? Questionna distraitement l'aîné.

-La Lothorien me manque, répondit la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé Gwilan, répondit Thranduil en fixant la fille de Celeborn.

-Ils me manquent en effet. Plus que je n'aurais put le penser.

Thranduil et Gwilan discutèrent une partie de la nuit avant que le plus vieux ne prenne congé, laissant une ombre se faufiler hors du palais pour ensuite galoper loin de sa chère forêt.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Gwilan franchit les remparts de la Lothorient, se faisant accueillir à bras ouverts par Haldir et Dormial. La fille de Galadriel était enfin de retour dans sa forêt natale après quinze ans d'absences.

En Mitwook, Legolas se leva et prit la direction de la chambre de son hôte une fois habillé, il fut surpris de la trouver vide. Quand il interrogea son père, celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils avaient discuté une partie de la nuit et que Gwilan avait clairement exprimé le souhait de rentrer chez elle.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu la voir de si bon matin ? Questionna le roi au moment où son fils prit congé.

-Pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. Gwilan avait raison, je n'avais pas à agir ainsi.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8 - Prend soin d'elle

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Prend soin d'elle

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 814 ans / Legolas : 841 ans

Nimior : 842 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

 _La jeune Elfe avait fini par s'endormir sur son cheval, sans doute à cause de l'épuisement. Avec délicatesse, Legolas la fit descendre et la cala correctement entre ses bras. Le mouvement, bien que doux, réveilla la Galadhrim._

 _-Legolas._

 _-Tout va bien, je vous amène à Menegroth pour vous reposer._

 _-Eterunnya, murmura Gwilan en se rendormant entre les bras de son sauveur. (Sauve moi)_

 _Les deux archers échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant que Legolas ne prenne la route du château de son père suivi par Nimior qui tenait le cheval par ses longes pour le guider à leur suite._

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Le lendemain matin, Gwilan se réveilla légèrement courbaturée. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce haute au plafond taillé dans la pierre sans aucunes ouvertures. Quelques bougies ainsi qu'un âtre de cheminée éclairaient la pièce. Le tout était assez chaleureux, bien loin de l'harmonie et de la douceur qui régnait dans le palais des ses parents. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant la blonde ignorait où elle était exactement. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient légèrement brumeux dans son esprit. Gwilan se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été portée alors qu'elle somnolait, ainsi qu'une odeur familière de pins. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la présence du roi Thranduil qui était pourtant installé juste à côté d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, le souverain décida de se faire remarquer et toussa de manière fort peu discrète. Gwilan en sursauta avant de se tourner vers le roi.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur Gwilan.

-Je...j'ignorais que vous étiez là.

-Vous êtes pourtant dans ma demeure, souligna le roi en se levant.

-Comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-C'est Legolas qui vous a amenée jusqu'ici, bien que votre cheval ait fait le plus gros du parcours, indiqua le souverain. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment cela se fait ? Questionna Thranduil en fixant son invitée.

-Ma mère a voulu me marier... encore, souffla Gwilan. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme solution que de partir. J'avoue avoir galopé sans vraiment réfléchir à ma destination, expliqua la jeune Elfe.

-Je vois, l'entêtement de Galadriel n'a donc pas de fin.

Le roi s'installa sur le lit à coté de la Galadhrim, caressant doucement sa joue du revers de sa main.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous Gwilan, restez aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. En ce qui concerne votre mère, je m'en charge, il est grand temps qu'elle vous laisse vivre votre vie comme bon vous semble.

-Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Pour ce qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans ? Bien sur que non. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez du caractère et que vous n'appréciez pas que l'on décide pour vous, déclara le roi en se levant. La seule chose que j'aimerais, c'est que vous vous reposiez pendant quelques jours. J'ai comme la nette impression que vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile ces cinq dernières années.

-Merci _Meletyalda (Votre altesse)_

Thranduil adressa un dernier sourire à la jeune Elfe avant de quitter la pièce, demandant au serviteur d'amener un repas assez copieux à son invitée assez rapidement. Une fois dans la salle du trône, Thranduil fit face à son fils.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est fatiguée. Il faut environ trois jours à cheval pour arriver jusqu'ici ça n'a donc rien d'étonnant, souligna le souverain. Elle va avoir besoin de tout notre soutien dans les semaines à venir.

-Vous n'allez pas la renvoyer en Lothorien ?

-Bien sur que non. Gwilan est venue vers toi, consciemment ou non, mais ses pas l'ont menée jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Prend soin d'elle.

Le prince approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la direction de la chambre qui était occupée par son amie. Nimior pourrait bien se charger pendant quelques jours de la garde tout seul.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Durant une semaine, Legolas alternait les tours de garde et tenir compagnie à Gwilan. La jeune Galadhrim s'était vite remise de sa fatigue physique, mais pour le moral, c'était autre chose. Un matin, le prince décida de prendre les choses en main, il farfouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir une sacoche avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Gwilan.

-Bonjour Legolas

-Bonjour Gwilan. Tu vas bien ?

-Ça peux aller, répondit la blonde en s'installant en tailleur sur son lit.

-Je t'ai ramené quelque chose, déclara l'elfe blond en déposant le sac devant la Galadhrim.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre, répondit avec le sourire l'archer.

Au fond de lui, le prince espérait vraiment faire plaisir à son amie. Lentement, Gwilan se saisit de la sacoche avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir son carquois. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle en sortait ses poignards et les morceaux brisés de son arc.

-Tu...

-Je l'ai ramassé après votre départ ce jour-là, pour le carquois et les poignards, ils étaient dans la cascade, j'ai juste eu à les pécher, répondit Legolas à la question muette de son amie.

- _Hantalë (Merci)_ répondit Gwilan en sautant au cou de son ami, le faisant presque perdre son équilibre sous la surprise.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

A suivre ….


	9. Chapter 9 - Un nouvel arc

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Un nouvel arc

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 814 ans / Legolas : 841 ans

Nimior : 842 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan avait passé une grande partie de la journée à regarder Legolas, Nimior et les autres archers de Mitwook s'entraîner au combat. Entre le tir à l'arc et le maniement des différentes lames en leur possession, les Elfes ne s'étaient pas accorder beaucoup de répit. La Galadhrim avait à plusieurs reprises été tentée de les rejoindre mais son arc était en morceau et elle ignorait comment en faire un nouveau. Legolas avait bien vu que son amie voulait se joindre à eux, il fit signe à Nimior que l'entraînement était fini pour aujourd'hui avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme.

-Si tu veux, je le prête, souffla le prince en tendant son arc à Gwilan une fois ses compagnons partis.

-Ma tenue n'est pas très adaptée.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrêtait il y a quelques années, plaisanta Legolas.

Gwilan le regarda avec son air de défi avant de se saisir de l'arc et des flèches que l'héritier lui donnait. Elle se positionna correctement devant la cible, à une distance raisonnable avant de bander l'arc de Legolas. Il était légèrement plus lourd que le sien et moins grand, mais cela importait peu. La Galadhrim se concentra, oubliant le regard du prince fixé sur elle, seules la cible et la flèche avaient de l'importance.

Legolas quand à lui, était fière de lui, le regard de Gwilan avait changé quand elle s'était emparée de l'arc, son air de défi était revenu, ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette petite lumière rieuse qui lui avait tant plus quand il l'avait revue en Lothorien.

Gwilan souffla légèrement contre la corde, la faisant sensiblement vibrer avant de décocher la flèche qui atterrit en plein cœur de la cible. La jeune Elfe sourit, fière d'elle, en cinq ans elle n'avait rien perdu. Toujours avec ce même sourire, elle décocha plusieurs flèches, trop heureuse de retrouver cette sensation.

Legolas la regarda vider son carquois avant d'aller décrocher les flèches plantées au centre des différentes cibles.

- _Hantalë Legolas (Merci Legolas)_

 _-Alasse yo,_ répondit le prince en reprenant son arc. _(Avec plaisir)_

Le duo se mit en route de la salle à manger, l'heure du souper allait arriver.

-Si tu le souhaites, demain je demanderais à Disthra de te fournir une branche pour que tu puisses te refaire un arc, proposa Legolas.

-C'est fort gentils de ta part, mais c'est Haldir qui m'avait taillé le mien, expliqua la Galadhrim.

-Je te montrerais comment faire.

-Merci.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Le lendemain matin, Legolas frappa à la porte de Gwilan avant d'y entrer une fois qu'il en eu l'accord.

-Je me suis dis qu'il serait préférable que tu portes autre chose qu'une robe si tu veux tailler ton arc, déclara Legolas en posant une pile de vêtements sur le lit occupé par la jeune Elfe. Ce sont des anciens vêtements qui m'ont appartenu, ils sont trop petits maintenant, autant que ça te profite, expliqua le prince avant de quitter la pièce.

Gwilan remercia le jeune prince d'un signe de tête avant de se saisir des vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient trop grands. La chemise bleue clair pouvait presque servir de robe de chambre, fort heureusement une fois que Gwilan en eut mis une grande partie dans le pantalon ça ne se voyait plus. Le souci, c'est que mise ainsi, elle ne pouvait plus fermer le dit pantalon. Gwilan souffla alors avant de ressortir le vêtement, fermant le pantalon correctement et mettant la chemise puis la surchemise verte kaki correctement. Oui, elle flottait dedans, mais rien de bien étonnant car même si les vêtements étaient trop petits pour le prince ils étaient clairement trop grands pour la Galadhrim. En farfouillant dans son sac, la jeune Elfe fut heureuse d'y trouver un corset en cuir, sûrement l'un des seuls qui étaient réglables. Gwilan le mit alors au dessous de tout son attirail comme elle le faisait avant avec son corset d'entraînement. Voilà, sa tenue était parfaitement en place.

Le Galadhrim prit la direction de la salle d'entraînement, constatant soudain qu'elle était pieds nus. Peut être que Legolas aurait une solution à ce souci. Elle ne pouvait aisément pas mettre les ballerines qu'elle portait avec ses robes.

- _Meletyalda, Gwilan nara,_ indiqua Nimior en se tournant vers Legolas. _(Altesse, Gwilan est là)_

Legolas se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, constatant alors la nudité de ses pieds.

-J'ai en effet oublié ce petits détail, s'excusa le prince. Je vais vous chercher une paire de bottes ainsi que votre futur arc.

Gwilan approuva d'un signe de tête. Legolas ne la vouvoyait qu'en présence d'autres Elfes, protocole oblige. Le prince revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une paire de bottes et une branche de Malhorne.

-Disthra m'a dit que c'était dans ce bois que vous taillez vos arcs en Lothorien, expliqua Legolas en voyant l'air surpris de la Galadhrim.

Gwilan approuva avant d'enfiler les bottes, prenant ensuite entre ses mains le précieux morceau de bois clair. Le prince donna les consignes pour la journée à Nimior qui aurait pour une fois la garde seul des troupes, tandis que lui aiderait Gwilan à tailler son arc. Une fois que tous furent partis à leurs occupations, le jeune prince s'installa aux côtés de Gwilan. Une grande partie de la matinée durant, le duo tailla le bout de bois afin de lui donner la bonne forme pour qu'il ressemble à un arc digne de ce nom. Legolas avait fait le plus gros du travail, mais Gwilan ne cessait de le guider comme pour s'assurer que le travail serait bien fait, chose qui amusait beaucoup le plus vieux. Thranduil passa par la salle d'entraînement en milieu de matinée et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène, il ignorait encore comment cette amitié allait évoluer et si elle évoluerait un jour, mais il se promit de tout faire pour protéger son descendant ainsi que la cadette de la famille de Celeborn.

-Maintenant si tu veux le façonner comme l'ancien, il va te falloir utiliser cette lame-là. Fait attention, elle est très coupante, indiqua Legolas en donnant à Gwilan un petit couteau à bois. Ou sinon, tu peux l'orner de marqueterie, mais pour ça je ne peux pas t'aider.

-On peut mettre ce que l'on veut dessus ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ?

-Alors je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

La Galadhrim se saisit du couteau ainsi que du nécessaire à ornement avant de commencer son ouvrage. Legolas la regarda débuter son travail avant de finalement attraper son propre arc et son carquois pour retourner à son entraînement. Comme le disait son père, on n'est jamais assez bien entraîné. Et puis, il devait encore se perfectionner dans bien des domaines de guerre.

En début de soirée, Gwilan avait fini son arc, il ne lui restait plus que la partie corde. Délicatement, elle s'arrachât trois cheveux, en noua une extrémité à l'arc avant de les tresser et de les accrocher à l'extrémité opposée de l'arc. Sa corde était prête. Elle devait désormais s'assurer de sa solidité. Sans prévenir, Legolas et les autres qui étaient absorbés par leurs tirs, elle se posa derrière le prince, banda son arc et à la suite, l'Elfe tira sa flèche qui atterrit au milieu de la cible coupant en deux celle de l'héritier de Thranduil.

Legolas se retourna vers son amie et observa avec émerveillement l'arc, il était entièrement orné de marqueteries représentant des entrelacs de feuillages d'un bois légèrement plus clair que les branches, façonné par endroits avec des petites feuilles. Il représentait à la fois Mitwook et la Lothorient. En regardant de plus près le prince constata une rougeur sur les mains de son invitée.

- _Nahtena lye_ , constata Legolas _(Vous êtes blessée)_

-Rien de bien grave, répondit Gwilan en esquissant un sourire.

-Venez, je vais vous soigner ça, après tout c'est en parti ma faute, termina le prince en guidant la Galadhrim vers la demeure du soigneur.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

A suivre

Merci à ceux qui me donne leur avis sur l'histoire sa fait plaisir ;)


	10. Chapter 10 - Depuis cinq ans

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Depuis cinq ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Galadriel tournait en rond dans le palais de Caras Galadhon. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle de Gwilan. Cinq ans que la dame aux cheveux d'or justifiait les absences de sa fille par une visite en Imladris. Cinq ans qu'elle mentait à son peuple.

Elle avait osé quitter le palais la veille de son mariage, un mariage forcé certes, mais un mariage quand même. Haldir lui avait pardonné l'insolence de la jeune fille, son fils également. La Galadhrim les soupçonnait tous les deux d'être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de cette dévergondée. Son cheval avait également disparu. Le pur sang était aussi têtu et indomptable que sa maîtresse.

Galadriel s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir vu ce petit manège qui se tramait dans son dos, mais ce qui la chagrinait le plus, c'est d'ignorer le lieu où se trouvait sa fille cadette. Et Dormial qui l'avait priée de la laisser tranquille ce soir-là. Rien ne serait arrivé si elle avait surveillé sa fille comme convenu. Son fils avait sans doute quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire également.

Mais au fond d'elle même, Galadriel s'inquiétait. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille finisse toute seule. Gwilan était autonome, peut être trop, et même si la cadette se plaisait à vivre ainsi, Galadriel craignait qu'elle finisse sa vie seule, chose qui serait inacceptable à ses yeux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Celeborn de son côté avait appris très récemment où se trouver sa fille cadette, Dormial avait fini par lui communiquer qu'elle s'était réfugiée en Mitwook dans le palais de nul autre que le roi. Dormial communiquait assez souvent avec sa sœur par le biais d'oiseaux facteur et de ce fait le patriarche avait fréquemment des nouvelles de sa fille. Celle-ci en voulait toujours à sa mère d'avoir tenté pour la énième fois de la marier, avec le fils de Haldir qui plus est.

Celeborn le comprenait très bien, lui même avait eu du mal à pardonner à son épouse, mais il aurait été mal venu de laisser sa femme se débrouiller seule face à la détresse que la fuite de Gwilan avait provoqué en Lothorien.

Chaque jour, Celeborn passait dans la chambre de sa cadette, observant le désordre qui y régnait encore, il avait toujours aimé venir dans cette pièce. Elle était située légèrement à l'écart des autres et la lumière qui passait par les larges ouvertures donnée un air magique à l'atmosphère que Gwilan lui avait créé. Dans l'armoire, quelques robes étaient négligemment suspendues, attendant d'être portées ou d'être brûlées, Celeborn optait plutôt pour la deuxième option. En y pensant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, imaginant très bien sa fille brûler ses robes lors des fêtes de la nouvelle année.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Haldir quand à lui, avait vécu ces cinq dernières années entre deux eaux. Son fils n'avait jamais souhaité épouser la fille de Galadriel, il s'entendait bien avec, mais de là à l'épouser. Hilir n'avait en rien été contrarié quand Galadriel et Celeborn étaient venu le trouver pour lui annoncer que Gwilan était partie en Imladris. Le fils de Haldir s'était bien vite remis, papillonnant à droite à gauche pour se remettre de ses maigres émois.

Haldir s'était réfugié dans les séances d'entraînements. Lui qui était déjà un guerrier avisé, il était désormais redoutable. Aucunes techniques ne lui échappaient, poignard, épée courte ou longue, arc, il les maîtrisait désormais toutes et passait une grande partie de son temps à les enseigner à son fils unique ainsi qu'à ses troupes.

Dire que le départ de Gwilan n'avait pas chamboulé le peuple de la Lorien aurait été un mensonge. La forêt avait changé après le départ de la jeune Elfe et tous en secret espéraient voir le jour de son retour.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #


	11. Chapter 11 - Retrouvailles en Lothorien

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Retrouvailles en Lothorien

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 839 ans / Legolas : 866 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #*

Cela faisait dix ans que Gwilan avait fait son séjour en Mitwook, et depuis dix ans la Galadhrim continuait de se perfectionner à l'art de la guerre.

Galadriel avait finit par se faire une raison, sa fille cadette était une redoutable guerrière et les frontières de la Lothorien s'en portaient bien mieux surtout quand elle faisait équipe avec Haldir ou le fils de ce dernier : Hiril.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Cet été-là, Legolas rendit visite à Elrond en compagnie de Nimior, tous les deux souhaitaient apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat. Le prince passa deux mois en Imladris.

-Vous avez beaucoup appris, mais si je puis me permettre, Haldir en Lothorien a approfondit à tous les niveaux ses techniques de combats. Si vous souhaitez connaître certaines méthodes, il saura vous les enseigner, informa Elrond.

-Haldir était déjà un bon archer la dernière fois que je suis descendu en Lothorient.

-Il est désormais redoutable, cela dit, Dame Gwilan le bat à l'arc, mais pour les autres armes, il reste invaincu.

Le regard de Legolas se terni légèrement à l'entente du nom de Gwilan, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis dix ans et n'avait put s'excuser de son comportement inapproprié de ce jour-là.

-Je vais envoyer un message à mon père, lui signalant que mon voyant sera plus long que prévu.

-Vous ne le regretterez pas, assura Elrond.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Au début de l'automne, Gwilan faisait son tour de garde accompagnée d'Hiril quand deux cavaliers encapuchonnés franchirent les frontières. Haldir n'avait pas signalé de visiteurs, sans faire de bruit, les deux Elfs bandèrent leurs arcs en se plaçant pile au dessus des cavaliers avant de descendre de leurs arbres. Jouer la surprise, c'était toujours la meilleure méthode.

-Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille fortement d'enlever vos capes, étrangers ! Vous êtes ici en Lothorien, déclara Gwilan son arc prêt en tirer sur l'étranger au cheval blanc.

-Il y a quelques années, c'est moi qui vous avez accueilli ainsi, Dame Gwilan, répondit Legolas en se démasquant.

La Galadhrim regarda le prince avant de faire demi tour.

-Venez, je vais vous amenez à Caras Galadhon, signala Gwilan en remontant dans les arbres.

-Un cheval serait plus confortable non ? Tenta Legolas.

-Peut-être mais le mien n'est pas là !

-Suivez nous et dites-le si nous allons trop vite, termina Hiril en prenant la suite de Gwilan.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de galop, les quatre Elfs étaient arrivés au pied de la cité de Caras Galadhon.

- _I ortirie namara yalume ? (La surveillance s'est bien passée?)_

- _Munta mi senyara, ce tye cara atta lehtasta !_ répondit Gwilan en désignant Nimior et Legolas qui descendaient de leurs montures. _(Rien d'inhabituel, si ce n'est deux visiteurs.)_

- _Thranduililon, cara ma alasse mi cenlye,_ déclara Haldir _(Thranduillion, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.)_

 _-Alasse cara etsata Haldir,_ s'inclina Legolas _(Le plaisir est partagé Haldir)_

Gwilan se dirigea vers le palais, préférant mettre un peu de distance entre Legolas et elle, de plus, les troupes étaient en entraînement et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de décocher une dizaine de flèches pour se passer les nerfs.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ?

Gwilan soupira, elle n'en voulait plus au prince, elle avait eu dix ans pour lui pardonner, d'autant plus que Dormial l'avait aidé à comprendre la réaction de l'héritier de Thranduil.

-Si cela vous fait plaisir, répondit la Galadhrim en continuant son chemin

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes paroles à votre égard lors de notre dernière rencontre, commença Legolas.

Gwilan arrêta sa marche pour fixer le prince.

-Je vous ai pardonné vos paroles depuis longtemps, j'étais juste trop occupée pour vous en faire part.

-Occupée...

-Haldir s'est beaucoup perfectionné ces dernières années, j'en ai profité pour améliorer mes techniques à l'arc.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Gwilan fit signe à Legolas de se taire avant de lui montrer les arbres, faisant comprendre au prince qu'il allait falloir grimper. Une fois la chose faite, les deux archers purent observer le camp d'entraînement d'un point de vue inédit et très intéressant

-Haldir nous apprend la rapidité, il ne faut pas hésiter, tu dois armer ton arc en même temps que tu réfléchis à savoir si tu dois lâcher ta flèche ou non.

-Comment ? Interrogea Legolas.

-Un système de cible mouvante. On vise les cibles rouges et pas les vertes, expliqua simplement Gwilan.

-Pas d'hésitation ?

-Haldir veut l'éviter, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une guerre, et dans ce cas-là, il faut agir et penser en même temps.

Les deux Elfs regardèrent l'entraînement un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Haldir explique une nouvelle technique. Legolas vit Gwilan sourire et à peine deux secondes plus tard, deux flèches s'étaient plantées simultanément dans le centre de deux cibles distinctes.

-Gwilan vient à merveille de vous illustrer ce que je vous expliquais, déclara plus fort que nécessaire le chef de la garde.

La Galadhrim continua de sourire avant de quitter sa cachette suivie par Legolas.

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu aurais loupé la deuxième cible, informa la fille de Galadriel.

-Voyons ça.

Haldir arma son arc de deux flèches et les décocha pour louper la deuxième cible. La première flèche s'était logée légèrement plus haut que celle de Gwilan sur la cible tandis que la deuxième était partie dans un buisson, bien loin de la deuxième cible qu'elle était censée atteindre.

Gwilan eut un rire tendre avant de se diriger cette fois-ci vers l'intérieur du palais.

-Elle n'a pas changé, murmura Legolas afin que seul Haldir l'entende.

-Vous vous trompez Legolas. Elle a changé grâce à son séjour en Mitwook et puis après quand elle est revenue, informa Haldir avec une sorte de respect dans la voix.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12 - Oui

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Oui !

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 059 ans / Legolas : 1 086 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

L'an 800 en Lothorien.

Gwilan était dans sa chambre en Lothorien, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Depuis deux ans elle était fiancée à Legolas, Depuis deux ans ils attendaient ce jour. Dans quelques heures maintenant, ils seraient mariés. Elle partirait avec lui en Mitwook, devenant princesse, quittant sa forêt natale pour rejoindre sa forêt de cœur. Elle avait donné ce nom à Mitwook il y a bien longtemps. Haldir en avait souri, à l'époque, Legolas et elle n'étaient que amis, aujourd'hui tout avait changé.

La Lothorient s'était parée de ses plus belles couleurs le palais de Caras Galadon semblait plus brillant que jamais. Galadriel avait tout organisé, stressant le personnel comme jamais. Celebrian en avait rit quand Gwilan lui avait rendu visite en Imladris. Leur mère avait toujours était exigeante, déjà quand elle s'était mariée avec Elrond, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il s'agissait de Legolas, le prince des Elfs en personne, ce n'était pas rien.

Gwilan regardait autour d'elle, songeant à la façon dont Legolas lui avait demandé sa main.

/

L'an 798 en Lothorien

Gwilan était de retour en Lothorien depuis peu, son ressent séjour en Mitwook s'était éternisé plus que nécessaire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à quitter les bois sombres du nord et encore plus Legolas. Aucun des deux n'avaient parlé de leurs sentiments partagés à leurs parents, craignant la réaction de Galadriel plus que celle de Tranduil.

Son retour n'avait cependant rien eu de joyeux. La jeune Elfe avait dépassé les 1 000 ans depuis quelques années désormais et sa mère souhaitait la voir mariée. Galadriel avait donc profité de son absence pour organiser une sorte de rassemblement où des potentiels prétendants étaient conviés. Gwilan avait bien vite découvert ce qui se tramait dans son dos et avait demandé une explication, non pas à sa mère mais à son père.

-Il va falloir t'y résoudre, ta mère ne te laissera pas tranquille, elle va réessayer pendant quelques années et puis elle se lassera. Le plus simple serait que tu trouves quelqu'un et que tu lui en parles, répondit Celeborn.

-En imaginant que j'aime quelqu'un, un Elf je veux dire. Pensez vous que mère acceptera enfin de me laisser tranquille ?

-Si elle le trouve assez bien pour toi alors oui, confirma Celeborn qui avait certains doutes sur les raisons qui poussaient sa fille cadette à se rendre si souvent en Mitwook.

Gwilan quitta son patriarche avant de se diriger vers les écuries, bien décidée à reprendre la route. Avec un peu de chance, Legolas pourrait lui venir en aide, mais avant cela il faudrait en parler avec Tranduil. Tout se bousculait. Gwilan se mit à douter. Peut-être que Legolas ne voulait pas se marier ? Le prince avait été éduqué contrairement à elle, quoi de plus normal, Dormial aussi, et peut-être qu'une fois que Gwilan repartait en Lothorien une autre prenait sa place, une autre Elfe qu'il pouvait embrasser ou même plus. Distraitement Gwilan se mit à caresser la crinière d'Alton sans faire attention à l'ombre qui se faufilait dans son dos.

-Gwilan, vous allez bien ?

-Pas tellement, répondit Gwilan.

Haldir s'approcha de la fille de Galadriel.

-Ce sont les prétendants qui vous inquiètent ?

-En partie. Je me demande surtout si tous ont eu la même éducation que Dormial ou encore Legolas.

-Oh.

Haldir voyait très bien de quoi la jeune Elfe voulait parler, il n'était pas rare que les Elfs mâles des familles aisées aient une éducation sexuelle, du moins les bases. Pour les femmes des familles aisées comme Gwilan, Arwen ou même certaines familles dites nobles, ce n'était pas permis. La femme devait rester pure jusqu'au mariage. Seules les servantes et paysannes étaient autorisées à « bafouer » ce vœu de pureté et pas n'importe comment, elles devaient avoir l'autorisation du seigneur de la forêt, ce qui était de plus en plus rare.

-J'ignore qui l'a été ou non parmi les prétendants qui sont ici, Gwilan. Ce que je peux vous confirmer, c'est que Legolas a bien été éduqué.

Un bruit de galop se fit entendre derrière Haldir faisant se retourner les deux guerriers. Un cheval et un cerf s'approchaient de l'écurie. Thranduil et Legolas descendaient de leurs montures avant de les installer dans l'un des enclos de l'écurie.

-Haldir, c'est une joie de vous revoir.

-Plaisir partagé. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a vu dans les bois de la Lorien.

-A événement exceptionnel, déplacement exceptionnel, répondit le roi.

Gwilan sourit faiblement au roi puis à Legolas, elle continuait de douter. Le duo royal prit la direction du palais, accompagné de Gwilan tandis qu'Haldir s'occupait de nourrir le cerf et le cheval.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? Osa demander Gwilan.

-Vous pouvez, mais je ne vous promets pas de répondre. J'ai une affaire à régler avec votre mère. Affaire qui date désormais mais qu'il me plaît aujourd'hui de rappeler à son bon souvenir, répondit Tranduil en échangeant un sourire avec son fils.

Arrivé dans la salle principal, le roi se fit accompagner auprès de Galadriel et Celeborn tandis que Legolas emmenait Gwilan plus loin, dans un coin tranquille.

- _Pencaralye._ Murmura Legolas à l'oreille de Gwilan _(Tu m'as manqué)._

- _Yandolye,_ répondit Gwilan sur le même ton _(Toi aussi.)_

Profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs, le couple échangea un baiser furtif, balayant de ce fait toutes les sombres pensées du cœur de Gwilan.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis il y a soixante-dix-huit ans. Ou plutôt de ce que je t'ai dis pour la première fois ?

-Comment je pourrais l'oublier ! Ce qui m'étonne encore c'est que personne ne l'ai deviné, on a pas toujours été discret, répondit en souriant la Galadrhim.

Legolas allait de nouveau s'approprier les lèvres de Gwilan quand Hiril fit irruption à quelques pas d'eux.

-Dame Gwilan, je suis désolé de vous déranger, votre mère me charge de vous demander de vous parer de votre plus belle toilette et de la rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

-J'y vais Hiril, indiqua Gwilan en s'éloignant de Legolas pour prendre la direction de sa chambre.

Une petite heure plus tard, une dizaine d'Elfs étaient réunis dans la salle à manger, attendant l'arrivée de Gwilan. Perdu dans ses pensées, Legolas se rappelait la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce et qu'il avait vu Gwilan apparaître dans un coin de la pièce cachée par les rideaux pour se changer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Thranduil qui était debout non loin de Celeborn intercepta le sourire de son fils et sourit à son tour. Dans quelques minutes tout serait différent. Le plan que Galadriel avait monté quelques centaines d'années auparavant avait échoué pour finalement revoir le jour contre toute attente sans que n'y l'un n'y l'autre ne s'y attendent et ne voient les choses arriver.

Quand Legolas avait reçu la missive la vieille, il avait aussitôt prévenu son père, clamant haut et fort qu'il aimait Gwilan, que tous deux s'aimaient d'ailleurs, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se marie avec un autre que lui. Legolas était prêt à affronter les foudres de Galadriel s'il le fallait. Il n'en avait pas fallut beaucoup plus à Thranduil pour faire sceller leurs montures et prendre la direction de la Lothorien. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient là tous les deux, attendant avec une certaine appréhension l'arrivée de la jeune Elfe blonde.

Gwilan fit son apparition dans une robe ambre bleue foncée, les manches et le bas de la robe étaient légèrement transparents, des motifs en formes de fleurs étaient cousus finement en fils argentés, illuminant la robe de couleur sombre. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'ordinaire même si on pouvait voir un léger effort pour maintenir ses mèches rebelles, qui lui tombaient habituellement sur le front, plus en arrière.

-Messieurs, je pense que vous connaissez tous ma fille cadette, Gwilan.

L'assemblée approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Ces jeunes Elfs sont tous ici pour te rencontrer et nourrissent l'espoir de conquérir ton cœur, avoua Galadriel.

Thranduil s'avança alors vers Galadriel, il se devait de stopper cette mascarade, voyant très bien que ce spectacle énervait déjà Gwilan.

-Dame Galadriel, je suis venu avec mon fils sur votre invitation, nous avons d'ailleurs tous les deux une affaire en court, rappela haut et fort le roi.

-Je ne l'oublie pas mon roi.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Legolas sourit à Gwilan avant de s'approcher de Celeborn, Gwilan de son côté n'avait pas bougé, étudiant avec attention la situation.

-Seigneur Celeborn, Je me présente devant vous en ce jour, dans une atmosphère moins intime que ce que je l'aurais souhaité et beaucoup plus précipitée, mais sachez que mes paroles et mes actes sont mûrement réfléchis et uniquement dictés par moi, déballa Legolas à mi-voix.

Celeborn regarda Legolas qui pour une fois fixait ses mains, l'Elf était donc nerveux, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'amusement du plus vieux.

-Si je me présente à vous aujourd'hui c'est pour vous demander l'autorisation d'épouser votre fille, termina Legolas en relevant la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui de son peut-être futur beau père.

Celeborn fixa Legolas puis sa fille puis Tranduil et sa femme avant de s'adresser à sa fille.

- _Melinlye inter ? (L'aimes-tu vraiment?)_

 _-Nanye (Oui)_

Celeborn prit les mains de Legolas dans les siennes avant de lui murmurer

- _I in Valars ainalla combe._ ( _Que les Valars bénissent votre union.)_

Legolas n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de s'approcher de Gwilan, la prenant délicatement entre ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front, se contentant de ça pour le moment. Le baiser viendrait plus tard quand moins de monde les regarderaient ! Ils étaient fiancés certes mais l'habitude de se cacher était encore là.


	13. Chapter 13 - Latalye miquei indis

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

 _Latalye miquei indis_

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 059 ans / Legolas : 1 086 ans

Nimior : 1 087 ans

Thranduil : 5 131 ans

Celeborn : 5 030 ans / Galadriel : 4 969 ans

Elrond : 4 299 ans / Celebrian : 4 256 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan était installée devant sa fenêtre, regardant distraitement à l'extérieur, profitant du décor qui s'offrait à elle en cette douce matinée d'hiver. Celebrian entra dans la chambre de sa sœur sans faire de bruit, la regardant tendrement avant de s'approcher, posant sa main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence.

-Prête pour ton jour ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, sourit Gwilan en faisant face à sa sœur.

Celebrian échangea un rire avec sa sœur avant de l'aider à se préparer. Galadriel arriverait bien plus tard. La robe de cérémonie de la fille de Galadriel était magnifique, différente de celle de son aîné tout en restant dans les traditions. Sa robe était écrue avec des reflets blancs et des motifs argentés étaient cousus sur le bas de la jupe et les bordures des manches. Les manches étaient amples et sur le léger décolleté, des perles argentées donnaient plus de brillance à la robe. Le haut de la robe était cintré contrairement aux tenues habituelles, soulignant ainsi la fine taille de Gwilan et mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Pour ses cheveux, Celebrian les avait coiffés comme toujours, faisant les deux petites tresses de sa sœur avant de les rejoindre en une seule, laissant le reste de ses cheveux détaché et ses mèches rebelles se placer ou bon leur semblé. Une ceinture de perles blanches et argentées fut posée au dernier moment, et Gwilan vérifia que le collier que Legolas lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps était bien à sa place.

La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir, observant longuement son reflet avant de faire face à sa sœur.

-J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi, déclara Gwilan.

-Et pourtant.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Galadriel pour faire son apparition, restant sans voix devant sa fille cadette. Elle était éblouissante, tant par son bonheur qui se voyait clairement que par ses vêtements qui la sublimaient.

-Tu es ravissante, déclara Galadriel en s'avançant vers ses deux filles.

-C'est l'heure ?

-Oui. Les invités sont tous arrivés, Legolas est déjà prêt et t'attend, confirma la plus vieille.

Gwilan inspira un bon coup avant de suivre sa mère et sa sœur en direction du kiosque où se déroulait la cérémonie. Quand elle arriva en bas des marches, son père l'y attendait, lui tendant une rose rouge sang, fleur qu'elle affectionnait par dessus tout. Galadriel lui embrassa le front tandis que sa sœur lui embrassa la joue, la laissant aux bons soins de son père.

-Respire, tout va bien se passer, tenta de rassurer son père.

-Je n'ai plus tellement l'habitude de monter des marches ainsi vêtue, avoua Gwilan en regardant sa robe qui traînait au sol.

-Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de renouveler cet exploit souvent, taquiner Celeborn dans un sourire. Nous avons encore quelques minutes avant que la cérémonie ne commence vraiment. Je tenais à te dire que je suis vraiment fier de toi. Je suis le père le plus heureux du monde et pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais changer de vie.

Gwilan serra son père contre elle, profitant de cette étreinte avant de commencer à monter les marches. La jeune Elfe prenait appui sur le bras de son père tandis que de sa main libre elle soulevait le devant de sa robe, peut-être trop, mais qu'importe, elle ne tenait pas à tomber le jour de son mariage.

Une fois arrivée sur le perron du kiosque, Gwilan releva la tête qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé et laissa son regard se poser sur Legolas qui était aux côtés de son père. Le plus jeune avait également revêtu sa tenue de cérémonie. Son pantalon et ses bottes étaient toujours les mêmes, ainsi que sa sous chemise bleue pâle. La sur-chemise en revanche était parfaitement en accord avec les couleurs de la robe de Gwilan et les fines broderies d'argent qui l'ornaient ressemblaient fortement à des feuilles de la Lorient. Pour l'occasion le prince avait également sa couronne sur sa tête et le collier de Gwilan était bien en évidence autour de son cou tandis qu'une cape écrue était posée sur ses épaules.

-On respire et on y va, conseilla Celeborn en regardant sa fille.

Gwilan approuva avant de regarder son père, les yeux de ce dernier brillaient comme si il était sur le point de pleurer.

-L'émotion rien de plus, avoua le patriarche face à la question muette de sa cadette.

Une douce mélodie se fit alors entendre et Gwilan marcha en direction de son prince accompagnée par son père.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

- _Ne i Valars alatyalye,_ termina Thranduil en posant avec délicatesse une couronne finement ouvragée sur la tête de sa belle fille. _(Que les Valars vous protége )_

Legolas regarda son père, posant la question avec ses yeux.

- _Latalye miquei indis_ , sourit Tranduil. _(Tu peux embrasser la mariée)_

Legolas s'approcha délicatement de son épouse avant de la prendre entre ses bras, caressant du bout des doigts son visage.

-Plus besoin de se cacher, murmura Legolas contre les lèvres de son aimé

-Et plus besoin de mentir non plus, termina Gwilan de la même manière.

- _Melin le,_ répondirent les jeunes mariés avant de sceller leurs lèvres, promesse d'un amour éternelle. _(Je t'aime)_

Le baiser ne resta pas en surface, pour une fois que les deux Elfes pouvaient profiter de ne pas se presser ni de s'inquiéter d'être vue. Legolas approfondit bien vite le baiser, rapprochant encore plus son épouse de lui, cherchant le plus de contact possible tandis que Gwilan passait ses mains dans la chevelure de son prince. Quand ils finirent par se séparer après de longues minutes à se bécoter il ne restait plus personne sous le kiosque, du moins c'est ce qu'ils penssaient.

-Apparemment personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir ce que vous pourriez faire si vous restiez tout seul alors que vous êtes fraîchement mariés.

-Nimior ! Gronda faussement Legolas.

L'archet rigola avant de signaler que le repas était servit et que tout le monde les attendait en bas pour commencer à manger.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14 - Douce Nuit

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Petite note : Je m'excuse pour le retard mais ma bêta était en plein déménagement, sans internet. Du coup impossible de corriger le chapitre. Le prochain chapitre prendra sans doute aussi quelques semaines avant d'arriver pour les mêmes raisons.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

 _Douce nuit_

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 059 ans / Legolas : 1 086 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Thranduil et le couple arrivèrent en Mirkwook à la tombé de la nuit, la journée avait été très éprouvante, Nimior était partie avant eux emportant avec lui les affaires de la nouvelle princesse. Legolas descendit de son cheval avant de s'avancer vers celui de Gwilan.

-Je peux descendre toute seule tu sais, sourit la Galadrim.

-Juste pour aujourd'hui, réclama le prince dans un sourire.

Gwilan capitula et se jeta presque dans les bras tendus de son sauveur. Nimior s'avança vers le couple, murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Legolas avant de prendre les brides des chevaux pour les conduire aux écuries, suivit d'un autre Elf qui s'occupait du cerf de Thranduil.

-Tu peux me reposer maintenant.

-Je sais, mais tu pourrais tomber donc c'est hors de question !

Thranduil qui était derrière le couple, rigola avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements. Legolas quand à lui, emmenait Gwilan vers le leur, désormais c'était juste impensable que la jeune femme dorme dans l'une des chambres d'amis du palais. Le feu avait été préparée dans la cheminé, apportant une douce chaleur à la pièce en cette nuit d'hiver. Sur le lit, une couverture avait été rajoutée, sans doute pour Gwilan qui n'avait pas l'habitude du froid des forêts du Nord.

-Nous voilà arrivés, déclara Legolas en déposant Gwilan au centre de la pièce avant d'aller fermer la porte.

La Galadhrim était déjà venue dans la chambre du prince, mais aujourd'hui elle lui paraissait différente, une armoire supplémentaire était installée et la baignoire semblait plus grande, le paravent également.

-Je te laisse te changer ou tu préfères que j'y aille d'abord ? Interrogea Legolas.

-Si ça ne te gène pas j'aimerais y aller.

-Pas de soucis, tes affaires ont été posées là et le nécessaire de toilette est sur le meuble près de la baignoire. Je pense d'ailleurs que l'eau est suffisamment chaude pour que tu en prennes un si tu veux, déclara Legolas en s'approchant de la baignoire pour y tremper le bout de ses doigts.

Gwilan approuvait avant de mettre en place le paravent, prendre un bain était tentant mais avec Legolas dans la même pièce ? Ils étaient mariés certes mais pour le moment elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en confiance envers le blond pour franchir ce cap-là.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je sorte de la pièce le temps que tu prennes ton bain ? Il y a une salle de bain à côté, je peux aller me changer le temps que tu t'occupes de toi, proposa doucement Legolas derrière le paravent.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait senti la gène de la jeune Elfe ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, et puis ça évitera que tu attendes sans rien faire.

Legolas se garda bien de dire qu'il aurait aimé partager son bain avec sa femme, c'était trop tôt pour ce genre d'intimité.

Quand le prince revint dans la pièce une petite demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Gwilan assise sur le bord du lit vêtue d'une robe courte sans manche bleue nuit, les cheveux attachés d'une natte. Il s'approcha de sa douce et l'embrassa avant de faire le tour du lit, soulevant les couvertures pour y entrer. Lui n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une fine chemise, d'ordinaire il dormait sans cette dernière mais cette nuit il n'était pas sûr que ça aurait été de bon goût.

-Tu viens, invita Legolas en tapotant l'oreiller à coté du sien.

Gwilan approuva avant de se glisser sous la couette, soufflant de contentement d'être enfin au chaud. Quand Legolas passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher, Gwilan eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je...

-Gwilan, on ne fera rien ce soir si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te forcerais jamais. Je voulais juste te prendre dans mes bras, rassura le prince.

Gwilan approuva avant de se rapprocher de son époux, se coula contre son corps, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait le prince pour s'endormir bercé par la respiration qu'elle sentait contre elle et les caresses aériennes que Legolas lui faisait dans les cheveux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Une semaine était passée depuis le mariage, Gwilan et Legolas étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ne se quittant que rarement. Toutes les nuits, Gwilan les passait nichés entre les bras de Legolas, faisant de plus en plus confiance au blond qui approfondissait petit à petit les baisers, laissant ses mains s'aventurer de plus en plus loin sur le corps de son aimée, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il sentait celle ci se tendre un peu.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver Gwilan assise sur le lit comme toujours quand il rentrait de la salle de bain voisine, il eut la surprise de la voir déjà installée, mais pas à la bonne place. Gwilan était installée à la place de Legolas, serrant contre elle l'oreiller du blond.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu veux faire à mon oreiller ? Questionna Legolas en souriant.

-Rien, menti Gwilan qui était simplement en train de le sentir.

Elle adorait l'odeur que dégagée Legolas, et son oreiller en était imprégné. Avec un regard de prédateur, Legolas s'approcha de sa douce, avant de lui foncer dessus, la planquant sans plus de cérémonie contre le matelas.

-J'ai un léger doute sur ce « rien », susurra le blond contre l'oreille de sa femme.

Gwilan regarda Legolas et ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.

-Tu ne vas pas être jaloux d'un oreiller, qui plus est quand c'est le tiens ?

-Fais moi un bisous et j'oublie tout, taquina Legolas.

Gwilan sembla réfléchir aux paroles du blond avant de finalement poser ses lèvres contre celle de son époux qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait dit ça pour la taquiner pas pour de vraie ! Le prince en profita cependant pour approfondir le baiser, profitant que la Gwilan rebelle soit de retour. D'un geste habille il dégagea la couverture qui était entre eux deux avant de se remettre au dessus de sa douce qui, perdue dans le baiser ne s'en aperçut pas, ou du moins elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Legolas fit courir ses mains sur le corps à porté de main, sentant déjà les doigts de Gwilan venir s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, il adorait quand elle lui touchait les cheveux, ça le faisait toujours frissonner.

- _Auta puhtanya_ , murmura Legolas tout contre les lèvres de Gwilan avant de les picorer de multiples baisers. _(Laisse-moi t'aimer.)_

Gwilan fixa Legolas, elle savait qu'il avait eu d'autres femmes avant, que d'autres avaient partagées son lit, enfin non, que Legolas avait partagé leur lit. La chambre du prince n'avait jamais été « visitée » par aucune femme, du moins intimement. Gwilan était la première, la seule ! D'un côté, la Galadhrim était rassurée de savoir que le prince savait comment faire mais de l'autre, c'est son corps à elle qui l'inquiété !

-Legolas, je...commença Gwilan qui ne savait pas comment exprimer ses pensées.

-Laisse moi faire, laisse toi guider.

Gwilan approuva, savourant le baiser que Legolas lui offrait et ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, la faisant frissonner sous le contact. Le reste ? Ca n'était que caresses et baisers, tout en douceur, remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Legolas retira bien vite sa chemise, souriant de la rougeur qui s'était installé sur les joues de Gwilan. Les mains du prince se remirent bien vite à parcourir le corps de sa femme, profitant des frissons qu'il lui procurait. Leurs mains se lièrent tandis que leurs lèvres échangèrent un énième baiser, promesse d'amour mais surtout de tendresse. Legolas faisait tout pour rassurer la jeune femme tant par ses gestes que par les mots doux qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

C'est avec cette même délicatesse que le futur roi commença à enlever la robe de nuit de Gwilan, laissant ses mains courir sur la peau de sa douce au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait le bout de tissu. Legolas guettait la moindre réaction de sa femme, ne voulant pas la brusquer, c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta quelques instants quand il arriva à sa taille, embrassa ses lèvres pour laisser dévier sa bouche sur son menton puis son cou. Gwilan adorait être embrassée dans le coup, l'Elf avait découvert ça tout à fait par hasard alors qu'ils étaient à peine fiancés et qu'ils se cachaient pour échanger un baiser.

Gwilan ne restait pas inactive pour autant, ses mains qui étaient d'abord timidement emmêlées entre les cheveux du prince avaient finies par se faufiler plus bas, traçant des dessins imaginaires du bout des doigts sur le dos de Legolas, faisant frissonner l'héritier. De temps en temps, ces mêmes doigts taquins remontaient plus haut sur ses épaules tâtant légèrement la naissance des muscles des bras de Legolas mais ils repartaient bien vite explorer son dos.

Legolas inspira un coup avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Gwilan.

- _Huatana lume mi tapta,_ informa Legolas qui ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. _(Il est encore temps d'arrêter)_

Certes il en avait envie, mais il était hors de question qu'ils gardent un mauvais souvenir de cette première fois, après tout, pour le prince aussi c'était un peu comme une première fois. La première fois qu'il le faisait vraiment en aimant la personne avec qui il partageait ce moment, toutes les autres avant n'avaient été que des passes temps. C'était cruel de penser ça, mais c'était la vérité, rien n'était sérieux avec les autres. Legolas ne les avait pas pour autant maltraité, il les avait traitées avec douceur et délicatesse, les respectant avant, pendant et même encore maintenant. Mais Gwilan c'était différent. C'était sa femme, celle qui allait partager sa vie... Pour l'éternité !

Gwilan ne répondit pas, doucement elle posa son regard sur son époux, détaillant le torse finement musclé de l'archet, celui-ci étant en appui sur son avant bras gauche pour ne pas l'écraser, elle avait donc une assez belle vue sur les abdominaux finement dessinés du prince. Legolas la laissait faire, bien conscient d'être l'objet d'une inspection et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Une fois celle-ci finie, la Galadhrim replongea son regard dans celui de son époux avant de prendre appui sur l'un de ses avant bras pour sceller leurs lèvres, murmurant contre celles-ci :

- _Nyena astar mi lye (J'ai confiance en toi)_

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres. Les mains de chacun retournèrent à leurs activités précédentes, à savoir dessiner des courbes imaginaires sur le dos de Legolas pour celles de Gwilan et remontaient la robe de Gwilan pour Legolas. Le jeune prince ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer quand le morceau de tissu fut retiré puis jeté au sol, il s'emparait des lèvres de sa douce, faisant courir ses mains sur les bras de sa femme qui, instinctivement les avait ramenés près d'elle dans une tentative vaine de cacher sa poitrine. Avec douceur, il picora les lèvres de sa femme, faisant le même chemin que plus tôt, descendant dans son cou puis plus bas, s'arrêtant à la limite de sa poitrine alors que ses mains se baladaient plus bas, frôlant les hanches de Gwilan. Petit à petit, la Galadhrim se détendit, appréciant pleinement les caresses et les baisers. Legolas de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Gwilan commençait à onduler sous l'assaut de ses caresses et baisers, et son pantalon devenait légèrement serré. Tout en continuant sa douce torture, il descendit ses baisers, embrassant timidement la poitrine offerte devant ses yeux, Gwilan fut surprise puis ferma les yeux de plaisir face à cette sensation qui n'avait rien de désagréable. Legolas joua quelques instants avec l'un des tétons, frôlant le deuxième de l'une de ses mains. Il continua sa descente, jouant quelques instant avec sa langue dans le nombril de sa douce, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la jeune femme continuer d'onduler sous lui tandis que l'une de ses mains était toujours en train de caresser doucement sa poitrine, l'autre sagement posée au niveau des hanches.

Avec cette même douceur, le prince embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de Gwilan, avant de remonter pour sceller leurs lèvres d'un doux baiser, empli de passion. Malgré tout, la douceur mise dans le baiser et les caresses exercer sur la poitrine de la Galadhrim, il ne put l'empêcher de se tendre légèrement quand il introduit quelques instant plus tard un premier doigt en elle. Souhaitant la préparer au mieux, Legolas resta attentif, guettant le moindre signe éventuel d'un commencement de larmes chez sa compagne. Gwilan, de son côté avait mal, l'intrusion avait était faite en douceur et le prince continuait sa douce torture sur sa poitrine, embrassant ses lèvres et son cou, mais cela n'empêchait pas cette douleur et cette sensation désagréable. Legolas mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir commencer à bouger son doigt, provoquant ainsi une toute autre sensation chez Gwilan. Quelques instants plus tard elle se tendit à nouveau quand il introduit le deuxième. Cette fois-ci Legolas usa de ruses pour faire passer la gène, faisant courir ses lèvres sur la clavicule et la poitrine de Gwilan tandis que sa main libre se posait dans son dos, rapprochant le corps fin de la guerrière de celui de l'archet en quête de plus de contact.

D'une main habille, Legolas défit son pantalon, bataillant quelque peu pour le passer au niveau de ses chevilles, d'une main ce n'était pas aisé, surtout que le prince faisait tout son possible pour continuer ses baisers ainsi que les mouvements de ses doigts. Une fois le vêtement retiré, Legolas souffla de soulagement tout en continuant sa douce torture sur Gwilan qui petit à petit avait cessé ses caresses sur le dos de l'archer, se contentant de s'agripper à ses épaules comme pour se convaincre qu'elle était toujours là et que c'était toujours Legolas qui l'embrassait et la touchait. Le troisième doigt fut inséré bien vite, accélérant la préparation, tandis que Gwilan ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Son intimité était certes étirée, mais les baisers que Legolas déposait sur son corps ainsi que ses douces caresses lui faisaient tourner la tête, la seule chose que l'Elfe était capable à ce moment précis était de se maintenir accroché aux épaules de son prince, provocant sans vraiment en avoir conscience plus de contact entre leur deux corps.

L'héritier de Mirkwook continua durant encore plusieurs minutes sa douce torture, se délectant de quelques sons discrets qui commençaient à sortir de la bouche de son aimée, signe que ses attouchements commençaient à porter leurs fruits. Gwilan était maintenant détendue, prête à se lier à lui. Avec cette même douceur qu'il avait depuis le début, Legolas retira ses doigts, savourant le petit couinement plaintif qui s'échappa des lèvres de Gwilan, avant de caresser les cuisses de la blonde dans une invitation non dissimulée, à les écarter davantage afin de mieux se placer entre elles. Gwilan avait les yeux fermés, une main serrant fermement l'oreiller, comme pour se préparer à la pire des souffrances tandis que l'autre était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Legolas. Le prince aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour la rassurer mais les mots lui manquaient, au lieu de parler il agit, tendrement il glissa sa main dans celle qui tenait l'oreiller comme pour lui faire passer un message, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un énième baiser tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, Legolas pénétra en douceur Gwilan, ne faisant qu'un avec elle.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Oui oui, je m'arrête là ^^


	15. Chapter 15 - Iluve hina

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneur des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

 _Iluve hina *_

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 069 ans / Legolas : 1 096 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Un matin, Gwilan eut bien du mal à se lever pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune femme était fatiguée, peut-être plus que la veille quand elle s'était couchée. Legolas le remarqua et d'un mouvement habile se leva, laissant sa femme se réinstaller confortablement dans le lit.

-Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ordonna à moitié le prince.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, rassura Gwilan.

Legolas ne mit pas longtemps pour passer son pantalon et sa chemise, descendant dans les cuisines servir un plateau de petit déjeuner pour Gwilan et lui et remonter dans leur appartement. En chemin, il croisa son père qui lui, se dirigeait vers la salle à manger pour prendre son repas.

-Un plateau pour le matin ? Questionna Thranduil.

-Gwilan se sent mal, informa Legolas.

Thranduil regarda son fils qui continuait son chemin avant de souffler.

-Le repas attendra, soupira le roi en prenant lui aussi le chemin des appartements de Legolas et Gwilan. Arrivé devant la porte du couple, Thranduil toqua puis entra dans la pièce.

-Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles Gwilan.

-Merci Thranduil, c'est juste une grosse fatigue, rien de bien grave. J'ai du trop forcer hier lors de la patrouille.

-M'autorisez-vous à demander une vérification à notre soigneur ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu très confiance dans les soigneurs, informa Gwilan.

-Nous resterons avec vous, informa Thranduil.

-Je ne te quitterais pas des yeux, rassura Legolas en s'asseyant près de Gwilan qui lutait pour ne pas s'endormir.

-Je vous laisse manger le temps que j'aille chercher Guadrane.

Le couple approuva, laissant le souverain parcourir le labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers que formait Menegroth pour trouver Guadrane. Thranduil revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le soigneur palpa le ventre de la princesse, écouta sa respiration, prit sa température avant de retourner palper le ventre de Gwilan sous l'œil attentif de Thranduil et légèrement inquiet de Legolas.

-Bien...

Legolas attendait le diagnostic du soigneur tandis que Thranduil, lui, avait compris et se retenait de sourire.

-Toutes mes félicitations, dans à peine sept mois vous serez parents, annonça Guadrane en souriant.

-Que... Vous êtes sûr ? Interrogea Legolas.

-Je n'ai pas le moindre doute, confirma le soigneur.

Le prince de Mitwook ne se retint pas d'avantage et sauta littéralement sur Gwilan avant de la couvrir de baisers sous le rire cristallin de sa douce. Guadrane observa brièvement ce moment d'intimité entre le couple avant de quitter la pièce le plus discrètement possible abaissant la tête face au roi en signe de respect.

Rapidement tout Menegroth fut au courant de la grossesse de la princesse et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire parvenir des cadeaux.

Le couple rayonnait de bonheur mais Gwilan, bien que fatiguée par sa grossesse réclamait fréquemment de prendre l'air. Rester enfermée entre quatre murs la déprimait, de ce fait, Legolas avait pris l'habitude de faire des balades tranquilles en compagnie de sa femme durant une heure chaque jour. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça évitait à la guerrière, qui avait l'habitude de passer ses journées à l'extérieur, de se sentir oppressée par les pierres qui l'entouraient. Les balades aidaient également Gwilan à mieux dormir.

Legolas de son côté, avait pris l'habitude des changements de Gwilan, son ventre était légèrement arrondi, sa poitrine avait changée quelque peu et Gwilan était plus en demande de tendresse. A peine le prince entrait dans la pièce où Gwilan se trouvait, qu'elle lui sautait dessus pour se nicher entre ses bras.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Ce matin-là, quand l'héritier de Mitwook se réveilla, il fût surpris de trouver la place à ses côtés vide.

-Gwilan, appela Legolas en sortant du lit, enfilant déjà sa chemise.

Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur le lit défait, les draps à la place de Gwilan étaient tachés... de sang ! Legolas se mit à paniquer. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé ? Soudain il entendit de faibles sanglots en provenance de derrière le paravent. Legolas alla voir et trouva Gwilan recroquevillée dans la baignoire en train de pleurer, l'eau légèrement teintée de rouge. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, le prince courut à la porte de l'appartement, à cette heure-ci, les couloirs de Menegroth étaient toujours remplis de monde.

-Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Guadrane ! Ordonna Legolas avant de refermer la porte, se dirigeant de nouveau vers Gwilan.

Legolas s'agenouilla avant de poser avec délicatesse sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, constatant qu'elle avait gardé sa chemise de nuit pour rentrer dans la baignoire. Gwilan leva vers Legolas un regard empli de larmes avant de se jeter au cou de son époux, se moquant bien de l'état dans lequel elle était et de la transparence de son vêtement due à l'eau dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques temps.

-Je l'ai perdu... murmura Gwilan entre deux sanglots.

Legolas réalisa alors, ce bébé auquel il commençait à s'attacher, il venait de le perdre. Ils l'avaient tous les deux perdu. Le prince resserra son étreinte, caressant les cheveux de sa dulcinée avant de soulever le corps de Gwilan en passant un bras sous ses genoux, le second soutenant son dos, l'emmitouflant dans une serviette avant de la serrer contre lui. Le couple s'installa à même le sol, non loin de la cheminée, ne se préoccupant pas de l'eau ou des draps tachés. Gwilan agrippait fermement entre ses mains la chemise de Legolas, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue. Le prince quand à lui, maintenait serré contre lui le corps de Gwilan, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux tandis que des larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne devait pas s'effondrer, il devait se montrer fort. Pour Gwilan !

Quand Thranduil et Guadrane arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils remarquèrent d'abord le couple tendrement installé près du feu. Seulement, Legolas leva un regard rempli de larme en direction de son père, resserrant sa prise sur Gwilan. Ce geste affola le roi qui se précipita vers son fils.

-Elle...

Mais la question mourut dans sa gorge, Gwilan respirait... Tout allait bien. Quand Guadrane tapota l'épaule du roi, celui-ci leva des yeux pleins de questions avant de suivre la direction pointée par le soigneur. Le lit était taché de sang ainsi que l'eau du bain.

-Je suis désolé vos altesses, souffla Guadrane.

Thranduil approuva avant de donner l'ordre de nettoyer complètement la pièce sans que personnes ne posent de questions. Quand le personnel arriva, ils furent étonnés de trouver le couple installé au sol, endormi, mais plus étrange encore, le roi était à leurs côtés et ses jambes servaient ni plus ni moins d'oreiller au prince.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Iluve hina : Enfant du paradis


	16. Chapter 16 - Tauriel - act 1

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneur des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Note : Pour repère, la compagnie de Thorin arrive en Mitwook en 2 941 du troisième age. Normalement, Tauriel a 600 ans à cette époque.

Seulement, par rapport à mon histoire ça n'allait pas. Du coup j'ai vieilli Tauriel, ainsi quand Thorin arrivera en Mitwook, elle aura 1 200 ans. Ca fait encore jeune si on considère que Legolas lui, a 3 230 ans à ce moment-là.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Tauriel_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 2 510 ans / Legolas : 2 537 ans

Nimior : 2 538 ans / Hiril : 2 526 ans

Tauriel : 510 ans

Thranduil : 6 582 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'an 2 251 du troisième âge.

Legolas, Hiril, Nimior et Gwilan faisaient leur tour de garde quand un son roque leur parvint. Affolés par ce bruit, les quatre archers traversèrent la forêt à vive allure, s'arrêtant à l'orée pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Sous leurs yeux, une vingtaine d'Orcs était penchée sur trois corps. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les quatre archers volent au secours des proies des Orcs, s'apercevant à mi chemin qu'il s'agissait d'Elfs. Deux d'entre eux étaient allongés, un homme et une femme, tandis que le troisième, une jeune fille, se débattait comme elle pouvait avec un poignard. Hiril avait déjà dégainé son épée et s'occupait de l'Orc devant lui, Nimior et Gwilan bandèrent leurs arcs et décochaient flèches après flèches, faisant tomber les sombres créatures comme des brindilles. Legolas de son côté, poignard en mains combattait l'Orc qui était, quelques secondes avant, penché au dessus de la jeune elfe.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes aux quatre guerriers pour tuer les Orcs et brûler leurs carcasses. Hiril et Nimior étaient partis chercher les chevaux, demandant par la même occasion un coup de main pour transporter les corps sans vie des deux plus vieux Elfs. Gwilan s'était rapprochée de Legolas, la jeune Elfe qu'ils avaient sauvée était recroquevillée sur elle-même, apeurée.

-Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, les Orcs sont tous mort, ils ne te feront plus rien, rassura Legolas en s'approchant doucement de la frêle silhouette.

-Legolas, nous devrions peut-être attendre que les autres arrivent, si elle est blessée.

-Gwilan, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, déclara Legolas s'approchant déjà de la jeune Elfe.

 _-Eterunnya (Mon sauveur)_ , murmura la jeune Elfe avant de fermer les yeux, soulagée d'être débarrassée de tout ces Orcs.

Avec douceur, le prince de Mirkwook aida la jeune fille à se relever, bénissant les Valars que Nimior soit déjà de retour avec les chevaux. Avec souplesse, l'héritier de Mirkwook monta sur son cheval emportant avec lui la jeune Elfe qui s'agrippait à travers son sommeil de plus en plus à sa chemise.

-Je vous amène à Menegroth, vous y serez en sécurité et un guérisseur s'occupera de vous, expliqua Legolas en entrant dans la foret.

Si le prince s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait vu Gwilan dégainer son arc et tirer une fléche en plein dans le tas d'Orc, chose qui ne servait à rien vu que le tas était en flamme.

-Ote-moi d'un doute, tu es énervée là ? Questionna Nimior.

-A ton avis ! Répondit Gwilan avec dureté.

-C'est ce que je craignais. Dois-je prévenir les autres de ne pas s'approcher de toi durant un moment ou c'est juste Legolas et cette inconnue qui risquent leurs vies.

Gwilan marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible pour Nimior. Hiril s'approcha de Gwilan, lui tendant les rênes de son cheval, faisant ainsi comprendre à la princesse qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, laissant les autres s'occuper des deux Elfs morts.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de cette inconnue en Mirkwook. Désormais tous savaient qu'elle se nommait Tauriel et que ses parents et elle avaient prévus de venir en Mirkwook dans l'espoir de recommencer leur vie. La jeune elfe avait expliqué que dans leur ancienne forêt, ils avaient eu des soucis et que celle-ci était de plus en plus attaquée par les Orcs, à force, il y avait de moins en moins de guerriers. Thranduil avait donc accueilli la jeune Elfe de bon cœur, lui déclarant qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait.

Très vite Tauriel manifesta l'envie d'apprendre à manier les armes, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver de nouveau en position de faiblesse contre des Orcs. Gwilan comprenait cela, mais ce qui énervait la princesse c'est que la jeune Elfe était venue demander à Legolas de s'occuper de son entraînement. Elle aurait pu demander à Nimior ou Hiril, mais non, elle avait demandé à Legolas.

Ainsi donc, quelques temps après, Tauriel se trouvait avec Legolas sur la zone d'entraînement, fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls, une dizaine d'Elfs y était aussi, sans oublier Gwilan et Hiril. Nimior lui, était de patrouille.

-Vous devez tenir votre arc ainsi, commença à expliquer Legolas en montrant la posture à Tauriel ainsi que l'endroit où placer ses mains. Après vous fixez votre cible, vous vous concentrez et vous décochez votre flèche, termina le prince en appliquant ses paroles.

-Comme ça ? Demanda Tauriel en tentant de tenir son arc, la flèche partant se loger dans un buisson.

-Attendez, je vais vous montrer différemment.

Gwilan observait la scène de loin, voyant très bien le regard ampli d'amour et d'admiration que Tauriel portait sur Legolas. Ses yeux le déshabillaient, cherchaient à apercevoir la moindre parcelle de peau interdite à tous. Cette peau que seule Gwilan avait accès et que seule elle, avait le droit de toucher.

Quand le prince posa ses mains sur le corps de la jeune Elfe, la guidant pour se positionner correctement, Gwilan commença à voir rouge, d'autant plus que Tauriel cherchait à avoir plus de contact encore avec lui. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, la Galadhrim décocha une flèche, et visa la cible destinée à Tauriel, la flèche passant à peine à un centimètre de l'oreille de Tauriel.

Legolas se retourna pour voir Gwilan partir en grimpant dans un arbre, Hiril fixait le prince, secouant la tête de désapprobation. Un tir pareil, ça ne pouvait venir que de Gwilan, et vu la rapidité de la flèche, elle n'avait pas réfléchit deux secondes avant de la lâcher. C'était presque une chance que Tauriel ou lui n'aient pas été visés. Quoi que... non, Gwilan avait eu un entraînement extrême au tir à l'arc, elle ne loupait jamais sa cible et si elle la loupait, c'était voulu. Ainsi donc la Galadhrim était en colère. Legolas souffla avant de courir à la suite de sa princesse.

Gwilan essaya tant bien que mal de semer Legolas, peine perdu, car le prince était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'a plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre, se moquant bien du cri de protestation qui sortait de la bouche de sa femme.

 _-Leryanye ! (Lâche moi !)_

 _-Baw. (Non.)_ Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive depuis l'attaque d'Orcs ! Ordonna Legolas, resserrant sa prise sur les poignets de Gwilan.

-Tu me demandes à moi ! C'est toi qui passes tes journées avec cette Tauriel ! Cracha Gwilan avec colère. Depuis que nous l'avons ramenée, elle te regarde comme un prince venu la sauver sur son cheval blanc. Elle ne se préoccupe même pas de savoir si ça se fait ou non. Non, madame se rapproche de toi, passant des journées entières à tes côtés ! Souhaitant soudain apprendre le maniement des armes alors qu'un tambour à broder lui irait mieux. Et puis sérieusement Legolas, tu l'as regardée, c'est une enfant, elle a quoi, 500 ans ! Comment peut-elle même imaginer qu'elle a une chance avec toi. Si tu veux tout savoir, je la déteste et j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit dévorée par ces Orcs plutôt qu'ici à te regarder comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Legolas fixa un instant Gwilan, comprenant soudain ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi donc sa femme était jalouse. Le prince se retint de rire, mes ses yeux le trahirent.

-A ce que je vois, ça te fait rire. Et bien vas-y ! Va la rejoindre ! Continua Gwilan en se débattant pour faire lâcher prise à son mari.

Legolas fixa Gwilan, se pressant soudain contre elle avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Gwilan se débattit au début, mais bien vite elle céda, le prince savait y faire et Gwilan baissa bien vite ses barrières, répondant avec avidité au baiser.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'adorais te voir en colère, souffla Legolas tout contre ses lèvres.

-Legolas, murmura Gwilan qui était soudain devenue plus calme.

-Je suis désolé si mes actes de ces derniers jours t'ont blessée, ce n'était pas mon intention, déclara Legolas en ponctuant sa phrase d'un bisou dans le coup de son aimée. Pour ce qui est de Tauriel, je te suggère de mettre les choses au clair ce soir lors du banquet, continua le prince en poursuivant sa douce torture. Ensuite, cette histoire de prince sauveur sur son cheval blanc, il n'y a que toi, qui ait le droit de me regarder ainsi, de même que pour le bout de viande, acheva Legolas en embrassant Gwilan.

 _-Goheno nin. (Je suis désolée/Pardonne moi)._

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'aime te voir jalouse, s'amusa Legolas. Mais la prochaine fois, n'oublies pas que je suis entièrement à toi, et à jamais !

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE


	17. Chapter 17 - Tauriel - act 2

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

Note : Pour repère, la compagnie de Thorin arrive en Mitwook en 2 941 du troisième age. Normalement, Tauriel a 600 ans à cette époque.

Seulement, par rapport à mon histoire ça n'allait pas. Du coup j'ai vieilli Tauriel, ainsi quand Thorin arrivera en Mitwook, elle aura 1 200 ans. Ca fait encore jeune si on considère que Legolas, lui a 3 230 ans à ce moment là.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Tauriel_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 2 510 ans / Legolas : 2 540 ans

Nimior : 2 541 ans / Hiril : 2 526 ans

Tauriel : 510 ans.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le soir venu, Gwilan appela une domestique profitant du fait que Legolas soit déjà parti pour la salle du banquet. Ce soir c'était _Merendéli (la fête des étoiles)_ et comme chaque année une grande partie des résidents de Menegroth y étaient conviés. Quand la domestique arriva dans l'appartement princier, elle trouva Gwilan campée devant son armoire, fixant ses robes.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider _Meletyalda_ ? Demanda en s'inclinant la domestique.

-Je me trouve face à un dilemme.

-D'ordre vestimentaire ? Osa questionner la servante.

-En partie. Dites moi Duana, laquelle de ces robes choisiriez-vous si vous voulliez rendre jaloux quelqu'un ?

-Oh ! Et bien c'est difficile à dire, vous avez énormément de belles robes, répondit Duana. Cela dit, je pense que cette robe-ci serait parfaite.

Gwilan sortie la robe indiquée par la domestique et l'enfila. Elle était de couleur parme, sa coupe était semblable à celle que la princesse portait habituellement si ce n'est que le tissu était plus transparent. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on voyait à travers mais il était suffisamment transparent pour laisser voir l'ombre des formes de la Galadhrim. Une robe typique de la Lorient. Le tissu était souple et léger, pour une fois la guerrière n'aurait pas à craindre de tomber à cause de sa robe. Pour ce qui était de rendre jaloux Legolas, c'était gagné d'avance La robe laissant voir juste ce qu'il fallait de peau et deviner les courbes de la princesse à la perfection. Gwilan se permit même la fantaisie de souligner sa taille avec une ceinture, remontant ainsi la robe de quelques centimètres, s'assurant davantage de ne pas marcher sur l'ourlet de devant. Duana la regarda, comprenant ainsi les intentions de la princesse. Legolas allait certes être jaloux du regard que les autres Elfs porteraient sur sa femme, mais avec cette tenue c'est bien son statut de princesse et de femme que la Galadhrim revendiquait. Quelque chose disait que la plus à plaindre était cette nouvelle arrivante : Tauriel.

Hiril frappa à la porte de Gwilan quelques secondes plus tard, Legolas qui s'inquiétait de son retard lui avait demandé d'aller voir, ne pouvant quitter la salle de réception à cause de son rôle de prince. Quand Gwilan franchit le seuil, le fils d'Haldhir eut un moment de flottement.

-Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? Questionna Hiril.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Il y a des fois où je plains ton mari.

-Aujourd'hui c'est plutôt Tauriel qu'il faut plaindre.

Quand Gwilan arriva sous l'arcade pour rentrer dans la salle de réception, un silence prit place tandis que tous regardaient la Galadhrim. Legolas se tourna aussitôt vers sa femme.

-Je pense que tu as réussi ton entrée, murmura Hiril avant de rejoindre Nimior non loin de là.

Thranduil devança son fils en allant trouver Gwilan, lui tendant son bras dans le but de la conduire comme il se devait à son époux.

-Vous êtes toute en beauté ce soir, déclara le roi.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que vous ne m'avez parlé ainsi.

-Quand je vous vois ainsi vêtue, j'ai soudain l'image d'une enchanteresse des bois de la Lorient en mémoire.

Gwilan ne sut quoi répondre, Thranduil venait de la comparer à sa mère qui était réputée pour sa beauté.

-Je vous abandonne aux bons soins de mon fils, j'espère qu'il sait la chance qu'il a, termina le roi en fixant son fils.

Legolas resta interdit devant Gwilan. Jamais avant aujourd'hui elle n'avait porté cette robe, préférant la laisser prendre la poussière dans son placard.

-Si l'objectif de cette robe était de me rendre jaloux, c'est réussit, souffla Legolas en embrassant la joue de sa femme.

-C'était le premier effet souhaité, répondit Gwilan sur le même ton. Tu as parlé à Tauriel ?

-J'étais sur le point de le faire quand tu es arrivée, informa le prince.

Occupés à leur conversation, le couple ne se préoccupa guère du monde qui les entouraient et qui pour la plupart avaient repris leurs activités.

-Est-ce vraiment normal qu'ils soient si proches ? Interrogea Tauriel. Je veux dire pour un frère et une sœur...

-Qui t'a dis qu'ils étaient de la même famille ? Demanda Nimior

-Personne, je l'ai déduis toute seule.

-Mauvaise déduction, informa Hiril.

-Mais tout le monde l'appelle princesse.

-Gwilan est une Galadhrim, fille du seigneur Celeborn et de dame Galadriel.

-Tu oublies le plus important, souligna Nimior en regardant le couple qui était en train de s'embrasser tendrement, faisant fit des regards autour d'eux.

-Ils sont...

-Mariés ! Confirma Nimior.

-Depuis plus de mille ans si je ne me trompe pas.

Tauriel resta silencieuse, fixant sans pudeur le couple sous ses yeux.

-Et ce n'est pas toi qui va réussir à les séparer, crois moi d'autres ont essayé ! Termina Nimior en prenant distraitement une assiette garnie d'encas pour les mener au couple qui semblait avoir oublié la raison de leur présence dans cette pièce.

Hiril tapota légèrement l'épaule de la nouvelle arrivante avant de prendre la suite de Nimior pour aller voir le couple.


	18. Chapter 18 - La Colère de Gwilan

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

 _La colère de Gwilan_

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 510 ans / Legolas : 1 537 ans

Nimior : 1 538 ans / Hiril : 1 526 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

La chasse à l'acromentule géante était ouverte dans la forêt de Mirkwook. Gwilan décochait flèche après flèche passant ainsi sa colère sur les malheureuses araignées qui croisaient sa route. Nimior et les autres archets restaient en retrait, préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur terrifiante princesse. Hiril lui, était en train de chercher la seule personne assez folle pour approcher Gwilan quand elle était dans cette état. Legolas arriva bien vite et constata l'étendu de la colère de sa femme.

-Occupez-vous des araignées, je vais essayer de calmer Gwilan, informa le prince.

Legolas fit face à Gwilan, devant la flèche que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lâcher, la faisant atterrir dans un arbre au loin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'emporta Gwilan.

-Il me prend que même les archets s'inquiètent pour toi et préfèrent rester en retrait plutôt que de tuer des araignées. Je pense même qu'ils ont plus peur de toi que des araignées !

-Si je ne passe pas ma colère sur ces acromentules je le fais sur toi ! Tu préfères quoi ? Tempêta Gwilan.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je préférerais que tu discutes plutôt que de t'enfermer dans des jeux de guerre pour passer ta tristesse.

-Je ne suis pas triste !

-Alors tu es quoi ?! Tu passes tes journées à te battre ou à t'entraîner depuis presque un mois. Tu te renfermes sur toi. Tu ne parles à personne, pas même à moi !

Gwilan tourna le dos à Legolas, prenant son élan pour fuir, mais ce dernier la retint, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour la maintenir contre lui afin qu'elle ne fuit plus.

- _Leryan ! (Lâche moi !)_

- _Fo !_ _U_ _fárëa_ _sa haryalye carpa._ _(Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parler.)_

- _Carpalye mi man ? (Te parler de quoi ?)_

- _Mi tye man mittalye indo. (De ce qui te met dans cet état.)_

- _Istalye mara (Tu le sais très bien.)_

- _Ornye tenlye pahta. (Je veux te l'entendre dire.)_

- _Man ! (Quoi !)_ Que j'ai tué un être si pure que je devrais être enfermée. C'est ça !? Déclara Gwilan en faisant face à Legolas ne se préoccupant guère des archets qui les entouraient et entendaient malgré eux la conversation.

-C'était un bébé Gwilan. Notre bébé !

-Pire encore. J'ai tué notre enfant. Et pour quoi ? Pour une maudite balade en foret ! Comment peux-tu encore accepter que je reste à tes côtés. Ils ont tous raison, tu ferais mieux de prendre une autre elfe si tu veux avoir un enfant. Je n'ai rien de féminin puisque je ne suis pas capable de te donner d'enfant !

A ces mots Legolas vit rouge. Ainsi, Gwilan pensait qu'il irait dormir ailleurs juste pour une histoire d'héritier.

-Je t'interdis d'y penser. Je préfère mille fois t'avoir à mes côtés plutôt qu'être entouré de dizaine d'enfant d'une autre Elfe. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. _Cuinanye ne ra lye. (Je ne vis que pour toi.)_

Nimior et Hiril qui avaient congédié les autres archets regardaient la scène de loin, guettant l'arrivée d'araignées si toutefois il en restait dans les alentours. Ils furent surpris au vu du calme de la situation de la voir changer radicalement à nouveau. Gwilan se mit à frapper le torse de Legolas de toutes ses forces, débitant des paroles sans vraiment de sens.

-Tu étais où durant tous ce temps où j'avais besoin de toi ? J'étais seule face à ma colère !

Legolas se laissa frapper, encaissant les coups avec plus ou moins de résistance de même que les mots de colère et de tristesse que Gwilan déversait sur lui. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Legolas était adossé contre un arbre, le nez en sang et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Entre ses bras, Gwilan pleurait la mort de cet enfant qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais entre ses bras. Avec tendresse, l'elf lui caressa les cheveux dans une tentative d'apaisement.

-Ces deux-là s'aiment vraiment, déclara Nimior en regardant le couple. Enfin je veux dire...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nimior, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, répondit Hiril. Leur amour est à toutes épreuves, rare sont ceux qui seraient encore ensembles et qui s'aimerait toujours autant si ce n'est plus après avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves.

-Oui, ça les a rendus plus forts.

-Ensembles ils sont invincibles.

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

A suivre

Merci à ceux qui me donne leur avis sur l'histoire sa fait plaisir


	19. Chapter 19 - Caras Galadon

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Caras Galadon_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas : 3 304 ans / Gwilan : 3 277 ans

Celeborn :7 249 ans / Galadriel :7 187 ans

Hiril : 3 294 ans / Nimior : 3 305 ans

Haldir : 6 559 ans

Aragorn : 87 ans / Gimli : 139 ans /Boromir : 40 ans

Frodon : 50 ans / Sam : 35 ans / Merry : 36 ans / Pippin : 28 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'an 3018 du troisème âge, la communauté de l'anneau venait de quitter la Moria, perdant Gandalf sur le pont de Kazak Dhum. Les neuf compagnons n'étaient plus que huit et faisaient route vers les bois de la Lorient.

Cela faisait longtemps que Legolas n'y avait pas mis les pieds, presque trois cent ans. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait fait que passer lors de son dernier passage en compagnie de Gwilan. En repensant à sa femme, son cœur se serra, tout dans ces bois lui rappelait Gwilan.

La compagnie arriva bien vite à l'orée de la forêt, Gimli se venta de quelque chose, mais Legolas n'écoutait pas, au loin il avait entendu un léger craquement. Il échangea un bref regard avec Aragorn, le rôdeur n'avait rien entendu lui, mais il avait vu le regard de son ami changer.

Ce pourrait-il que Gwilan soit ici ?

Le craquement se rapprocha, Legolas s'empara de son arc avant de le brandir, faisant face à une dizaine d'archets.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, déclara Haldhir en se frayant un chemin entre deux archets.

Il échangea un regard avec chaque membre avant de le poser sur Legolas.

 _-Her Galadriel lelyatuvide (Dame Galadriel va vous recevoir)_

 _-Ar Gwilan ? (Et Gwilan ?)_ Demanda dans un murmure Legolas

 _-Hi harufar sir. (Elle n'est pas ici.)_

Legolas baissa son arme avant de la ranger, prenant la suite d'Haldhir, Aragorn à ses côtés.

-Vous espériez la voir ici ? Interrogea le rôdeur à voix base.

-Oui, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas été séparés autant.

Haldhir fit grimper la compagnie à un escalier en colimaçon dissimulé par d'épaisses branches, escalier qui menait à une plateforme en bois installée à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol, maintenue par trois gros arbres.

-Simple précaution, les orcs et les gobelins ne grimpent pas aux arbres.

-Nous n'en avons pas croisé, répondit Boromir.

-Les collines en sont pourtant remplies une fois la nuit tombée, s'étonna Haldhir.

-Mon compagnon dis vrai, une fois sortie des grottes, nous n'avons plus croisé aucun orcs et gobelins, pas un seul nous a suivi, confirma Aragorn.

- _In Roquen mi'n avanwa._

-Les cavaliers de la mort, traduit Legolas dans un souffle.

Haldhir approuva d'un signe de tête, échangeant un bref regard avec ses hommes.

-Une légende est en train de naître en terre du milieu. On parle de trois cavaliers Elfs, vêtus de noir, qui tuent les créatures sombres croisant leur chemin.

-Des cavaliers noirs ? Questionna Sam à mi-voix, intrigué.

-Peut-être, mais ce sont avant tout des elfs, affirma l'archet.

-Comment en être sur ?

-Leurs armes, termina Haldhir sans donner plus d'explications.

Legolas fixa Haldhi mais rien dans le regard du chef de la garde de la Lothorien ne donnait d'indications sur l'identité des trois cavaliers bien que le prince elfique en eu une petite idée.

 _/ Passage du film quand Haldhir escorte la compagnie jusqu'au palais de Caras Galadhon. La compagnie fait face à Galadriel, puis ils s'installent dans un camp pour se reposer. /_

- _Meletyaldia, i arato Celeborn canile. (Altesse, le seigneur Celeborn vous demande)_ déclara un archet en arrivant auprès de Legolas.

Legolas se tourna vers Aragorn et le reste de la compagnie.

-Il serait imprudent d'offenser le seigneur de cette forêt, murmura Aragorn.

Legolas approuva d'un signe de tête avant de prendre la suite du garde. Durant le trajet qui le menait aux appartements du seigneur, il eut l'étrange impression d'être observé, mais pas l'ombre d'une silhouette n'était présente autour de lui.

 _-Meletyaldia (Altesse)_

 _-Aratonya (Mon Seigneur)_

Les deux Elfs se regardèrent, attendant que le garde quitte la pièce.

-Trêve de politesse

- _Mairea Atya ? (Beau papa)_

-C'est peut-être trop là en revanche, sourit Celeborn.

Legolas esquissa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur son beau père.

-Cela fait un mois que vous êtes partis de Fondcombe et bien plus longtemps que vous avez quitté Menegroth.

-En effet, répondit en soupirant Legolas.

-Ces bois doivent vous rappeler bien des souvenirs, ainsi ai-je pris la liberté de vous faire préparer un petit quelque chose en espérant que vous l'accepterez.

Legolas ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre Celeborn qui, il le savait, le menait vers les bassins. Cet endroit isolé de Caras Galadon était magnifique. Abrité par une grotte et entouré de nombreuses végétations, une cascade laissait son eau se déverser dans une source chaude naturel.

-Je ferais dire à vos amis que vous ne rentrerez que plus tard, déclara Celeborn en faisant demi tour.

Legolas ne répondit pas, fixant une silhouette encapuchonnée qui lui faisait face.

-Haldhir m'a pourtant dis que tu n'était pas là, murmura Legolas en s'approchant de la silhouette.

-Je suis arrivée il y a peu, répondit dans un sourire l'Elfe.

-En même temps que nous ou après ?

-Disons un peu des deux, taquina Gwilan en retirant son capuchon, réduisant la distance entre elle et son époux.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Legolas contre les lèvres de sa femme.

-Toi plus encore, souffla Gwilan.

Bientôt leurs lèvres se scellèrent, échangeant un baiser empli d'amour et de passion. Baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas partager depuis presque deux mois. Les corps se frottèrent, les mains se cherchèrent et bientôt les vêtements volèrent autour d'eux, laissant les deux corps nus se retrouver avec amour…

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas câlinait Gwilan, installé confortablement dans les sources chaudes, effleurant par moment la peau de sa bien aimée, déposant de temps à autres de petits bisous dans son cou, ce qui provoquait toujours un petit rire à Gwilan.

-Comment va Aragorn ?

-Tu penses à Aragorn alors que nous sommes en train de..., dois-je m'en inquiéter?

-Tu préférerais que l'on parle d'armes ? J'ai vu que ton arc était en mauvais état et…

Legolas fit taire Gwilan d'un baiser.

-A choisir, je préfère discuter d'Aragorn, soupira Legolas.

Il était vrai que son arc était bon à changer, les armes des forêts noires n'étaient pas aussi solides que celle de la Lothlorien, et Gwilan lui avait déjà fait trop de fois la remarque à propos de son arc. Le sien était toujours le même, celui qu'ils avaient fait ensemble lors de sa fuite de la Lothlorien, alors que celui de Legolas avait à peine quatre vingts ans, il avait du en refaire un lors de la bataille d'Erebor.

Le couple resta un moment dans l'eau, discutant et échangeant baisers et caresses. Legolas et Gwilan savaient parfaitement qu'ils seraient un certain temps sans se voir, autant profiter de ce moment présent.

Quand Aragorn se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Legolas déjà éveillé, non, ce qui le surprit ce fut le regard de celui-ci ainsi que son sourire presque béat. Le rôdeur n'osa pas poser de questions, espérant intérieurement que dans ces bois une certaine Elfe blonde rodait, et que c'était elle qui était responsable de l'état du prince de Mirkwook.

La bonne humeur de Legolas dura tout le séjour de la communauté en Lothlorien. Gimli n'arrêtait pas de dire que Galadriel avait ensorcelé l'Elf. Quelque part ce n'était pas totalement faux, si l'on prend en compte que la responsable de l'état du prince était la fille de Galadriel. Alors oui, Galadriel y était pour quelque chose, mais d'une manière bien moindre à ce que Gimli s'imaginait.

Le moment arriva de quitter les bois sécurisant des Elfes, les membres de la communauté étaient bien reposés désormais. Des barques avaient été préparées la veille au soir et Galadriel et Celeborn attendaient la communauté sur les bords de la rive. Après un court discourt d'encouragement, Galadriel prit à part chaque membre de la communauté, leur offrant un présent. Gimli, Boromir et Aragorn restèrent les mains vides, pour deux par choix et pour l'autre car le pendentif autour de son cou était déjà fort précieux. Sam se retrouva avec une corde elfique, Merry et Pippin des dagues de Noldorhin, pour Frodon une fiole contenant la lumière d'Ellendile.

Quand ce fut le tour le tour de Legolas, Celeborn s'avança, pour rejoindre sa femme, donnant à Legolas un arc ainsi que le carquois et les flèches qui allaient avec. Le prince observa longuement l'arme, caressant du bout des doigts le bois, s'imprégnant des marqueteries. Du bout des doigts il toucha la cordes, fine et soyeuse. D'un regard il remercia le couple, mais plus loin, à l'ombre d'un arbre, trois silhouettes l'observaient.

Gwilan, Hiril et Nimior.

Le prince esquissa un sourire, avant de bander son arc, à vide. Ce travail, il le reconnaissait ainsi que ce motif, Gwilan avait exactement le même. C'était très habile d'avoir fait passer l'arc par le biais de Galadriel, elle savait qu'ainsi Legolas ne pourrait le refuser.

Une brise légère souffla au moment où les trois silhouettes disparurent, comme pour dire à Legolas « Ne m'oublie pas ». Il n'y avait aucun risque et ce, même si l'Elf ignorait si il reviendrait vivant ou non de leur destination.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE


	20. Chapter 20 - Goheno nin Melie

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Goheno nin Melie_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas :1 088 ans/ Gwilan : 1 061 ans

Thranduil : 5 133 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Cela faisait presque deux ans que Legolas et Gwilan étaient mariés. Alors que le prince pensait que tout dans son couple allait bien, la princesse, elle, n'était pas de cet avis, mais gardait pour elle les deux trois choses qui la perturbaient.

Tout d'abord il y avait ce besoin continuel qu'avait Legolas de faire l'amour. Le jeune homme ne semblait jamais s'en lasser, contrairement à la Galadhrim qui n'aurait pas dit non à une soirée sans, mais elle était juste incapable de résister à son regard, beaucoup trop bleu à son goût. Ensuite, il cherchait toujours à la protéger, Gwilan ne se sentait plus aussi libre qu'avant son mariage. Et la jalousie ! Elle était sûre que si Nimior et Hiril lui parlaient si peu dernièrement c'était à cause de Legolas. Gwilan avait aussi cette désagréable impression d'être incapable de dire non à son époux. Pourtant elle l'avait fait par le passé, lui tenant tête devant ses hommes sans baisser la tête, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle ne s'en sentait plus capable ? Est ce que comme le lui avait dis un jour Celebriane, tout changeait quand on se mariait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être à ce point !

Le soir venu, Gwilan attendit que Legolas soit profondément endormi pour sortir de la chambre, une partie de ses vêtements à la main. Elle avait envie de parler à sa sœur, mais ne voulait pas que Legolas l'accompagne, elle ne voyait que la fuite comme solution. Manque de chance, arrivée au bout du couloir elle se retrouva face à Thranduil.

-Où fuyez-vous ainsi Gwilan ? Questionna le monarque en remarquant la tenue mise à la hâte.

-Voir ma sœur, j'ai besoin de lui parler et pas l'envie d'avoir la compagnie de Legolas, répondit la Galadrhim.

-Et vous n'avez trouvé que la fuite comme solution.

-On peut dire ça, soupira Gwilan.

-Le mariage n'est pas chose aisée, il faut le temps de se connaître dans l'intimité et que chacun trouve la juste mesure pour chaque chose. Je me souviens que c'était compliqué pour ma femme au début aussi. Partez Gwilan, mais promettez-moi de revenir vers mon fils.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Meletyalda, j'aime trop Legolas pour le laisser pour si peu, rassura Gwilan en prenant congé du roi, partant en direction des écuries.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan était arrivée dans la demeure d'Elrond depuis la vieille au soir, sa sœur et son beau frère n'avaient pas posé de questions en la voyant arriver seule, toutefois, l'aînée des filles de Galadriel avait pris l'initiative de faire porter une missive à leur frère, signalant que Gwilan était avec elle et qu'il serait peut-être bon qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Gwilan était restée calme, ne faisant pas attention aux jumeaux qui pourtant faisaient tout pour attirer son attention. Arwen fixait sa tante sans dire un mot, constatant que celle-ci avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. C'était sans doute la raison de sa venue. Une fois le repas fini, Celebriane enjoignit Gwilan de la suivre, allant s'installer à l'écart, dans un endroit calme et légèrement en retrait du palais.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, sans ton époux qui plus est. On n'a plus l'habitude de vous voir l'un sans l'autre. C'est devenu ton ombre, et inversement, commença Celebriane en s'installant plus confortablement.

-C'est justement ça le soucis.

-Comment cela.

-On est beaucoup trop proches et Legolas joue beaucoup trop à l'homme.

-Gwilan, à moins que je ne me trompe c'en est un, répondit Celebrian.

-Oui, mais…

A dire vrai, Gwilan ne savait comment mettre des mots sur ce qui la perturbait dans son couple. En parler à sa sœur lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup, plus qu'aller en discuter avec sa mère en tout cas, mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait face à elle, elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut-être dut lui écrire une lettre.

-Gwilan, quoi que tu dises, je ne te jugerais pas. Jamais, déclara l'aînée en se levant pour prendre place à côté de sa cadette.

-Je ne veux pas être l'une de ces elfes que l'on protège, qui reste enfermée à la maison et que l'on sort de sa chambre juste pour la faire parader à son bras ou pour prendre du plaisir dans un endroit insolite.

-Merci pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Cele'. Tu as toujours était la petite fille parfaite et sage, ta vie aux côté d'Elrond est juste… vous faites un très beau couple et on voit bien que tu es heureuse ainsi, mais ce n'est pas la vie que je veux, déclara Gwilan. Je veux avoir ma vie d'avant. Pouvoir faire mes tours de garde comme avant, me balader comme avant, m'habiller comme avant ! J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à faire des concessions dans notre couple.

-Mais Gwilan tu es mariée. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire toute ces choses, c'est à Legolas. Mais s'il te plaît, mets-y les formes, sourit Celebriane qui savait sa sœur impulsive.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Gwilan reprit la route de Menegroth, ne se doutant pas que Dormial était sur le point d'arriver à la cour du roi Thranduil.

Quand Gwilan arriva au bout de deux jours, elle fut accueillie par Nimior et Hiril, qui, trop heureux de la revoir, ne purent s'empêcher de la serrer dans leurs bras.

-On commençait à s'inquiéter tu sais, commença le premier.

-Surtout quand on a vu Dormial arriver sans ta compagnie, poursuivit Hiril.

-Mon frère est ici ?

-Oui, il est arrivé hier dans la journée, confirmèrent d'une même voix les deux archets.

Gwilan réfléchît avant de prendre la direction du palais.

-Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Alton ? Questionna Gwilan en serrant les longes de son étalon dans ses mains.

-Bien sur. On va le bichonner.

Gwilan eut un sourire tendre avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du palais, à pas rapide, se retenant de peu pour courir. Quand elle arriva dans la salle du trône, Thranduil, Legolas et Dormial lui faisaient face, le plus vieux assis sur son trône, tandis que les deux plus jeunes étaient debout non loin. Enfin debout, c'était beaucoup dire. Legolas était négligemment adossé contre l'un des accoudoirs de l'imposant trône de son père tandis que Dormial était lui adossé contre l'un des piliers non loin. Dormial fut le premier à réagir, s'empressant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Accolade à laquelle Gwilan répondit, soufflant de bien être. Quand Legolas voulut faire de même, Gwilan le stoppa.

-Je...non… Il faut qu'on parle Legolas.

Legolas planta son regard trop bleu dans celui de sa femme.

-Mets-toi un bandeau sur les yeux, fait quelque chose mais arrête de me regarder ainsi, soupira la Galadhrim.

Legolas eut un rire tendre avant de se tourner vers son père et son beau frère.

-Il serait peut-être préférable de vous laisser en tête à tête, déclara Thranduil en se levant de son siège.

-Je...non, bafouilla Gwilan pour la seconde fois en même pas cinq minutes. En fait, j'aimerais que vous restiez au cas ou.

-Au cas ou ? Interrogea Dormial.

-Oui, on sait tous que je suis légèrement impulsive et je n'ai pas envie que ce que j'ai à dire à Legolas dérape sur d'autres sujets.

Dormial échangea un regard avec le roi, s'attendant au pire.

-Bien, comme tu veux.

Gwilan avait suffisamment confiance en son frère pour le mêler à la discutions, ou du moins pour qu'il l'entende. Pour Thranduil, c'était plus par respect envers lui, il les avait tellement aidés qu'elle lui devait bien ça.

-Pour commencer, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges Legolas, je me doute que pour toi ça doit être compliqué mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule et tu le sais. Commença Gwilan. Ensuite j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as dit à Nimior et Hiril pour qu'ils soient si distants envers moi et…

-Attends ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai dit quelque chose aux deux inséparables ?

-Depuis notre mariage je les vois s'éloigner peu à peu de moi, ils n'agissent plus comme avant, répondit Gwilan.

-Gwilan, je ne leur ai rien dit, si ce n'est de faire attention à toi comme ils le faisaient avant.

-Mais c'est justement ça le soucis. Tu cherches trop à me protéger, comme ci j'étais une petite chose fragile !

-Mais tu l'es pour moi. Maintenant si par mes actes ou mon comportement je t'ai laissée entendre que je ne voulais plus de toi parmi les membres de la garde ou que je préférais te voir en robe plutôt que dans ta tenue de combat, je m'en excuse.

-Alors il n'en est rien ?

-Bien sur que non. J'adore t'avoir à mes côtés durant les séances d'entraînement ou pendant les tours de gardes. Et même si j'aime tes robes, je te préfère en tenue de combats. C'est de cette Gwilan-là que je suis tombé amoureux, pas de la petite fille parfaite, non, de la guerrière !

Gwilan baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être trompée sur le comportement de Legolas.

-Il y a autre chose, je me trompe…

-C'est que…

Thranduil et Dormial échangèrent un regard avant de prendre congé, restant non loin au cas où. Gwilan de son coté se tortillait les doigts.

-Je… Legolas tu es le premier, le seul. Je n'ai jamais été en couple avant toi. Tu as eu mon premier baisser, ma première étreinte autre qu'amical et aussi ma première fois, termina Gwilan en rougissant. Je… Il y a certaines choses que je ne connais pas, pour lesquels tu vas devoir me laisser du temps.

-Me serais-je montré trop démonstratif à ton égard.

-On peut dire ça, confirma Gwilan.

Legolas n'y tenant plus et voyant que Gwilan n'ouvrait plus la bouche, il la serra enfin dans ses bras.

- _Goheno nin Melie_ ( Je m'en excuse amour )

Gwilan fixa Legolas un instant, plongeant de nouveau son regard dans ses yeux trop bleus. Legolas en profita, rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de sa femme, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Puis-je vous voler un baiser ? Questionna Legolas taquin.

-Pour tout vous avouer, je n'attends que ça depuis que je suis rentrée, répondit Gwilan sur le même ton.

Non loin de là, Thranduil et Dormial regardèrent le couple s'embrasser avant de faire demi tour, heureux que leur histoire se soit arrangée. Il y aurait beaucoup de choses auquel l'un comme l'autre devraient s'habituer désormais. Vivre à deux n'était pas chose aisée. Mais Thranduil le savait, Gwilan et Legolas étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21 - Almare

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Almare_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas : 1 619 ans / Gwilan : 1 592 ans

Hiril : 1 608 ans / Nimior : 1 620 ans

Thranduil : 5 664 ans

Celeborn : 5 564 ans / Galadriel : 5 502 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Décembre de l'an 1 218 du troisième age, Mirtwook était en fête… Ou presque.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que le couple princier espérait un enfant, mais après deux fausses couches et un enfant mort né, Legolas et Gwilan avaient dus se faire une raison. Au début de cette année-là pourtant, une grande nouvelle était arrivée en la personne d'une grossesse. Gwilan était enceinte.

Le soigneur de la cour avait, contrairement aux autres fois, conseillé à la princesse de faire tout ce dont elle avait envie. Ainsi, la guerrière avait continué ses activités jusqu'à son cinquième mois de grossesse, sous la surveillance de Legolas mais aussi de Nimior, Hiril et même Thranduil. Au début de son sixième mois, bien forcée de reconnaître sa grande fatigue, Gwilan se contenta de balades le long des remparts, en compagnie du roi, elle pouvait le déranger à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, celui-ci répondait présent et ce, même si Legolas était là. Le monarque, adorait ses petits moments en compagnie de sa belle fille.

Durant son dernier mois de grossesse, c'est Arwen qui venait tenir compagnie à la Galadrhim. En effet, Gwilan avait pris beaucoup de poids, et se déplaçait dans les nombreux couloirs et escaliers de la cité lui était désormais compliqué. La princesse n'était pas énorme à ce point-là, mais la fatigue étant, elle préférait minimiser les déplacements. De plus Arwen avait fait le déplacement exprès, autant profiter de ces instants pour parler, d'autant plus que ces moments se faisaient rares et le seraient encore plus dans le futur.

En ce soir du 6 Décembre 1 218, Legolas, Nimior, Hiril, Thranduil, Arwen, Celeborn et Galadriel attendaient dans le couloir, fixant avec plus ou moins d'insistances la porte de l'appartement princier. Celeborn serrait Galadriel dans ses bras, paniqué à l'idée que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur une mauvaise nouvelle. Arwen était soutenue par Hiril et Nimior, qui lui murmuraient des mots réconfortants et racontaient des anecdotes sur les aventures avec le couple. Thranduil et Legolas quand à eux, restaient murés dans le silence, debout l'un à coté de l'autre, fixant la porte sans même ciller.

Depuis le matin Gwilan était enfermée dans la pièce en compagnie du soigneur et de deux aides. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, laissant parfois filtrer de faibles cris de douleur, mais tous savaient que le son était minimisé par la roche épaisse qui composait les murs de Mirkwook.

-Père, commença Legolas.

-Oui ?

-Si jamais on me demande de choisir, je préfère que se soit Gwilan qui soit sauvée plutôt que l'enfant, murmura le prince.

-Je comprends mon fils, et je ne jugerais pas tes choix.

-Merci père.

Non loin Celeborn avait entendu la conversation. Thranduil comme Celeborn s'étaient retrouvés à la place de Legolas, s'inquiétant pour leur bien-aimée, et devant choisir.

Pour Thranduil c'était juste avant la naissance de Legolas, il avait d'ailleurs perdu espoir d'avoir un jour un enfant, préférant garder sa douce épouse en vie plutôt que d'avoir un fils.

Pour Celeborn c'était presque pareil, sauf qu'il avait du choisir quel enfant sauver. A la naissance de Dormial, Galadriel attendait des jumeaux, mais tous savaient que les grossesses de jumeaux étaient risquées, encore plus chez les elfs, quand Galadriel avait accouché, le soigneur ne pouvait pas sauver les deux bébés, Celeborn avait du choisir l'un des deux, mais le principal à ses yeux était que sa femme était vivante.

Ainsi le roi des Elfs et le seigneur de la Lorient comprenaient parfaitement la position de Legolas, d'autant plus que Gwilan n'avait pas eu jusqu'à maintenant des grossesses faciles.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le soignant qui essuyait ses mains ensanglantées. Tous se levèrent d'un bond tandis que Legolas et Thranduil étaient déjà près du soigneur.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Le soigneur sourit avant d'ouvrir plus largement la porte, leur dévoilant la scène qu'ils espéraient tous. Assise sur son lit, Gwilan, les cheveux en pagailles et la robe de nuit froissée, tenait entre ses mains une boule de couverture blanche de laquelle dépassait une petite main.

- _Almare Meletyalda. (Félicitation majesté.)_

Legolas entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la pièce, ne prêtant pas attention au deux aides qui nettoyaient les couvertures souillées. Avec légèreté, il s'installa à côté de sa femme avant de lui embrasser le front, fixant le bébé entre les bras de sa douce.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Étrangement fatiguée, sourit Gwilan. Mais ça valait la peine, termina la princesse en resserrant d'avantage le bébé contre elle.

-Le principal c'est que vous alliez bien tous les deux.

-Oui, enfin.

-Il est magnifique.

-On va devoir lui trouver un nom tu sais. D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, je ne suis pas prête pour un deuxième enfant, sourit Gwilan en fermant les yeux, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Legolas.

-Si ça peux te rassurer, moi non plus.

Dans la chambre, les anciens occupants du couloirs se mirent à sourire, heureux de voir le couple ainsi enlacé, leur fils dormant paisiblement entre les bras de Gwilan et surveillé par Legolas.

Quelques jours plus tard, le baptême du petit Tinus Legolas Celeborn Thranduil, prince de Mirtwook eut lieu.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

N'oubliez pas , la reviews est le salaire de l'auteur.

Sa vous prend deux minutes et l'auteur est content de savoir ce que l'on pense de son œuvre.

Merci d'avance.

Cette histoire est finit d'être écrite, reste plus qu'a tout publier.


	22. Chapter 22 - Comme ses parents …

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Comme ses parents …_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 709 ans / Legolas : 1 736 ans

Nimior : 1 737 ans / Hiril : 1 725 ans

Thranduil : 5 781 ans / Tinus : 117 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'an 1 535 du troisième âge, Irelen, gouvernante de Menegroth, courait dans les couloirs de la cité à la recherche de son petit protégé. Il ne lui restait plus que deux endroits possibles : la sale du trône et la zone d'entraînement.

L'un comme l'autre étaient occupés par la famille royal et y pénétrer même discrètement revenait à avouer que Tinus avait encore échapper à sa surveillance.

Le jeune Elf n'en était pas à son coup d'essais, depuis tout petit il passait le temps à échapper à sa gouvernante. Ce petit jeu était connu de tous, et amusait une grande partie des habitants de Menegroth, mais par moment c'était gênant, surtout quand, comme aujourd'hui, le roi recevait la visite du roi du Gondor pour affaire et que du coup une grande partie des gardes était déployée pour la sécurité, les parents de Tinus inclus. Ceux ci n'avaient pas cessé leur activité, bien que Gwilan se soit consacrée à l'éducation de son fils durant ses vingt premières années, elle avait eu hâte de retrouver sa vie d'archer, tuants des araignées et dégainant des flèches à tout va. Cela n'empêchait pas le couple royal de répondre présent quand leur fils unique avait besoin d'eux.

Thranduil de son côté s'était vite transformé en papy gâteau, Tinus lui rappelait tellement Legolas qu'il lui passait tout… Ou presque. Il y avait bien eu cette fois où le garnement avait interrompu une réunion importante pour une histoire de doudou perdu, mais le roi n'avait pas réussi à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

En ce jour donc, Thranduil recevait le roi actuel du Gondor, aussi discrètement que possible Irelen entra dans la sale du trône, aucun bruit suspect, elle interpella un des gardes.

-Avez vous vu passer le jeune prince ?

-Non madame.

-Merci.

Tout aussi discrètement Irelen ressortit de la pièce, loupant le regard amusé du roi. La gouvernante repartit à l'assaut des couloirs, se dirigeant vers la zone d'entraînement. Là, devant l'Elf se tenait une vingtaine d'archers, bandant leurs arcs à la chaîne pour être le meilleur tireur, mais la flèche qui atteint la cible était plus petite que les autres.

-Tinus, souffla Irelen.

En effet, le jeune prince se tenait fièrement parmi les autres archers, arc en main. Celui-ci était cependant moins élégant que les autres. Nul doute que le jeune homme l'avait fait lui même sans conseils de personne.

-Bien joué champion, plaisanta Hiril en frottant amicalement la tête du jeune prince, emmêlant sa chevelure blonde.

-Le portrait craché de ses parents, je l'ai toujours dit, sourit Nimior.

Tinus tenta d'échapper à l'emprise des deux hommes mais n'y parvint pas.

-Nimior, Hiril, que se passe-t-il ici… termina dans un soupire Legolas en arrivant sur la zone.

-Tinus, gronda Gwilan en arrivant au côté de son époux.

-Je … Désolé, s'excusant le jeune prince.

-En même temps on ne peut lui en vouloir, regarde le talent qu'il a déjà, taquina Nimior en montrant la cible.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça.

-Oui, acquiesça Tinus d'une petite voix.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de gonfler le torse tandis que Gwilan fixait son fils avec un large sourire.

-Demain tu viendras avec nous, déclara Gwilan. En attendant va rejoindre ta gouvernante et n'oublies pas de te changer pour ce soir, le roi du Gondor mange avec nous.

-Encore un banquet !

-Oui, encore un banquet, répondit Legolas. Qu'est ce que tu as contre les banquets ?

-C'est juste que maman n'est pas pareille lors des banquets, on dirait une fille !

Legolas, Nimior et Hiril ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque tandis que Gwilan souffla, dépitée par la réflexion de son fils.

-Quand tu seras plus vieux, je te rappellerais cette remarque, soupira Gwilan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tinus avala sa salive dans un bruit peu élégant avant de baisser la tête, rejoignant sa gouvernante qui, depuis le début l'attendait à l'entrée de la zone d'entraînement. Legolas s'approcha de Gwilan avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Alors comme ça il n'y a que lors des banquets où tu es une fille. Du coup je me demande ce que tu es à l'heure actuelle ?

-Quelqu'un capable de te ratatiner au tir à l'arc, au poignard et …

-Et… ?

-Et quelqu'un qui t'a donné un merveilleux fils qui fera ta fierté, murmura Gwilan.

-Je ne serais sûrement pas aussi fière de Tinus que de toi. _Nalye nya lil irima ana Gwilan (Tu es mon plus beau cadeau Gwilan.)_

Tinus regarda ses parents s'embrasser, ils étaient à ses yeux le plus beau couple de la terre du milieu. Bien sûr le jeune prince n'avait pas encore vu grand chose de la terre du milieu, mais il espérait plus tard trouver une Elfe avec qui il formerait un couple aussi parfait que celui de ses parents, enfin il voulait juste une Elfe moins… dangereuse.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le lendemain, Tinus faisait face à ses parents dans la zone d'entraînement. Legolas lui tendit alors un carquois avec un morceau de bois.

-Et si on fabriquait ton premier arc ?

Le jeune prince en sauta de joie, s'installant déjà sur le banc non loin, le même que celui sur lequel Gwilan avait forgé son arc bien des années auparavant. Legolas lui expliqua la partie façonnage. Tinus buvant ses paroles, faisant bien attention de ne pas se couper. Nimior et Gwilan faisaient leur tour de garde tandis qu'Hiril guettait l'entraînement des gardes. En début de journée Gwilan prit le relais pour la partie sculpture. Aidant son fils unique à personnaliser son arme. La Galadrhim durant ce temps s'occupait des flèches, Legolas en avait fait quelques unes le matin mais ce n'était pas assez.

-Ca donne quoi ? Interrogea le futur roi en arrivant auprès de son fils en fin de journée.

-Il ne me manque plus que la corde, déclara Tinus.

Gwilan esquiva un sourire avant de s'arracher trois cheveux, les tressa entre eux pour en faire une corde.

-La voilà, répondit l'Elfe en donnant la corde à son fils.

Tinus s'en saisit délicatement avant de la fixer à son nouvel arc.

-Va l'essayer, encouragea Nimior sous le regard bienveillant de Legolas et Gwilan.

Les gardes présents s'écartèrent, laissant la place au jeune prince. Tinus se plaça correctement, faisant fit du regard des Elfs qui l'entouraient. Il se concentra, souffla sur la corde avant de lâcher la flèches qui atterrie en plein cœur de la cible. Gwilan et Legolas ne purent s'empêcher de féliciter leur fils, fières de son exploit.

-Le digne fils de ses parents, souffla Thranduil qui depuis la porte de la zone avait tout vu.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

N'oubliez pas, la reviews est le salaire de l'auteur

Sa vous prend deux minutes et l'auteur est content de savoir ce que l'on pensez de son œuvre

Merci d'avance


	23. Chapter 23 - Vanwa

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _« Vanwa_ _»_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 1 902 ans / Legolas : 1 929 ans

Nimior : 1 930 ans / Hiril : 1 918 ans

Thranduil : 5 974 ans / Tinus : 310 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Tinus avait à peine 310 ans en ce jour d'été, Legolas, Nimior et lui étaient partis patrouiller dans la forêt. Le jeune prince Elf faisait désormais parti de la garde, mais aucun des archets ne le laissaient seul. Pas qu'ils aient reçu d'ordre direct de leur roi mais c'était tout comme.

Le jeune Elf était devenu doué au tir à l'arc mais il avait encore du mal avec les dagues et autres lames qui composaient son équipement. Son père lui donnait fréquemment des cours, ainsi que sa mère et les autres archets, mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune prince n'aimait pas les combats au corps à corps.

Les araignées commençaient à envahir la forêt, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus dérangeant à l'heure actuelle, un groupe d'Orcs avait été aperçu aux frontières de la forêt. Legolas, Nimior et Tinus étaient donc sur la piste de ces Orcs, espérant bien les trouver avant qu'ils n'atteignent les alentours de Menegroth.

Gwilan était avec Hiril, surveillant le retour du trio depuis le camp d'entraînement.

-Cela va faire des heures qu'ils sont partis, déclara Gwilan.

-Si ils ont trouvé les Orcs, il faudra leur laisser le temps de les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Mais on ignore combien ils sont, et Tinus est avec eux.

-Tu n'es pas rassurée n'est-ce-pas.

-Non. Allons à leur rencontre, décida la Galdhrim sans demander l'avis de son ami.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Du côté de Tinus, ce n'était pas très joyeux. Ils avaient bien trouvé les Orcs, mais s'étaient vite aperçus qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu. Au lieu d'une vingtaine comme signalé avant leur départ de Menegroth, ils étaient désormais une cinquantaine. Legolas et Nimior s'étaient jeté dans la mêlée, laissant Tinus à l'abri d'un arbre où il pouvait dégainer flèche après flèche sans être remarqué.

À l'heure actuelle, seulement dix Orcs étaient hors d'état de nuire, les autres se faisaient sonner à tour de rôle mais revenaient bien vite auprès des deux guerriers. Tinus, bien qu'à l'abri avait du mal à viser, ayant peur de toucher par inadvertance son père ou son ami. Les deux Elfs bougeaient tellement que c'était dur d'être sur de son coup.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? Questionna Hiril en arrivant juste derrière le jeune prince.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

-On vient d'arriver, respire, la cavalerie est là.

Gwilan fit un clin d'œil à son fils avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, rejoignant déjà les deux autres.

-Reste à l'abri, conseilla Hiril en faisant de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Tinus approuva, regardant alors sa mère combattre aux côtés de son père et de leurs amis. La voir agir ainsi avait quelque chose de sauvage. Il savait que sa mère était une grande guerrière, mais la voir à l'œuvre était une autre chose. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas l'Orc non loin de lui. Ce fut le cri de Nimior qui l'alerta.

-Tinus, à gauche !

Le jeune prince eut juste le temps de se retourner et de saisir sa dague avant de se faire attaquer par l'Orc. En contre bas, Gwilan et Legolas fixaient leur fils, tout en continuant à tuer des Orcs. Le sang du prince se glaça quand son fils se prit un coup de poignard. Instantanément il fixa Gwilan, apercevant une boule lumineuse blanche qui se formait au bout de sa main droite.

-À terre ! Hurla Legolas en sentant la colère de Gwilan monter.

Nimior et Hiril ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre, se jetant au sol en même temps que Legolas et Tinus un peu plus loin.

- _Vanwa ! (Meur_ _s_ _)_ hurla d'un coup Gwilan en fixant l'Orc qui avait blessé son fils.

Un éclair blanc les aveuglât quelques secondes plus tard, balayant tout sur son passage. Envoyant les Orcs voler dans le décor, se faisant empaler contre les arbres.

Legolas fut le premier à se relever, se précipitant vers Gwilan, Après un signe de tête vers Nimior et Hiril, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers Tinus, qui, encore sous le choque, ne s'était pas relevé. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa mère faire usage de sa magie. Il avait entendu de par les gardes de quoi elle était capable, mais il y avait une grande différence entre l'entendre et le voir. A cet instant, Tinus eut peur de sa mère.

Quand Nimior et Hiril le relevèrent, s'assurant que la blessure était superficiel, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses parents. Sa mère était toujours la même, rien n'avait changé en elle, pas même son physique. Elle semblait juste épuisée. En regardant autour de lui, il comprit pourquoi les Orcs qu'il leur rester à tuer étaient tous morts. Leurs yeux étaient devenus blancs, leurs visages reflétaient la surprise et la terreur, sans oublier que tous étaient empalés dans les arbres autour d'eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici ce soir il ne seront plus que cendre, rassura Nimior qui avait suivi le regard du jeune prince.

-Je… commença Tinus.

-Tu as peur ? C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais bien te dire que depuis le temps ça ne me fait rien, mais je te mentirais. Contente toi de garder en mémoire que c'est ta mère et qu'elle a fait ça pour te sauver, rassura Hiril.

Legolas lui avait pris Gwilan entre ses bras, la soulevant du sol pour la porter.

-À quoi ça sert que tu nous sauves, si après tu n'as plus la force de marcher, taquina d'une voix tendre l'héritier de Mirtwook.

-C'est pour que tu me sauves à ton tour, plaisanta Gwilan avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration de son époux.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, répondit Legolas en embrassant le front de la Galadhrim.

-Toujours, murmura la concernée en tombant définitivement endormie.

-On rentre ? Interrogea Nimior en arrivant aux côtés du couple.

-Oui. Tinus va bien ?

-Il s'en remettra, la blessure est superficielle, mais je pense qu'il a plus eu de Gwilan que de l'Orc.

-Ça se comprend. Rentrons à Menegroth, je parerais avec lui une fois arrivé.

-Si tu veux, je peux… déclara Nimior en montrant Gwilan.

-Merci, mais non, pour une fois qu'elle se laisse aller.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser porter, taquina Nimior en aidant Hiril à soutenir Tinus.

Le jeune Elf était blessé à la jambe, et marcher lui était, de ce fait compliqué.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

-Prévenez-moi dès qu'ils rentrent, déclara Thranduil au garde qui guettait la porte.

-Oui votre majesté.

Thranduil s'apprêtait à rentrer quand le garde l'appela.

-Majesté ! Ils arrivent !

Thranduil oublia ceux qui l'entouraient pour se diriger vers les cinq arrivants. Tinus était soutenu par Nimior et Hiril tandis que Gwilan était portée par Legolas.

Le roi se jeta sur les trois premiers.

-Je vais bien, juste une blessure légèrement douloureuse, rassura Tinus.

Le roi fit un signe de tête aux deux guerriers, dans une demande silencieuse d'emmener le jeune prince à ses appartements et de quérir le soigneur. Quand Legolas arriva à son niveau, Thranduil loupa un battement. Gwilan avait les yeux fermés !

-Elle va bien, rassura aussitôt Legolas. Elle a juste usé de trop de magie en une seule fois.

-Epuisée.

-Oui. Pouvez-vous faire mander Guadrane à son chevet. Je dois parler à Tinus.

Thranduil regarda Legolas, le regard empli d'interrogation.

-C'est la première fois qu'il voit Gwilan ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur de sa mère à cause de cela, expliqua Legolas.

-Bien sur. Je resterais à son chevet le temps que tu revienne auprès d'elle.

-Merci.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser, ordonna presque Legolas en faisant irruption dans la chambre de son fils.

Legolas attendit que tous soient partis avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son fils.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux.

-Tu es sur ?

-Je… Oui, un peu choqué, avoua à mi-voix le fils.

-Je l'étais aussi la première fois, choqué, déclara Legolas. Mais ta mère se contrôle tu sais. Ses pouvoirs ne lui échapperont pas, plus maintenant.

-C'est déjà arrivé ?

-Oui. La première fois que ses pouvoirs se sont déclenchés, c'était à peu près dans les mêmes circonstances qu'aujourd'hui. Arwen et elle se baladaient dans la forêt de la Lotlorien quand une bande d'Orcs a surgit devant elles. Gwilan avait la dague de Dormial avec elle, mais ne s'en ait pas servit. Quand Dormial et Haldhir les ont trouvées, ta mère était allongée au sol, la robe tachée de sang d'Orcs et Arwen à ses côtés. Autour d'eux les Orcs étaient morts, empalés sur les différents arbres aux alentours avant de se consumer en tas de cendre, raconta Legolas. A partir de ce jour-là, Gwilan s'est entraînée sans relâche autant au niveau magie qu'au niveau armes.

-C'est ce jour-là que…

-Que ses cheveux ont changé de couleur, confirma Legolas.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE


	24. Chapter 24 - Gouffre de Helm

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Gouffre de Helm_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas : 3 305 ans

Aragorn : 88 ans / Gimli : 139 ans

Tinus : 1 800 ans / Haldhir : 6 560 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Mars, 3019 du troisième âge. La guerre pour la terre du Milieu faisait rage. Sur les terres du Rohan, Théoden et son armée s'étaient réfugiés au gouffre de Helm dans une quête vaine d'échapper au courroux de Saroumane.

Le jour commençait à décliner quand un cor se fit entendre. Legolas et Aragorn furent les premiers à réagir, reconnaissant tous deux le son du cor de l'armée d'Haldhir. La Lothlorien leur venait en aide.

Aragorn fit face à Haldhir, ne prêtant guère attention au regard de Théoden.

- _Mae govannen_ _(Mes Respects)_ , souffla Aragorn en Quenya. Vous êtes plus que bienvenue.

Legolas poussa légèrement Aragorn, faisant à son tour face à l'archet, serrant le bras du capitaine de la Lothlorien.

-Il est avec moi, murmura Haldir.

Legolas intercepta le regard d'Haldhir, regardant dans la même direction pour voir un Elf semblable aux autres, au premier abord, mais en y regardant mieux, le prince de Mirkwook reconnu son fils unique dans cette foule d'archets elfiques blonds.

Tinus n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. L'homme était blond, les cheveux légèrement plus courts que ceux de son père, des yeux bleus perçant, un teint pâle et les vêtements habituels des archets de la Lothlorien où il vivait avec sa femme. Laissant Haldir, Théoden et Aragorn discuter, Legolas s'approcha de son fils.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu aider.

-Tinus, c'est…

-Dangereux ? J'ai 1 800 ans, je suis marié et il me semble qu'à mon âge tu avais frôlé la mort une bonne centaine de fois déjà. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'y expose aujourd'hui qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose.

-C'est Gwilan ?

-Elle voulait venir, mais avait quelque chose à faire du côté d'Isengard. On a fait le chemin ensemble, répondit le jeune elf. Elle était avec Hiril et Nimior, termina Tinus.

Legolas souffla avant de fixer son fils.

-Ne meurt pas ici.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, rassura Tinus.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Une fois installés sur les remparts, Gimli et Legolas étaient côté à côte, faisant face à des centaines d'orcs. L'Isengard s'était vidé. Tinus quand à lui, était non loin de son père, deux Elfs les séparaient seulement.

-Vise et réfléchi en même temps.

Quand la bataille commença, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de donner des informations à la volée pour son fils.

- _Cilya axe ar ni i rama (Leurs armures ont une faille au cou et sous les bras)_

Tinus écoutait, regardant du coin de l'oeil son père. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui dans ce genre de situation. Quelque temps plus tard, quand les Orcs arrivèrent avec leurs échelles, Gimli et lui se faisaient même un concours pour savoir qui en tuerait le plus. Tinus trouvait cela infantile, mais c'est sans doute grâce à ça qu'ils arrivaient à garder pieds, ignorant le sang d'orcs qui noircissait leur vêtements et les cadavres qui se jonchaient à leurs pieds.

Tinus faisait tout son possible pour ne pas être touché, il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures que la bataille avait commencé quand il vit Haldir se jeter devant lui, recevant un coup mortel.

-Haldir ! Le crie d'Aragorn déchira la nuit tandis que le capitaine de la Lothlorien s'effondrait aux pieds de Tinus.

-Dites-lui que nous sommes à égalité désormais, souffla Haldhir dans son dernier souffle.

Tinus ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots, mais nul doute qu'ils lui étaient adressés. L'Elf ne cessait de le fixer même une fois ses yeux fermés par Aragorn, il lui semblait voir son regard bleu sur lui. L'ancien rôdeur fixa l'Elf avant de lui faire un léger signe de tête.

-Rentrons dans la forteresse, souffla Aragorn.

Tinus approuva avant de se saisir d'Haldir.

-On ne peut pas le laisser ici, répondit simplement le jeune Elf.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'aube n'était plus loin désormais, Une partie des guerriers était en train de se faire soigner, beaucoup d'Elfs apprenaient la nouvelle de la mort d'Haldhir. Legolas alla trouver Tinus, lui faisant face avec entre ses mains des feuilles d'Athélas.

-Pour te soigner.

-Merci.

Tinus était blessé à l'épaule, rien de grave, mais la blessure devait être soignée rapidement si le jeune Elf ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une hideuse cicatrice.

-Rentre en Lothlorien, implora presque Legolas une fois Tinus soigné.

-Père.

-Non écoute, cette guerre n'est pas la tienne, tu vas bientôt être père !

-En fait, je le suis déjà, avoua Tinus. Malya a accouché il y a presque deux mois.

Legolas eut un sourire tendre avant de prendre son fils entre ses bras.

-Félicitation, déclara Legolas en prenant entre ses bras son fils unique. Retenant difficilement quelques larmes. Cet enfant qui venait de le faire devenir grand-père, il ne le verrait peut-être jamais.

-Merci, répondit Tinus en répondant à l'accolade de son père.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tinus quitta le champ de bataille du gouffre de Helm avec une dizaine d'archets de la Lothlorien, empruntant le sentier sous la montagne pour plus de sécurité.

Legolas le regarda partir, effaçant difficilement son sourire avant de rejoindre Aragorn et Gimli qui continuaient de barricader la porte, chargeant par la suite en direction des Orcs de Saroumane.

À quelques kilomètres de là, non loin d'Isengard, Gwilan, Hiril et Nimior, regardaient une armée d'Ents prendre la route tandis qu'Isengard et son magicien étaient doucement en train de sombrer. Oui, cette bataille était gagnée mais pour la suivante rien n'était moins sûr.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

N'oubliez pas, la reviews est le salaire de l'auteur ^^


	25. Chapter 25 - Le commencement

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Le commencement._

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas : 27 ans

Thranduil : 4 072 ans / Evrani : 3 748 ans

Elrond : 3 240 ans

Celeborn : 3 972 ans / Galadriel : 3 910 ans

Celebrian : 3 197 ans / Dormial : 2 172 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Evrani : Mère de Legolas, épouse de Thranduil .

Normalement elle meurt quelques temps après la naissance de Legolas, mais cela ne m'arrangeait pas, du coup cette fois encore j'ai fait une entorse et je la laisse profiter quelque peu de son fils unique.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'an 3 182 du second age.

Cet hiver là, Thranduil recevait Elrond pour la fête des étoiles, cérémonie auquelle Galadriel et Celeborn avait été invités, mais Galadriel attendait un heureux événement et ne pouvait se déplacer à sa guise. Non loin de la salle du trône, Evrani courait après Legolas. Le jeune Elf trouvait amusant de jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs de Menegroth.

Arrivée devant la salle du trône, la souveraine eut un moment de réflexion puis décida de poursuivre ses recherches, Legolas n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se cacher là un jour pareil.

Et pourtant…

A l'abri des regards, le jeune prince s'était glissé derrière le trône de son père, écoutant ainsi la conversation entre le seigneur d'Imladris et le roi des Elfs.

Seulement, du haut de ses 27 ans et son mètre dix, le blond était certes discret, mais pas silencieux, en voulant se décaler pour mieux voir, il se cogna contre le trône et ne put empêcher un cri de douleur.

-Que ? Commença Elrond.

-Legolas, souffla le roi en se précipitant vers son fils pour voir ce qu'il faisait là mais aussi s'il s'était fait mal.

Le roi avait tellement attendu après la naissance de son fils, qu'il avait tendance à le surprotéger, jouant au papa poule avec le jeune Elf. Thranduil savait que son fils allait grandir et finirait par voler de ses propres ailes. Il souhaitait profiter un maximum de ses années d'enfants.

-Désolé _Atar (papa)_ , répondit Legolas d'une petite voix.

-Est ce que tu t'es fait mal ? Questionna le roi en se mettant à la hauteur de son fils.

Legolas regarda son père, les yeux pleins de larmes. Thranduil fit abstraction de la présence d'Elrond pour prendre son fils entre ses bras, lui embrassant le front avant de s'installer sur son trône

-Un jour tu seras roi, tu ne pourras pas pleurer pour une blessure à l'orteil, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Legolas fixa son père, essuyant d'un revers de manche ses larmes.

-Oui _Atar (papa)_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le soir venu, Evrani arriva au banquet accompagnée de Legolas, Thranduil était déjà en compagnie d'Elrond.

-Mais au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit où se trouve votre femme, constata Thranduil, une fois le repas servit.

-Elle se trouve auprès de sa mère, dame Galadriel ne va pas tarder à accoucher.

-Quelle heureuse nouvelle, vraiment, même si l'écart d'âge entre Dormial et ce bébé est assez important, déclara la souveraine de Menegroth.

-Je dois d'ailleurs les rejoindre, une fois ma visite ici terminée.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous nous joindre à vous, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes allés en Lothlorien.

-Avec plaisir.

Legolas écoutait la conversation sans y participer, il s'était déjà fait remarquer quelques heures auparavant, inutile de recommencer. Pourtant le prince avait beaucoup à dire, et la plupart étaient des questions. Tout d'abord pourquoi faire tant de remarques sur l'âge de ce Dormial, ensuite où se situait la Lothlorien et surtout qui était cette dame Galadriel. Mais toutes ces questions attendraient l'heure du coucher, en espérant que sa mère, ou sa nourrice, daigne lui répondre.

La soirée se déroula sans encombres, l'heure du coucher arriva pour Legolas, après avoir dit bonne nuit aux adultes, il fut conduit à sa chambre, où sa mère le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Dis maman, on va vraiment aller en Lothlorien ?

-Oui, cela te fait plaisir ?

-Oui, j'aime visiter d'autres forêts, répondit le futur roi.

-Tu as tout le temps de visiter les forêts de la terre du milieu.

-Je sais, mais j'ai entendu le seigneur Elrond dire que la Lothlorien était magique.

-Ce n'est pas tellement la forêt qui est magique, c'est plus sa seigneurie, la dame Galadriel.

-Oh ! Et ses enfants ?

-Celebrian a quelques dons, mais pas Dormial, enfin pas à ma connaissance. Cela ne semble être que pour les filles, sourit Evrani.

-Alors il faut que ce soit une fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-On aura presque le même âge et comme ça je pourrais me marier avec elle, et elle me fera plein de tours de magie ! Déclara avec enthousiasme Legolas.

-Legolas, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ces choses-là.

-Mais maman !

-Non… Maintenant tu t'installes correctement et tu dors.

Legolas approuva, embrassant une dernière fois sa mère avant de se caler dans les couvertures, rêvant déjà d'une enchanteresse avec qui il passerait son éternité et qui lui ferait plein de tour de magie.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Thranduil était installé sur son cheval, Legolas assis devant lui, le jeune Elf était trop jeune pour monter seul et sa mère n'avait pas suffisamment d'aisance pour laisser son fils monter avec elle. Elrond était à quelque pas devant le couple royal. Ils étaient presque arrivés aux frontières de la Lorient quand Legolas tomba de sommeil. Thranduil ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre face à cette situation, il y a quelques années encore, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour ce bonheur à porter de main.

Le soir tombait à peine sur la forêt quand la petite troupe arriva aux pieds de Caras Galadhon. Haldir accueillit la délégation, indiquant que Galadriel était en plein accouchement.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Evrani en descendant de cheval avec l'aide d'Elrond. Thranduil lui, était occupé à descendre Legolas.

-Cela dure depuis hier soir. Dame Celeborn et dans la salle du trône avec le seigneur Celeborn, indiqua l'archet.

-Si longtemps ? S'étonna Evrani.

-Oui, soupira l'Elf.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Dormial y était installé, discutant à voix basse avec sa sœur, tandis que Celeborn, les yeux dans le vague guettait les moindres allers et venues des Elfs qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre de sa douce.

L'heureuse nouvelle arriva le lendemain soir.

Celeborn fût le premier à entrer dans la chambre de Galadriel. La dame de Lothlorien était alitée, une couverture entre les bras.

-Je te présente ta fille, Gwilan.

Celeborn prit alors sa fille entre ses bras, son regard affectueux ne trompait personne, ce bébé ne le savait pas encore mais pour son père c'était un trésor et nul doute qu'il la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand Dormial entra à son tour dans la pièce, il félicita ses parents avant de prendre à son tour le bébé entre ses bras, Celebrian regardant au dessus son épaule, contemplant le visage délicat de sa petite sœur.

-Elle est si sage, et regarde…

-Oui elle est magique, sourit Dormial en constatant comme sa sœur que de petites étincelles bleues faisaient de brèves apparitions aux bouts des petits doigts du bébé.

-Magique ? Questionna Legolas qui jusque-là était caché par la longue robe de Thranduil.

-Oui, viens voir, répondit Dormial en se mettant à la hauteur du prince.

Legolas se laissa emporter par les étincelles bleues puis par le regard du nouveau né. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu tellement clair.

-Je peux la prendre aussi ?

Celeborn et Galadriel échangèrent un regard, puis d'un signe de tête approuvèrent la requête du petit prince. Dormial guida Legolas pour placer ses mains et ses bras correctement avant de lui confier les couvertures dans lesquels était emmitouflée Gwilan. Thranduil vit clairement le sourire de son fils ainsi que son regard plein d'amour. Oui, il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Et Galadriel l'avait remarqué aussi, à ne pas douter.

-Un jour, toi et moi on se mariera, chuchota Legolas à l'oreille de Gwilan, comme une promesse.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A Suivre


	26. Chapter 26 - Dol Guldur

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Dol Guldur_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Thranduil : 7 272 ans

Nimior : 3 228 ans / Legolas : 3 227 ans

Hiril : 3 216 ans / Gwilan : 3 200 ans

Tauriel : 1 086 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

N'oubliez pas, la reviews est le salaire de l'auteur

Sa vous prend deux minutes et l'auteur est content de savoir ce que l'on pense de son œuvre

Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Parce que j'aime relire vos reviews, je les trouve motivante pour continuer à écrire. C'est un peu bêtes mais je n'y peux rien je suis ainsi.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'an 2 941 du troisième age.

Gwilan faisait face au roi des elfs, dans la salle du trône.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Plusieurs choses, pour commencer depuis quand me vouvoyez-vous votre altesse ? Commença Gwilan, clairement énervée.

-Pardonne moi Gwilan, mais…

-Je sais. N'oubliez juste pas à qui vous vous adressez Thranduil.

Le roi acquiesça avant d'inviter d'un signe de la main sa belle fille à continuer.

-Je crains que la suite ne soit pas aussi joyeuse.

-Gwilan, depuis le temps, je te connais, alors parle avant que ça n'explose.

La fille de Galadriel fixa alors son regard dans celui du roi.

-Des araignées qui envahissent la forêt, des Orques qui arrivent à y entrer et tant d'autres choses. Vert bois a été renommé Forêt Noire à cause de tout cela. Quand direz-vous à vos hommes de faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse ? S'enflamma Gwilan.

-Nous ne pouvons en faire d'avantage.

-Si ! Il suffirait que l'on aille à Dol Guldur, Nimior, Hiril et moi suffirions largement afin de tuer les araignées avant qu'elles ne sortent de l'oeuf. Une fois la forêt débarrassée de cette magie sombre, nous pourrions retrouver la splendeur qu'avait la forêt avant.

-Dol Guldur est à l'extérieur de nos terres.

-Vous êtes le roi des Elfs, vos terres s'étendent jusqu'où bon vous semble.

-Mais ces terres-là m'indiffèrent, souffla le roi avec arrogance.

-Depuis quand êtes vous devenu aussi petit ? Interrogea Gwilan avant de faire demi tour.

-Je vous interdis d'y aller Gwilan.

Mais Gwilan était déjà bien loin, arc en main, Hiril et Nimior à ses côtés.

-Legolas ne vient pas ?

-Il fait sa ronde avec Tauriel, et entre nous, vu comment j'ai énervé Thranduil je préfère qu'il reste à l'écart.

-Peur des représailles ?

-En partie.

Les trois archers enfourchèrent leurs chevaux avant de prendre la direction de la forteresse de Dol Guldur.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan, Nimior et Hiril avaient réussi à détruire une vingtaine d'araignées lorsque la nuit tomba.

-Rentrons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les deux amis approuvèrent avant de remonter sur leurs montures, galopant jusqu'à Menegroth. En route, ils furent arrêtés par Legolas et Tauriel.

-Legolas que…

-Ne dis rien, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon père et toi.

Gwilan baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse.

-Je..

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis fier de toi, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci, il va falloir du temps avant que père ne te refasse confiance.

-Combien ?

-Un ans, peut-être moins. Je suis désolé amour.

-Ne le sois pas. Quand le moment sera venu, viens me retrouver.

-Où ça ?

-Là où tout a commencé, sourit Gwilan, échangeant un dernier baiser avec son prince, se moquant bien des regards des trois autres qui étaient braqués sur eux.

Legolas regarda Gwilan et Hiril partirent, Nimior avait décidé de rester auprès de Legolas, du moins pour le moment. Nimior et Hiril étaient devenus inséparables, certains pensaient même qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre les deux Elfs, mais il n'en était rien.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Quatre mois plus tard, Dol Guldur ainsi que la forêt étaient de nouveau envahit d'oeufs d'araignées, et Taurin Ecu-de-chêne se présentait devant la porte des Elfs avec douze autres nains et un hobbit.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE

Note de fin : il ne reste plus que 5 chapitre à publier

Je pense en publier un autre cette semaine et les trois suivant à une semaine d'interval.

Mes prochaines fictions publiées ici seront sur l'univers Harry Potter et une autre sur l'univers de Fullmetal Alchimiste.


	27. Chapter 27 - Minath Tirith - partie1

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

 _Minas Tirith_

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 3 278 ans / Legolas : 3 305 ans

Nimior : 3 306 ans / Hiril : 3 294 ans

# 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 ## 0 # 0 #

Le calme était revenu depuis peu en terre du milieu. Certains orques, gobelins et créatures noires foulaient encore la terre du milieu mais bien vite ils étaient repérés et tués par les guerriers encore en patrouilles dans les environs du Mordor ou de l'Isengard. Durant la guerre une légende était née, celle de trois cavaliers Elfes, encapuchonnés, apparaissant telle des fantômes meurtriers, ne laissant sur leur passage que les carcasses fumantes des sombres créatures de Sauron.

Mais revenons à Minas Tirith, et plus exactement sur les rives d'Osgiliath, là où quelques semaines auparavant, le roi d'Agmard fut tué. Faramir accompagné de Gimli et quelques autres hommes, surveillaient les alentours sur ordre de leur nouveau roi Aragorn.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ? Interrogea Faramir en désignant un nuage de fumée au loin.

-On peut toujours aller voir, suggéra Gimli, empoignant déjà sa hache.

-L'idée de tuer des orques et de le dire au prince Legolas vous ravi d'avance, taquina Faramir.

-Exactement, confirma Gimli en montant sur son poney.

Le duo ainsi qu'une dizaine d'archets arrivèrent bien vite près du nuage de fumée et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une bande d'orque et de trois cavaliers elfiques.

-Cinquante orques à trois, il y a de quoi être jaloux, marmonna Gimli.

Bien vite les cavaliers tuèrent les quelques orques encore en vie, sous le regard des arrivants d'Osgiliath.

-Et bien au final, il n'y avait pas besoin de nous ici, déclara Faramir.

-Pas si sur, répondit Gimli en envoyant sa hache non loin de l'un des cavaliers.

Un orque s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à attaquer le dit cavalier.

-Je vous remercie maître nain.

-Il n'y a que la hache qui soit une arme descente à mon goût, répondit Gimli.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais le temps que votre hache et vous arriviez, nous avions tué tous ces orques, répondit l'elf en désignant le tas de carcasses non loin.

-Sauf que sans moi, l'un d'eux vous aurez tué.

-Vous voulez parier ?

-Gwilan ! Averti l'un des cavaliers. Nous sommes attendus.

-C'est vrai. Nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois. J'ai plus important à faire, répondit l'elf en partant, laissant les carcasses des orques prendre feu d'elles-mêmes.

-Plus important ! Si même les elfs trouvent mieux à faire que de se disputer avec un nain, je ne sais pas où on va.

Faramir rigola de l'attitude du nain, fort heureux de constater que celui-ci bougonnait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

-Rentrons maître nain, il va bientôt être l'heure de la relève.

-Bonne idée l'ami. Quand je vais raconter ça à Legolas.

-Le fait que vous vous êtes retrouvé face à des cavaliers elfiques.

-Non, que nous avons tué des orques, sourit Gimli.

Faramir en sourit également, imaginant très bien le nain en train de charrier l'elf.

Dans la cours de Minas Tirith, trois cavaliers encapuchonnés firent leur entrée. Les gardes ouvrirent la grande porte sur leur passage avant de les laisser attendre dans le hall pour signaler au roi qu'il avait de la visite.

Les trois cavaliers étaient assez différents.

Le premier était brun, les cheveux attachés en catogan, des yeux bleus perçants. Ses vêtements étaient basiques : chemise crème, sur chemise verte et pantalon marron. Ses bottes en cuir lui montaient jusque sous les genoux, sa cape marron était maintenue fermée par une broche représentant un arbre et autour de son cou, une écharpe marron était nouée de manière lâche.

Le second était blond avec les cheveux lâches, ses yeux verts laissaient entrevoir une étincelle de malice. Ses vêtements étaient similaires à ceux de son camarade si ce n'est que sa broche était celle des cavaliers de la Lorient et qu'il n'avait pas d'écharpe.

Le troisième était une femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade d'ondulation sur ses fesses. Ses yeux vert brillaient telle des diamants. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose dont le bas de la robe était légèrement transparent tout comme les manches. Au dessus de cette robe, elle portait une cape ample de couleur crème. A son cou pendant un pendentif en forme de trèfle tandis que sur sa tête reposée une couronne en argent.

-Il serait peut-être préférable que tu nous confies tes armes Gwilan, suggéra le brun.

Gwilan s'empara de son carquois accroché dans son dos ainsi que son arc et ses deux poignards.

-Je te les confie Nimior, répondit la princesse en donna ses armes à son ami.

-Et si on s'amusait un peux ? Proposa Hiril.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Le fils d'Haldhir ne répondit pas, se contenta de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête, faisant ainsi changer l'apparence de sa cape qui devint d'un coup noir. Bientôt Nimior et Gwilan en firent autant. Quand le garde revient, il trouva deux guerriers à la cape noir et une dame à la cape blanche qui, malgré la pénombre de la pièce, brillaient comme un ciel étoilé. Le garde eut un moment de flottement avant de prendre la parole.

-Le roi est prêt à vous recevoir.

Le trio prit la suite du garde, un silence se fit quand les trois elfes arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Nimior et Hiril s'inclinèrent légèrement tandis que Gwilan restait droite, fixant son regard dans celui d'Aragorn.

 _-Altesse, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, s'inclina l'ancien rôdeur._

-Ca doit être celle que l'on nomme Galadriel, murmura Faramir à Eomer, encore présent dans la cité car le mariage d'Eowym allait avoir lieux dans les jours à venir.

Aragorn esquiva un sourire, il est vrai qu'ainsi vêtu, Gwilan ressemblait fort à sa mère.

-Excusez mon retard, Gimli me racontait... commença Legolas en arrivant dans la pièce accompagné de Gimli.

Le prince fixa la princesse, se demandant quel comportement adopter face à cette situation. Aragorn qui avait senti le malaise de son ami, prit la parole pour dissimuler le calme de la pièce.

-Laissez moi faire les présentations, commença Aragorn. Voici Nimior de Mirkwook, Hiril de Fondcombe et sa majesté Gwilan des bois de la Lorient.

Chacun se démasqua à la suite de ces présentations. Gimli resta fixé sur Gwilan, se souvenant d'un coup de sa rencontre avec Dame Galadriel.

 _-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Elesard, déclara le trio._

 _-Plaisir partagé._

-Les armes elfique sont-elle de mauvaise qualité pour que vous vous baladiez avec du surplus ? Interrogea Eomer à l'adresse de Nimior.

-Ces armes sont bien plus vieilles que vous, dresseur de chevaux, répliqua Nimior.

-Et on sans doute vu plus de batailles, continua Hiril.

Tandis qu'Eomer, Nimior et Hiril se chamaillaient sur les armes, Legolas se rapprochait de sa douce avant de lui faire un baisemain. Nimior et Hiril échangèrent un regard tout en continuant leur discutions animées avec Eomer. Conversation auquel Gimli et Faramir s'étaient mêlé. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention au couple.

-C'est ainsi que tu m'accueilles après une si longue absence ? Questionna Gwilan dans un murmure.

Legolas esquissa un sourire avant d'encercler la taille de sa dulcinée, ne prêtant guerre attention aux regards des autres occupants de la pièce.

 _-Tu m'as manqué._

 _-Toi plus encore._

 _-Lequel des deux va craquer en premier ? Questionna Nimior en elfique._

 _-Je pense que c'est Legolas, taquina Aragorn dans la même langue._

 _-Moi je pari pour... Gwilan !_

A peine la phrase finie, que la princesse s'était emparée des lèvres de son prince, bien décidée à lui dire bonjour comme il se doit. Gimli resta interdit face à cette situation, la bouche grande ouverte. Aragorn, Nimior et Hiril échangèrent un sourire, Eomer resta calme mais on voyait bien dans son regard que l'envie d'imiter Gimli ne lui manquait pas. Faramir quand à lui, baissa la tête, surpris de savoir que Legolas était en couple mais plus encore que le fait d'embrasser sa compagne en public ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il est vrai que le prince elf avait plus d'une fois semblait timide et réservé sur les choses de la vie, enfin du point de vue de Faramir. Le voir agir ainsi lui semblait donc... fin bref, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça un jour.

-Vous... Lui et elle ! Bégaya Gimli en continuant de fixer le couple.

-Calmez-vous Gimli, Legolas est marié à Gwilan depuis bien longtemps.

-On pourrait dire que ça fait une éternité maintenant, plaisanta Nimior.

Gwilan et Legolas qui venaient de mettre fin à leur échange buccal, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'allure de Gimli. Bouche grande ouverte, yeux semblables à ceux de Gollum. Du grand Gimli dans toute sa splendeur.

-Et si nous reparlions de ses armes ? Suggéra d'un coup Nimior pour détourner l'attention.

Gwilan en sourit, se nichant entre les bras de son prince, comprenant bien que ses amis faisaient diversion.

 _-Il n'y a pas un endroit plus calme ? Questionna la princesse en murmurant._

 _-Suis moi, entraîna Legolas en quittant la pièce._

Aragorn esquissa un sourire, constatant que le couple n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il les connaissait.

 _-Il n'y a pas de chambre par là n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Pas à ma connaissance._

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

A SUIVRE


	28. Chapter 28 - Contradiction

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Contradiction_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas :1 088 ans/ Gwilan : 1 061 ans

Thranduil : 5 133 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Cela faisait six mois, six mois que Legolas et Gwilan avaient mis les choses au clair à propos de leur couple. Mais Gwilan y avait été un peu fort. En effet, depuis six mois c'est à peine si Legolas la prenait entre ses bras. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la tendresse, mais Gwilan devait avouer que de se faire enlacer charnellement par Legolas lui manquait.

Un soir, Hiril vint trouver Gwilan qui était restée au camp d'entraînement, il était affolé.

-Gwilan, Legolas est blessé !

Le cœur de la princesse s'affola alors. Legolas, blessé ! Elle n'attendit pas Hiril et se mit à courir en direction des grottes, rentant en trombe dans Menegroth.

-Il est dans votre chambre, entendit Gwilan en provenance de derrière elle.

Hiril sans aucun doute qui était en train d'essayer de la rattraper.

Gwilan se calma quelque peu avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Elle vit Legolas allongé sur le ventre, le dos découvert et couvert de blessures, le soigneur était encore penché au dessus de lui et Thranduil était non loin, visiblement inquiet, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la main droite au niveau de sa bouche, en train de se ronger les ongles. C'était une sale manie qu'avait pris le souverain et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

-Meletyalda, salua Guadran en voyant Gwilan.

-Est-ce grave ?

-Non, il doit juste se reposer un peu et faire plus attention durant quelques semaines.

Gwilan approuva laissant le soigneur finir de bander le prince. Legolas grimaça quelque peu, mais ne dit mot.

-Il serait préférable que vous restiez dans cette position pour cette nuit, conseilla Guadran.

Legolas approuva d'un rapide signe de tête, échangeant un regard avec son père avant de porter son attention sur sa femme.

-Nous allons vous laisser, déclara Thranduil en quittant la pièce, Hiril, Nimior et Guadran à ses côtés. Prends bien soin de lui.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, répondit Gwilan.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Gwilan s'installa aux côtés de Legolas, s'allongeant de manière à pouvoir lui parler correctement sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se tordre pour la regarder.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Tu ne te moqueras pas ?

-Bien sur que non.

-J'ai loupé une branche. J'étais en train de poursuivre des araignées jusqu'à nos frontières et j'ai glissé sur la branche, loupant par la suite celle sur laquelle je voulais me rattraper, expliqua le prince.

-Mais qui t'a ramené jusque là ?

-Hiril et Nimior.

-Les deux inséparables.

Legolas approuva d'un signe de tête avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Je suis en vie, alors ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Legolas.

Gwilan approuva mais ne put empêcher des larmes de perler à ses yeux.

-C'est la première fois que tu es blessé, depuis qu'on est marié… Ça fait drôle.

-Je sais, mais ça arrive tôt ou tard.

Gwilan approuva avant de se nicher au plus près de son mari, écoutant sa respiration et savourant le contact de son corps chaud et à moitié nu contre elle.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Depuis trois semaines, Gwilan jouait à l'infirmière avec son époux, Elle lui mettait de la pommade, remplaçait ses bandages. Mais cela faisait aussi trois semaines que la Galadhrim devait supporter de voir le torse si attrayant de Legolas. Elle qui était déjà frustrée se retrouvait au bord du gouffre, sans oublier que Legolas en profitait. En effet, Legolas qui avait retrouvé sa forme, seul quelques éraflures nécessitaient encore les soins de Gwilan, avait senti le trouble de sa compagne et s'amusait de plus en plus à s'exhiber devant elle. Pas qu'il était pudique envers elle, mais un petit jeu de séduction s'était doucement mis en place dans son esprit, ainsi chaque jour il s'amusait à laisser sa chemise entrouverte quand il sortait de derrière le paravent, s'amusant de voir le rouge envahir les joues de Gwilan. Mais ce soir il avait décidé de passer au niveau au dessus.

-Gwilan, j'aurais un petit service à te demander, déclara Legolas depuis son bain.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, je suis totalement guéri maintenant, le souci c'est que j'ai eu tellement de pommade dans le dos que j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore poisseux, avoua Legolas.

-Tu veux que je te le lave ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'ai préparé le gant, termina Legolas, se doutant bien que Gwilan ne viendrait pas d'elle-même derrière le paravent.

Ils avaient beau être marié depuis deux ans, ils n'avaient pas encore eu ce genre d'intimité, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais à chaque fois, Gwilan se braquait. Peut-être qu'avec la frustration, elle ferait enfin ce pas vers lui.

-J'arrive.

Legolas cru avoir rêvé et pourtant Gwilan passa derrière le paravent, une serviette dans les mains. Legolas lui donna le gant avant de s'avancer quelque peu dans la bassine. Gwilan se pencha vers son dos, passant avec délicatesse le tissu humide le long du dos de Legolas. Le jeune prince se laissa faire, savourant ce contact des plus délicieux, il avait plus l'impression que Gwilan le caressait plutôt qu'elle ne le lavait. Bientôt, les mains de la jeune femme se firent plus aventureuses, elle déplaça les cheveux blonds de Legolas, qui jusqu'alors pendaient dans son dos, pour les passer devant et ainsi approfondir sa douce torture sur le dos de son époux. Legolas savourant quelques instants l'initiative, mais quand les mains de Gwilan passèrent d'avantage sur ses côtes, il ne tint plus, d'un mouvement habille, il se tourna, prenant Gwilan par surprise pour la faire basculer sur ses genoux dans la baignoire.

-Legolas, je suis pas en tenue pour…

Mais elle fût coupée par les lèvres du prince qui se posèrent presque avec violence contre les siennes. Elle se moqua d'être habillée dans le bain et profita au maximum de ce contact. Les mains de Legolas se firent baladeuses, cherchant à enlever le corset en cuire de sa douce, il mit quelques temps mais finit par y arriver, jetant par terre le vêtement avant de reprendre ses douces caresses accompagnant celles que Gwilan était en train de faire. Les mains de la Galadhrim se baladaient plus librement qu'avant sur le corps de son époux, elle avait appris à le connaître, connaissant presque par coeur chacune de ses courbes et muscles.

-Legolas…

-Mmh, répondit le principal concerné en embrassant le cou de Gwilan.

-On devrait sortir de là…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis bien là, moi.

-Justement… Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis trempée Legolas, termina Gwilan.

Le prince fixa alors Gwilan.

-En effet, approuva-t-il avant de passer ses bras sous les genoux et derrière le dos de Gwilan dans le but de la soulever.

Gwilan eut juste le temps de passer ses bras derrière le cou de Legolas avant que celui-ci ne la soulève pour de bon, quittant la baignoire au bénéfice du lit. Il y déposa Gwilan avec délicatesse avant de lui faire face. Gwilan put alors profiter du spectacle de voir le corps entièrement nu et dégoulinant d'eau de son époux.

-Ça te plaît ? Questionna Legolas, parfaitement conscient d'être sujet d'une inspection corporelle.

-Je ne t'aurais pas épousé sinon, taquina Gwilan.

Legolas sourit à cette remarque avant de fondre sur Gwilan tel un lion.

-C'est juste pour mon corps que tu m'as épousé ! J'en suis presque déçu.

-Bien sur que non, il y a aussi les cheveux, plaisanta Gwilan en fixant son regard dans celui de Legolas.

-J'aime mieux ça, répondit Legolas avant d'aller picorer ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un énième baiser.

-Tu es beaucoup trop habillée, souffla le prince.

-Tu n'as qu'à remédier au problème.

Legolas fixa Gwilan, constatant qu'elle était en train de se tortiller légèrement.

-Frustrée ?

-Autant que toi, répondit Gwilan.

Legolas embrassa Gwilan, laissant courir ses mains le long des vêtements humides de Gwilan avant de les retirer. Bientôt, elle fut aussi nue que lui, et malgré la frustration, c'est avec délicatesse qu'ils s'unirent pour la première fois de la nuit.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le soleil se leva doucement sur Menegroth. Legolas était assis sur le lit, le buste contre les oreillers, Gwilan assise en travers. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, avec une unique couverture pour les recouvrir. Sous cette couverture. Les mains de Legolas étaient en train de chatouiller l'intimité de sa douce, qui, nichée contre lui picorait son cou de milles baisers.

-Je pense que je vais te laisser te frustrer plus souvent.

-Ah non !

-C'est pourtant toi qui a dis que je montrais trop d'ardeur il y a quelques mois.

-Mais entre trop et plus du tout il y a une différence.

-Si peu, taquina Legolas avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres de sa douce.

Le baiser ne resta pas en surface et bientôt les mains de chacun commençaient à caresser le corps de l'autre.

-Legolas… On n'a pas arrêté de la nuit, murmura Gwilan entre deux baisers.

-Et je compte bien continuer vois-tu, sourit en réponse le blond.

Gwilan ne sut quoi répondre car déjà les doigts de Legolas s'étaient frayés un chemin vers son intimité. Ce fut des coup à la porte qui mirent fin à ce doux attouchement.

-Peu importe qui c'est, je le tue, souffla Legolas.

-Legolas, es-tu réveillé ? Questionna la voix de Thranduil depuis la porte.

-Même si c'est ton père ? Taquina Gwilan.

-C'est l'exception, répondit Legolas en remettant correctement les couvertures sur eux, laissant Gwilan se nicher contre lui, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Oui père, vous pouvez entrer, termina le prince en resserrant contre lui le corps de sa femme.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #


	29. Chapter 29 - rencontre chez les rôdeurs

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Rencontre chez les rodeurs_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Legolas : 3 227 ans/ Gwilan : 3 200 ans

Hiril : 3 216 ans / Nimior : 3 228 ans

Aragorn : 20 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Pour vous situer un peu : en 2941, c'est le passage Hobbit avec Smaug et cie. Si vous avez vu le film, vous vous souvenez sans doute du moment où Thranduil dis à Legolas d'aller chercher Aragorn. En gros c'est ça.

Ce passage bien qu'inutile dans le film, surtout sur le fait que les dates ne correspondent pas, nous fait nous poser bien des questions. Du coup, j'ai écrit leur rencontre telle que je me l'imagine. Avec Gwilan qui y met son grain de sel bien sûr.

Ben oui, en 2941 Aragorn a 10 ans, il n'est donc pas encore chez les rodeurs.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

L'an 2 951 du Troisième Age. La bataille des cinq armées était finie depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, et Erebor a retrouvé sa splendeur. Legolas quitte Menegroth, en direction du nord, partant à la recherche d'un dénommé « Grand-Pas »

Il savait plus ou moins où chercher. Mais ne souhaitant pas partir seul, Nimior l'accompagnait. Et Gwilan ? Elle était partie voir ses parents. De temps en temps, la blonde aimait retourner en Lothorient, seule ou presque. Bien souvent Hiril l'accompagnait, souhaitant lui aussi revoir son père.

En chemin, les deux archers parlaient de choses et d'autres, s'imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le rôdeur. Ils avaient entendu plein de choses à son sujet : élevé par les Elfs de Fondcombe et plus précisément Elrond, il serait très adroit avec une lame mais aussi avec un arc. On le décrit comme grand aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, ayant des yeux gris perçants dignes des Elfs.

Legolas s'attendait presque à voir un sosie de Nimior surgir devant ses yeux rien qu'avec cette description. Il est vrai que Nimior était l'Elf typique de Fondcombe : brun au cheveux mi-longs, souvent noués car il trouvait gênant de les avoir détachés, des yeux bleus gris. Il portait souvent une écharpe autour de son cou, prétextant que celle-ci le protégeait mieux que sa cape seule. Il était pourtant originaire de Mirkwook ainsi que toute sa famille, même si on l'ignorait ou se trompait de racine pour le jeune Elf.

Au bout de trois jours, les deux Elfs arrivèrent devant le campement des Dunedain. Abrité par les collines d'Ettenmoors, exactement comme l'avait dit Elrond à Thranduil dans l'une de ses missives. Là devant eux se tenait une trentaine de tentes, réparties plus ou moins en cercles, ainsi que plusieurs feus de camp, sources de chaleur mais aussi utile pour faire cuire les repas. Les rôdeurs les regardèrent arriver sans bouger, comme ci ils s'attendaient à leur venue. Legolas s'en étonna dans un premier temps, mais sa surprise fut plus grande encore quand, parmi les chevaux installés non loin du camp, il reconnu la monture de sa femme. Alton était reconnaissable, un grand cheval entièrement noir aux yeux dorés, ça ne se trouvait pas partout en terre du milieu.

Le prince Elfique descendit de sa monture, suivi par Nimior avant de se diriger vers l'un des Dunedain.

-Bonjour, je me prénomme Legolas, fils de … commença Legolas

\- Fils de Thranduil, nous savons, répondit le Dunedain.

Le Dunedain regarda les deux Elfs avant de continuer.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des rôdeurs que nous ignorons qui sont les personnes influentes de cette Terre. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir ici jeune prince.

Nimior esquissa un sourire, entendre un homme de quarante, cinquante ans tout au plus, dire à Legolas qu'il était jeune, c'était assez comique.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de notre arrivée ?

-En effet, l'un des votre nous avait prévenu. Vous semblez nombreux à vous intéresser à notre nouveau venu, répondit le Dunedain en montrant d'un vague signe de main Gwilan installée non loin en compagnie d'Hiril et d'un jeune homme brun.

-Grand Pas ? Questionna Nimior, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

-En personne, sourit le Dunedain, retournant à ses activités, à savoir, limer son couteau.

Legolas, se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le trio, Nimior sur ses talons.

-Bonjour Legolas, Nimior. Saluèrent Hiril et Gwilan.

-Gwilan, Hiril. Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous veniez ici.

-On l'a su très récemment, répondit Gwilan.

-Ta mère ?

-Ma mère, confirma Gwilan dans un soupire. Au fait, je vous présente Grand Pas, ou Estel suivant chez qui nous sommes, taquina Gwilan.

-Et pour le nom de baptême ? Questionna Nimior avec curiosité.

-Aragorn, répondit le concerné.

Le jeune homme était tel qu'on le décrivait, grand, brun, les yeux gris. Il portait sur lui un épais manteau de couleur verte, sans doute offert par les Elfs à en juger par le tomber du tissu, ainsi que des bottes en cuir épais. Le jeune homme semblait réservé, mais nul doute qu'il était plus fort que ce que son apparence laissait croire.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Les quatre Elfs restèrent quelques temps en compagnie des rôdeurs. Constatant qu'Aragorn était fort habile, Legolas, Nimior et Hiril s'amusaient à le défier aux différentes armes sous le regard rieur de Gwilan et des autres rôdeurs. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient réunis autour d'un feu, partageant la viande d'un cerf chassé le matin même, Legolas entendit l'un des rôdeurs parler en Khuzdul.(langue des nains)

-Combien de langues parlez-vous ? Interrogea Nimior avec son habituelle curiosité.

-Plus qu'il n'est toléré, répondit le Dunedain dans un sourire. Mais notre ami Grand Pas n'est pas en reste à ce niveau là.

-J'en parle plus ou moins quatre, répondit Aragorn face aux regards tournés vers lui.

-Plus ou moins.

-Il y en a une que je comprend plus que je ne la parle, expliqua le jeune homme en allumant sa pipe.

Tous avaient remarqué que lorsque le jeune homme faisait ça, c'est qu'il réfléchissait et que par conséquent il valait mieux le laisser. Aragorn avait déjà un caractère bien marqué pour son jeune age, et face à ce qui l'attendait c'était très bien.

Le matin qui suivit, le jeune rôdeur trouva Gwilan, arc en main en train de dégainer flèches après flèches sur une planche de bois au milieu de laquelle était dessinée au charbon une croix. Croix qu'il peinait à voir tellement il y avait de flèches dessus.

-Comment … commença Aragorn, bien vite arrêté par une petite tape sur son épaule.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Legolas qui lui faisait signe de se taire. Silencieusement, ils allèrent s'installer sur des rochers non loin, attendant que la Galadhrim ait fini de vider son carquois.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de femme Elfe aussi habile au combat.

-Gwilan est unique. Cependant j'ai déjà vu quelques femmes apprendre le maniement des armes dans le but de se protéger ou de se défendre.

-C'était ça à la base pour Gwilan, puis un jour elle a débarqué en Mirkwook, intervint Hiril en arrivant.

-Tu penses que son carquois va finir par se vider ? Questionna Nimior en arrivant à son tour

-Il y a normalement vingt flèches dedans, ça ne devrais plus tarder, répondit Legolas.

Aragorn de son côté, ne cessait de s'étonner à propos de ces quatre elfs. Il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à Fondcombe, entouré d'Elfs, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait agir ainsi. Legolas était le prince des Elfs, la logique voulait qu'on le vouvoie et qu'on le respecte. Hors, les deux archers à ses côtés le tutoyaient, ne se gênant pas pour le charrier. Comme si ils étaient amis, ce qui était sûrement le cas, et que le rang de Legolas leur importait peu. Est-ce que cette décision venait d'eux ou bien venait-elle du prince ? Et Gwilan ? Aragorn avait encore du mal à la cerner. Elle s'était présentée à lui en tant qu'Elfe de la Lothorient, fille de Galadriel, pourtant à la nuit tombée, le rôdeur avait bien vu que Legolas et elle partageaient la même couverture.

-J'en ai compté trente-cinq, intervient d'un coup Nimior.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

Tous se mirent à compter le nombre de flèches qui composaient leurs carquois.

-Vingt, répondit Nimior, Hiril et Aragorn.

-Vingt-trois pour ma part…. J'ai plus envie d'être dans la situation de la dernière fois justifia-t-il en faisant allusion à son combat lors de la bataille d'Erebor où il avait manqué de flèches.

-Gwilan ! Appela Hiril, tout à fait conscient que le fait de l'appeler, lui ferait louper sa cible.

La jeune Elfe se tourna, le regard légèrement mauvais après avoir en effet loupé sa cible, de peu.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Pour avoir autant de flèches.

-Ha ! Ca… Secret de la Lorient.

Face aux regards insistants des trois Elf et du regard curieux du rôdeur, elle poursuivit.

-Petit cadeau de maman, nargua la princesse en retournant à sa cible.

-On ne lutte pas contre la magie de Galadriel, souffla Legolas.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Plus que 2 chapitre à publier


	30. Chapter 30 - Minath Tirith - partie 2

Bêta : Sakuyasan1

Diclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du « seigneurs des anneaux » et « hobbit » ne m'appartiennent pas. Vous vous en doutez, je ne m'appelle pas J.R. .

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _Minas Tirith_

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Gwilan : 3 278 ans / Legolas : 3 305 ans

Nimior : 3 306 ans / Hiril : 3 294 ans

Gimli : 139 ans /Aragorn : 88 ans

Faramir : 35 ans / Eomer : 27 ans

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

 _/ -Et si nous reparlions de ses armes ? Suggéra d'un coup Nimior pour détourner l'attention._

 _Gwilan en sourit, se nichant entre les bras de son prince, comprenant bien que ses amis faisaient diversion._

 _-Il n'y a pas un endroit plus calme ? Questionna la princesse en murmurant._

 _-Suis moi, entraîna Legolas en quittant la pièce._

 _Aragorn esquissa un sourire, constatant que le couple n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il les connaissait._

 _-Il n'y a pas de chambre par là n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Pas à ma connaissance. /_

Gwilan et Legolas marchaient le long des remparts de la cité blanche. Discutant de choses et d'autres. Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel lorsque le couple fit une pause non loin de l'entrée de la citadelle. Legolas prit alors possession des lèvres de Gwilan, profitant de ce doux échange.

-Tu m'as manquée, susurra Legolas tout contre les lèvres de la Galadrhim.

-Toi aussi, répondit Gwilan.

Deux gardes passant non loin saluèrent d'un signe de tête le couple, lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Legolas et Gwilan entendirent malgré eux leur discussion.

-Tu penses que c'est sa femme ?

-Je l'ignore, mais si tu y tiens va lui demander.

-Non merci, j'ai vu ses exploits lors de la guerre, n'oublies pas qu'il a tué un Oliphant à lui tout seul.

Leur discussion mourut avec le vent, car ils étaient désormais trop loin, même pour les oreilles fines du couple.

-Un Oliphant ? Vraiment ? Interrogea Gwilan.

Legolas esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa douce.

-A moi tout seul, je te laisse imaginer l'énervement de ce cher Gimli.

-Tu as l'air très proche de lui.

-On peut dire ça.

Gwilan sembla perdue dans ses pensées lorsque les mains de son amour s'emparèrent de son visage, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Melin le, murmura Legolas avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Gwilan.

Non loin, Faramir cherchait après le couple, il avait été désigné par Aragorn pour trouver Legolas et Gwilan, car l'heure du repas était bientôt arrivée et à l'occasion de l'arrivée des trois cavaliers elfiques, le roi donnait ce soir un petit banquet, rien de bien exceptionnel comparé à celui qui était prévu quelques jours plus tard. Faramir regardait dans tout les sens, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver les deux elfs.

Il fut surpris de trouver Legolas faisant face à l'un des piliers de la citadelle, il était d'ailleurs très près de ce pilier. Le garde du Gondor s'apprêtait à interpeller le prince elfique lorsque le visage de Gwilan apparut brièvement. Là, sous les yeux de Faramir, le couple était ni plus ni moins en train de s'embrasser, et visiblement Legolas était doué. Faramir ne savait que faire, fuir ? Continuer de regarder ? Interrompre le couple ?

Tout à sa réflexion, Faramir ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de Gimli.

-Hé bien l'ami, je pensait que vous deviez trouver … Oh ! Répondit le nain en voyant le couple s'interrompre. Aurions-nous interrompu quelque chose ?

Gwilan ne put retenir une légère rougeur d'arriver jusqu'à ses joues, fort heureusement, Legolas était plus grand qu'elle, la princesse n'avait donc aucun mal à se cacher contre le torse de son époux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda Legolas, en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

-Le repas va être servi, Aragorn a envoyé Faramir vous chercher, mais il ne revenait pas, je me suis donc dévoué pour aller le chercher en plus de vous.

Legolas approuva d'un signe de tête, fixant par la suite son regard dans celui du garde du Gondor. Celui-ci semblait gêné au plus haut point. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Lors du chemin du retour, Gwilan fit tout son possible pour éviter le regard plein de sous entendus de Gimli. Legolas lui, tentait de savoir ce que Faramir avait vu ou pas.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du banquet, tous purent constater que quelque chose s'était passée.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez recomencer ? Interrogea Hiril.

-Ont-il besoin de le dire ? A voir la tête de Gwilan c'est évident. Le souci c'est de savoir qui a vu quoi, plaisanta Nimior.

-Non, personne et rien, répondit Legolas en présentant la chaise pour que Gwilan prenne place à table avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Nimior et Hiril échangèrent un regard entendu avant de laisser les serviteurs amener les plats et de se servir. Le repas se déroula sans trop d'encombre, animé par une discussion légère. Tous étaient assez fatigués de leur journée, particulièrement le trio qui avait passé une partie de la journée à cheval et une autre partie à tuer des Orques.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue de se coucher, Legolas et Gwilan prirent naturellement le chemin de la chambre occupée par Legolas, sur leurs talons, Nimior, Hiril et Gimli. Le nain occupait la chambre à côté de celle du prince tandis que Nimior et Hiril allaient occuper les deux en face.

-Bon et bien bonne nuit.

-Mais dites-moi, les elfs dorment-ils vraiment ? Demanda d'un coup Gimli.

-Attendez quelques minutes et vous le saurez, plaisanta Nimior.

-Mais pour ma part je prie pour m'endormir assez rapidement. Treize mois, hein… murmura Hiril en rentrant dans sa chambre.

-Que… Oh…

Gimli rentra dans sa chambre, ainsi que Nimior. Le couple rentra dans la chambre, s'embrassant déjà à pleine bouche. Legolas poussa du pied la porte qui se ferma sans ménagement derrière lui. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver nus, même si Legolas avait pesté quelques minutes contre la robe de son épouse.

-Tu as perdu l'habitude ? Questionna en plaisantant la Galadhrim.

-C'est surtout que j'ai plus l'habitude de tes vêtements de guerrière, susurra contre ses lèvres Legolas, dévorant déjà le cou de son aimée de mille baisers.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #

Le lendemain, Gimli se présenta à la table du petit déjeuné de fort mauvaise humeur. Nimior et Hiril qui y étaient installés, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Eomer, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à la mine endormie et bougonne du nain, se demandant ce qui pouvait le mettre de telle humeur dès le matin.

La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard en la personne de Legolas et Gwilan qui eux, était d'une humeur lumineuse.

-Oh, je comprend, murmura Nimior avec un clin d'œil pour Hiril.

-I casallie, aryai walya caroma ettule etisambe armaro ? _(Le nain aurait-il été choqué par des bruits en provenance de la chambre voisine ?)_

-Nimior ! Hiril ! Stoppa Legolas, qui bien que de bonne humeur, ne se sentait pas capable de faire face aux plaisanteries des deux amis.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir, constata soudain Eomer en quittant la pièce.

Aragorn, quand à lui ne put s'empêcher de regarder le couple, un large sourire fendant son visage.

-Que vous arrive-t-il Estel ?

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu aussi heureux. Cela fait plaisir, répondit l'ancien rôdeur.

Gwilan s'arracha des bras de Legolas pour aller déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue barbue du roi.

- _AlmareIla car tyave. (Votre bonheur fait également plaisir.)_

Legolas ne put empêcher un sourire face à ce geste de pure tendresse. Gwilan et Aragorn se connaissaient depuis longtemps, à dire vraie, Gwilan avait connu Aragorn en première, pas de grand-chose, mais une semaine ça comptait pour beaucoup. Le rôdeur avait toujours respecté l'Elfe, cherchant malgré lui à la protéger, parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée… ou si peu. Pourtant, Legolas se souvenait bien de quelques rares fois où la Galadhrim s'était montrée faible et sans défense. Ca avait été à lui de se montrer fort pour eux deux.

# 0 # 0 # 0 # 0 #


End file.
